


Other Awakenings

by Teloch



Series: Ichigo Awakens [3]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Bleach, Fate/Grand Order, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teloch/pseuds/Teloch
Summary: Series of canonical one-shots to Ichigo Awakens. Action of a different kind that most of you have been waiting for. Pervs. 18 NSFW
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu/Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo Harem, Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem, Kurosaki Ichigo/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Kurosaki Ichigo/Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon/Kurosaki Ichigo, Tia Harribel/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichigo Awakens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119440
Kudos: 10





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> IchigoxTatsukixOrihime Between chapters 12&13 of Ichigo Awakens

The days passed as the teens trained themselves to their new levels. Their various teachers did what they could to prepare them for their future battles, now was the calm before the storm. Just as it was important to prepare it was equally important to relax, so they were given the chance to finish any business they might have and tie up all loose ends.

(Orihime and Sora's apartment)

Sora prepared to leave for his job later that day after a visit to Urahara's. The last thing he did was eat the breakfast his sister had made. When she started cooking, she made all sorts of disturbing and potentially hazardous meals until he got her to cook normally. He still had nightmares of those times.

“Well Orihime, I'm going now.” He announced, dressed in a blue suit to prepare for his job at the hospital. “I'm sorry I won't be home today or tomorrow. Ryuken-sama has quite the workload ready.” He said apologetically. He hated leaving her alone, afraid that their damned parents they ran away from would find them.

“Its alright Nii-chan!” Orihime cheerfully said. “Tatsuki was coming over for a sleepover anyway.” Sora chuckled at his sister's behavior, already a teen but still a child. He left for the hospital with a smile on his face. Orihime kept up her happy smile until her brother left, then she switched to one of determination. She pulled out her cell phone and sent Tatsuki a text message. 'Bro will be out of the house for the rest of the day. Get over here when you can, Ichigo's coming over.' They were determined to go through with their decision.

(With Tatsuki and Yoruichi)

“Well, that was easy.” As expected, Tatsuki won all of her matches in the first round. She became the national champion and was heading back to Karakura with her sensei by her side. Unfortunately regular opponents, even that gorilla girl finalist, were no longer enough to give her a challenge anymore. Even when she got hit by that car all that happened was a big bruise.

“Told you.” Yoruichi said, dressed in something reminiscent to her old captain's uniform with orange instead of white. “You're no longer fighting in a world of humans. You're training to fight spirits and monsters.” She patted her disciple on her head as they neared Karakura town. “I don't get why you stay with karate at this point instead of dedicating yourself to Hakuda fully.”

“Well, so people know not to mess with my friends.” She said with a grin. “Besides, I plan on running a dojo in the future.”

“With Ichigo and Orihime as one big happy family?” The dark skinned trickster teased, causing Tatsuki to blush heavily.

“Yoruichi sensei!” She cried in embarrassment before feeling her phone vibrate. She checked her text, unaware that Yoruichi was reading over her shoulder. Tatsuki took a nervous gulp while Yoruichi got a perverted grin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pills with a note.

“Tatsuki!” She said, firm and serious, to get the girl's attention. When Tatsuki fully focused on the noble woman, she was given the note and pills. Her feline teacher then shot her a thumbs up, before switching to the fig sign with another perverted grin and making a quick getaway. Tatsuki opened the paper to read, 'Both of you take one BEFORE you have fun!' accompanied with a smiley face and other obscene drawings. Tatsuki was glowing red with all the blushing, with steam coming off her head.

(Orihime's house)

Ichigo was standing in front of the main door, building up his courage. He got a text from Orihime saying that she and Tatsuki wanted to celebrate something by having dinner at her place. Normal, except his dad said, “All the signs are there. Go forth my son! Into the realm of men!” and gave him a box of condoms. Usually he'd punch his father and dismiss the notion as nonsense, this time he punched his dad but has been considering the possibility. Orihime and Tatsuki were getting a little more amorous in their training with him, especially when they offered a couple massages. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

“Coming!” He heard Orihime call out. A few seconds later he was greeted to the sight of his bubbly girlfriend wearing an apron over a pink shirt and beige jeans with her hair in a ponytail. “Ichigo!” She cheered, wrapping her arms around him. “You came!”

“Yeah yeah, Orihime.” He said,chuckling a little at his girlfriend's jubilation. “I'm here.”

“Ichi~.” She sang while puckering her lips with her eyes closed, expecting a kiss. He smiled and gave her a small peck, making her give a shining smile.

'Being around Yoruichi has made her bolder.' He thought as she dragged him inside her house, his eyes trailing down to her butt being held tight by her pants. 'No! She's a person!'

“With a nice ass.” Zangetsu spoke out.

'With a nice ZANGETSU SHUT UP!' Ichigo raged at his sword spirit.

“I'm your instincts! You wanna do it!” He insisted as Ichigo caught the scents of different herbs and spices. His eyes went to the table in the living room with a metal pot on a heater plate with the sounds of boiling broth inside.

“Sukiyaki.” Ichigo whispered, his mouth watering in hunger. Just then Tatsuki came in, wearing a loose T-shirt with sweatpants. He thought he saw her take something before drinking some water before greeting him.

“Hey, Ichi.” She said with a smile. “Glad you could make it.” She pulled him in for a kiss of her own, still flashing that confident happy smile. “You're dating the 'official' strongest girl in the nation. How does that make you feel?” He chuckled and pulled her flush against him.

“I feel like you didn't need a title for something I already knew.” He said, gazing at her blushing face.

“I-Ichigo.” She stammered embarrassed. “Your...hand.” She whispered. Ichigo noticed that his hand unconsciously drifted to her ass again. He was about to pull it away, expecting another slap, but he only received a light punch to his chest. “S-sa-save it...f-for later...you...perv.” She stammered out, looking away and slipping out of his grasp. Ichigo was stunned at her demure behavior.

“They want it.” Zangetsu said suddenly. “There is no way they don't”

“I have to agree with him.” The Quincy half said. “At the very least it would be difficult to argue against it.”

'I'm....a little conflicted.' Ichigo told them.

“I'm sure they wouldn't do something like this unless they had it planned out.” The elder said.

“If it makes you feel better, let them make the first move and hear their reasons.” His instincts said, helpful and reasonable for once. “Granted, I still expect you to claim them as yours, but whatever makes it easier for you.”

'Thanks. I'll try that.' Ichigo said.

“Food's ready!” Orihime cheered as they sat down, Ichigo in the middle as the girls cuddled up on both sides. They indulged in the mixed hotpot of boiled eggs, noodles, and various meats, giving it a fine alluring scent. Dinner was going normally, at first. As the dinner went on, the girls got bolder and started to feed Ichigo and giving him puppy eyes until he responded in kind. After that they fed each other through mouth to mouth directly, until they abandoned eating entirely and just made out. The girls soon began feeling him up before he finally pushed them off.

“Okay, what's going on?” He asked, desperately trying to hide his erection, as they all sat up again. “I don't mind the way you've been acting, but why the sudden change?” The two girls looked sullen and nervous.

“Well,” Orihime started, “we're going to Soul Society to save Rukia. Chances are we'll fight some really strong opponents.”

“And, well, we want to make sure we have no regrets.” Tatsuki said. Ichigo could only watch as they spilled their guts.

“Hey.” He said, wrapping his arms around Tatsuki. “Don't talk like that. We will survive this, all of us.”

“And we're the good guys in the beginning of this story.” Orihime said, already stripping out of her shirt showing her double D boobs restrained by a bra. “Since we're the heroes, we'll survive!” She began to remove her pants and revealing all of her creamy smooth skin.

“Orihime!” Ichigo yelled, flustered while Tatsuki blushed at her friend's boldness. “What are you doing!?”

“No regrets!” She yelled happily, throwing a fist up in cheer,making her boobs jiggle in their confines. Tatsuki turned a predatory gaze to Ichigo, who she then tackled.

“Get his pants!” She yelled as she wrestled Ichigo out of his shirt.

(Ichigo's inner world)

“Finally.” Zangetsu breathed out. “It's beautiful.” His elder companion looked over to the bleached white copy of their wielder with confusion.

“Are you crying?” He asked in disbelief.

“It's just perfect old man.” The hollow said in his defense. “Ichigo will lose his virginity. I always knew it would happen like this.”

“You knew he would be stripped against his will and molested by his girlfriends?” Quincy Zangetsu asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly.” Zangetsu shrugged. “I just knew they would make the first move.” The copy of Ywach took a second to ponder on that.

“That I can believe.” He said as Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki finally got naked in Orihime's room.

(With the trio Lemon)

They sat on their knees, each one facing the other, in all their bare glory. Blushing like flashing lights, nervous about taking the next step as their eyes wandered the bodies of their partners. Both girls breasts were quite perky, showing proud on their owner's chests with Tatsuki's being a firm C-cup while Orihime's were softer DD's, both with light pink tits. Tatsuki was muscular and toned but not unattractively so and Orihime seemed softer, more squeezable. They kept a nice trimmed bush, crowning their honey pots without being a shaggy mess. Just as Ichigo examined his future mates, their eyes were racing all over his body. Faded scars from harsh training, muscles that seemed sculpted from marble, and a thick and rock hard eight and a half inch dick that kept staring at them both. They all watched each other as their arousal kept building, each one not too sure how to proceed.

'Right. I can do this.' Ichigo thought to himself as he pulled the two girls close to him. 'Just do as Zangetsu said, and follow my instincts.' Doing just that he began deeply kissing the girls, switching back and forth as they explored each others mouths. His hands slowly drifted down, massaging their bodies until finding their destination on their asses as he molded them to his hands. The girls let out moans and screams as pleasure continued to dull their senses. Lips made way for tongues Tatsuki began to attack Ichigo's neck while he drifted down and suckled on Orihime's collarbone. The girls felt their hand go to Ichigo's cock as they began to rub and fondle his shaft and sac with their nimble fingers. The contrast of Tatsuki's rough hands and Orihime's smooth fingers caused the pressure to build in Ichigo's groin. Feeling himself go more feral, he began to cup their breasts and sandwich himself between them.

“Ah! Ichigo!” Orihime cried out as Ichigo's tongue tasted the flavor of their tits and teased their nipples.

“More!” Tatsuki cried out, prompting Ichigo to nibble on their teats to elicit more screams. Suddenly she pushed him onto his back and gave him a sloppy tongue kiss, leaving Orihime to try something new.

'Ichigo's cock.' She thought through her hormone haze as she stared at his dick through clouded eyes. 'It looks so hard.' It was turning redder with his veins becoming more pronounced while Tatsuki continued to stroke it. Moving unconsciously, she lapped up the bead of precum already forming on the head before beginning to lick and suck his glans. Ichigo's hands found their way to their sopping wet entrances as he began to tease and massage, both inside and out.

“Ichigo!” Tatsuki screamed as her pussy clenched around his fingers. Hearing Tatsuki scream like a bitch in heat sent him over the edge and he filled Orihime's mouth with his thick cream. The strong taste and force opened Orihime's floodgates. Orihime started coughing up the unexpected load, letting the rest spill all over her face and chest. The two looked at Orihime, coated in white with her tongue sticking out and trying to catch her breath again. Tatsuki immediately started cleaning up her friend, giving Ichigo an unobstructed view of her glistening pussy, which he began to devour.

“Tatsuki, you look so naughty.” Orihime teased, looking at Tasuki's flushed face as she gasps and moans in delight. They tried to clean each other desperately as Ichigo repositioned himself behind Tatsuki and impaled her on his throbbing meat rod. Ichigo relished her tight vice, squeezing his cock tightly as she began to adjust to feeling as stretched out as she did. Pretty soon she began to buck into Ichigo which spurred him to return his thrusts. Orihime pushed her friend up and continued to kiss her deeply, as Tatsuki reached down and played with her friend's pleasure pearl.

“This feels so good!” Ichigo growled as he began pounding his girlfriend harder, making Tatsuki collapse on top of Orihime while they kept kissing. Ichigo noticed Orihime's twitching fuck hole and pulled out of Tatsuki to thrust into Orihime, somehow maintaining enough control to not ravage her mercilessly.

“So big.” Orihime mewled as Tatsuki distracted her by sucking on her tits. “Ichigo...fuck me.” Hearing the innocent Orihime start begging for his cock was all Ichigo needed to begin his slow thrusts into fast pounding. Orihime was slippery and massaged his length while Tatsuki was a vice, and he was eager to switch between the two. He continued to pound them furiously until he finally blew his load, switching between the girls in the middle of his orgasm, flooding both their pussies with his steamy hot cum. After they came down from their high, they passed out.

(The Fireworks Festival Lemon End)

The final day before their mission. All their normal friends came out meet them for the artful explosions as Mizuiro and Keigo came back with full tans and even Chizuru didn't try to molest Orihime...at first. Ryuken and Uryu found them not too long after Tatsuki pried the lesbian off and Urahars's group along with Shinji and the Vizards showed up. They watched the night sky become filled with multicolored explosions that faded like dust on the wind. Ichigo held Orihime and Tatsuki close to him on both sides, feeling closer to the two than ever before.

“No regrets?” He asked, making them giggle as they planted a kiss on each of his cheeks.

“No regrets.”


	2. A Warrior's Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXYoruichi Between chapters 23&24 of Ichigo Awakens

(Hidden Training Grounds Hot Spring)

Ichigo sat himself in the steaming waters, aiding in his already rapid regeneration and soothing his aching muscles. For two days he pushed himself, battling to a limit and pushing through, recover and do the process all over again. Tomorrow had to go right, had to be perfect. If this failed, he loses his chance to kill Aizen, the more immediate threat. He couldn't afford to fail, not now.

“You know,” He heard his teacher say, “stressing over a matter is almost as bad as being completely unprepared for it.” He looked up to see her standing on the other side of the spring. “How's the water anyway?”

“Feels great Yoruichi.” Yoruichi was never shy with Ichigo, taking every chance to tease him with her body, especially when he hit puberty. Her being scantily dressed and nude around him was a familiar sight as much as her being fully clothed almost every other time. Over the years he just got used to it. Something Yoruichi decided to put to the test, seeing if her precious student was immune to her.

“Then I'll take a dip as well.” She said, already shedding of her clothes. “Keeping that barrier up is very taxing.” The sound of rustling clothes drew his attention, an alert mind paying attention to any possible disturbance. And he watched her strip herself of her clothes, a sight he was well familiar with. But he couldn't look at anything but her. He's seen her do it before, peeling off her shirts and skin tight bodysuit, but this was different. He saw her in clearer detail, every subtle stretch and rub of her body, drawing his focus to her warm dark skin like creamy chocolate. He dark hair shimmering like silk as she freed it from her usual ponytail, accenting the pert bounce of her large breasts and firm ass. She was like a model of perfection that artisans wished they could glance at once in their lives.

'Was she always this...alluring?' He thought, focusing only on her as she slowly lowered herself into the water. Yoruichi smirked as she new Ichigo was trapped in her grasp, and she didn't even touch him yet. Even the image of her relaxing, was nothing but erotic to the boy.

“This is the life!” She moaned out, relishing the soothing water enveloping her body. “Nice secluded spot, reinvigorating hot spring, and best of all,” Ichigo suddenly felt something press against his groin, “a nice, hard, cock.” She said in such a sultry manner that Ichigo's manhood went from hard, to painful. He looked down and saw her foot rubbing against his dick, almost as nimble as any hand. The soft feel of her foot and the water was slowly putting him more and more on edge.

“Yoruichi!” He cried out to the mischievously smirking cat woman, taking great delight in making her student cry out her name in desire. “P-please! I have Tatsuki and Orihime!” He said, trying to control his mounting primal desire. Suddenly her foot left him and he let out a sigh, of relief or disappointment he was not sure, only to now feel her hand wrap around him as she got in close.

“I already know.” She whispered into his ear as she stroked him. “And so do they.” He turned to face her while trying to control his body from succumbing to her manipulation. He never could defy her. “See Ichigo, we all had a talk.”

(Flashback: Shiba House)

“You want to what?!” Orihime and Tatsuki cried out in surprise. Across from them was the current head of the Shiba clan and their teacher. On the other side of the room, the men were fine tuning their Reishi control for the cannon tomorrow.

“Did I stutter?” Kukaku asked in annoyance. “When all this is over, I want Ichigo to knock me up.” Talking as if it was the most normal thing in the world. To her side, Yoruichi was nodding in understanding.

“He would be excellent stock, Kukaku. Good choice.” She told her friend with a smile.

“But he's our boyfriend!” Orihime protested. “And you're related!”

“Yeah, isn't all this kind of taboo?” Tatsuki asked. The two girls were okay with sharing Ichigo, but only with others they deem friends and cared about. This was neither.

“Not at all.” Yoruichi said. “It can be expected that members of the same clan marry each other in order to produce a 'pure blooded' heir for the clan.”

“Yeah, and we are distantly related enough that it wouldn't really matter.” Kukaku continued. “Besides, if things end up going the way old goat-chin predicted than the Shiba clan will end up rising back up to providence. One of the requirements is to have a ready heir, and I'll be damned if I let Ganju become clan head.” She said, never trusting the clan to that idiot. She had plenty of nightmares about what would happen if he was in charge of it.

“And it would be Ichigo's responsibility as a member of the clan to do as the head orders.” Yoruichi stated. “Besides, this might be for the best.”

“How so?” Tatsuki asked suspiciously, not exactly happy about having to offer her boyfriend up like a whore to get the Shiba's help.

“Ichigo has hollow Reishi. He acts and fights on instinct and impulse on the subconscious level.” Yoruichi explained, remembering the talk with Urahara they had when Ichigo was first growing into a man. “The instinct of animals is survival and domination. Ichigo is sating his base instinct to fight and grow stronger by all his training and fights he tends to get into. The other side of that coin is the desire to spread his seeds for the next generation. Especially after a certain duo woke up that side with one last push. A-HEM!” She said to the two girls, making them look away in embarrassment. “So yeah, both parts need to be satisfied. One to keep him passive, the other to keep him from being a horn dog.”

“Is that why you want to fuck him Sensei?” Asked Orihime, remembering the cat's prying into their sex life before leaving for Soul Society.

“Nah, just want to fuck him.” Yoruichi said casually. “If I wanted to tie myself down, I'd go back to the Shihoin clan. I do what I want girls, simple as that.”

“So what?” Tatsuki asked. “Is he going to have a harem?”

“That's up to you.” Yoruichi said as she got up. “He can have either lovers or fuckbuddies.” She began to walk towards the strawberry in question to plan a strategy. “You can mark me up for the latter.” Her part of the conversation ended as she heard Orihime suggest something else.

(Flashback End)

“So I need to fight a lot to stay peaceful.” He panted as she continued to stroke him, licking his neck and ear occasionally. “And have sex a lot to prevent me from turning into Keigo.”

“Yep!” She said looking him straight in the eyes, seeing a haze of lust already building. “But if you want this to stop, you have to call me what you used to.” She told him, adding her other hand to the mix and fondling his balls. “Say it~.” She grinned. “Yo-ru-nee-chan~.” She sang teasingly, alternating between slow and fast.

“Y-Y-Yoru-,” he struggled, a sense of morals still clashing with what he was told earlier, “Yoru-neechan!” He finally cried out, and she released his cock from her grasp.

“I'm surprised.” She said, looking at his still twitching cock under the water. “I was expecting you to cum from that.” Ichigo smirked, thinking he won over his own lust. “Just as well, that would've been a waste of good cream.” She chirped, submerging herself completely in front of him. Before he could react, she began to slowly consume his cock. He thought the water was hot, Yoruichi's mouth was hotter. She easily lavished his dick, licking every inch with just the right amount of pressure on it, and sucking it into her throat all the way to his base with ease.

“Ah!” He gasped as she sent vibration through his cock with a hum and made him erupt. He felt himself fire off torrents of hot cum down her throat as she gulped down every last drop. Sucking out any remaining jizz, she pulled off of him and resurfaced, breathing in heavily, and making sure he was watching. He got a good look into her mouth, still holding quite a bit of semen as she breathed heavily in satisfaction. Then she rolled her tongue around, tasting and savoring his seed as much as she could before swallowing it all down. Ichigo's manhood returned to full strength at the display as she grinned at him.

“Thank you for the treat.” She smiled and rose up from the water, droplets gliding down her form as her skin shined from the wetness. “Now why don't you return the favor?” She said, putting her dripping slit in front of his face before spreading her lips. “You wouldn't do that to a girl, would you?” She teased him, unaware that he didn't hear her. The musk of her love juices invaded his mind and broke apart any sense of control he had left, giving in to his instinct of lust. He reached around and grabbed her firm lower cheeks and pulled her in, his tongue already lapping against the tender petals of her flower. He hungrily lapped up her dripping nectar and nibbled on her tender flesh, making her push his head deeper into her pussy and fondle her breast, grinning with delight.

'Must have more.' He thought vaguely in his hormone driven haze as he continued to eat her out, driving his tongue into her love canal as his teeth brushed against her clit. His instincts guiding him as he tasted every inch he could with his tongue. The place was filled with the sounds of Yoruichi's moans and purrs of pleasure as he tended to her desires.

“More, more, more!” Yoruichi panted as Ichigo swirled his tongue in her faster and faster. She felt her core tighten and pulled him off, just before she came. “Give me that cock!” She ordered breathlessly, turning around and bending over the edge of the spring. “Fuck me!” She cried out as Ichigo scrambled to do just that. He pressed his cock against her entrance and shoved himself in her, all the way to his base. The forceful intrusion was the final straw as she finally came, squealing out with delight. Driven by his own desire, he began to pump into his teacher, watching her dark pussy devour his cock with ease. The constant spasms and convulsions of her pussy massaging his length with every plunge. Her gasping screams of pleasure as she surrendered to his rough fucking pushed him further and further. The endless stimulation pushed his own climax forth as he flooded her pussy with his searing hot cum. They soon collapsed on the ground, completely spent.

(One hour later)

“That felt great!” Yoruichi cheered as she stretched her body, both herself and Ichigo in the hot spring again. Her completely restored, Ichigo sulking.

“Can't believe that just happened.” He mumbled, ashamed that he gave in to his lust so easily.

“Aw don't worry about it Ichigo!” She said, wrapping an arm around the boy. “You and the girls know the situation and they won't blame you, but this was mainly a stress relief for you.”

“How so?” He asked, his mind clear again.

“You might have hidden it well, but I could tell you were stressed out.” She explained, being serious again. “Worrying over something is almost as bad as being unprepared. I said so earlier. Sex is a great stress relief if used correctly. Now you can focus on what you can do tomorrow.” She patted him on the back before getting out of the water. “Gotta take care of a warrior's needs boy! And we needed relief!” She called out, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow as well.


	3. Clan Obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXKukaku During chapter 31 of Ichigo Awakens

(After the Fireworks party)

The party ended and everything was settling down. Yuzu and Karin were out like lights, Byakuya told Rukia something that turned her into a red stuttering mess, Ganju and the Shiba clan retainers were cleaning up the grounds along with most of the Rukon folk, Isshin gave his son a big thumbs up with a knowing smile before passing out on the floor, smelling heavily of alcohol. Yoruichi told him what Kukaku wanted from him sooner rather than later. He didn't really like it of course, but he understood that as a clan there were rules and expectations. Besides, she helped him and his friends out a great deal so he felt he had to return the favor. He would have concerns about the child, but he knows the Shiba clan can handle themselves after meeting them for himself. Just never thought it would turn out this way.

“Just get in there, and do it.” Ichigo said to himself as he got to Kukaku's room. He opened the door and was greeted with a warm amber glow and a smiling Kukaku laying against her pillows. She removed the loose bandage from her head and wore a loose robe, showing her ample cleavage while displaying her long toned legs. 'Why was I thinking about complaining?' Ichigo thought to himself as he walked into the room, discarding the upper half of his clothes as he made his way towards her.

'Hot damn,' Kukaku thought while licking her lips, 'Yoruichi did good with him.' The shimmering lights of the lanterns made him glow as her eyes trailed down his toned body, a single scar on his chest making her quiver with delight. He reached where she lay as he crawled over her, his body looming above her. He gave himself in to his more primal side as he gazed down at her with desire. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.” He growled before capturing her lips, immediately fighting her for dominance with their tongues. She tasted of tobacco and cinnamon, which he found oddly fitting given her lifestyle. She gained the upper hand when she took one of hers and dug it into his pants, grabbing his manhood directly. He groaned as her silk hand expertly manipulated his sac and rod, sending electricity through his body. He pulled away and attacked her neck while he returned the favor, finding her moist petals as he buried two of his fingers inside while lightly rubbing the sensitive nub at the top. Both tried to match the other as they rubbed each other. After more nibbles and kisses, he left her neck and pulled her robes apart, revealing her large creamy tits with reddening sensitive cherries for him to enjoy.

“You're hungry for this aren't you?” She asked through pants as Ichigo descended on her breasts, teasing her nipples and grinding his hardening length against her. She held him against her chest, wanting to keep the pleasure he was giving her, while trying to use her feet and legs to remove his pants. He grabbed her legs and sat up, holding her legs straight up against him, and removed his pants. He spread her legs again and took a second to aim his cock at her weeping canal before slowing plunging his way inside. Her gasping moans made it hard for him to not savagely ravage her body as he dug his meat sword into her wet sheath, stopping only when he found the entrance to her womb.

“Ready?” He asked her, leaning down till they felt the other's breath.

“As I'll ever be.” She purred, sharing another kiss as he began to thrust into her, rotating his hips to feel all of her love cavern. One of his hands latched onto her ass to give him more leverage into her body. Taking a chance, Kukaku managed to flip them around and continued where Ichigo was by bouncing and grinding against him. She felt herself fall on top of him when he continued to thrust inside of her, latching onto her nipple as payback for getting on top. She pulled one of the sheets to her mouth and bit down on it to prevent from screaming in pleasure, waking up the rest of the family and potentially scarring her young cousins. Her building climax finally hit as Ichigo exploded inside of her, feeling his cum spray against her womb. Her body became racked with muscle spasms as she came down from her orgasmic high. She collapsed to the side, with Ichigo still inside of her, and still hard. He hooked and arm under her knee and lifted it up. “Ichigo?” She asked, worried since she was still sensitive.

“Fulfilling clan obligations, Kukaku-chan.” He breathed into her ear before thrusting into her again.

(The next morning)

“You really went all out there didn't ya?” She asked, feeling her swollen womb filled with her cousin's seed.

“You wanted to get pregnant,” He said getting dressed after cleaning up, “I make sure things get done.” He finished dressing before stretching out some tightening muscles. He felt some primal sense of pride, sowing his seed of the next generation, and then Kukaku chimed in.

“Too bad that it's my safe day then.” She said, making him get hit by stone kanji falling out of the sky. She smirked as he turned back to her. “We'll just have to do this again sometime.” She said, cupping her breast with a mischievous wink. He growled in annoyance before remembering something that bugged him.

“By the way, what did you and Byakuya talk about?” He asked as she stretched herself out.

“Oh, just him finding a way to repay a life debt he feels toward you. Ask him the details.”


	4. Returning the Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRangiku During Chapter 31 of Ichigo Awakens

(Squad 10: Rangiku Matsumoto's room)

Rangiku took a deep breath and reflected on the events of the day, as things started to settle down. Toshiro almost got a response from Momo before she returned to her catatonic state. Several other Soul Reapers were offering their assistance to Captain Love and others were applying for her old captain's new division. She was glad to find out he was alive and the party yesterday served as a good distraction. All the hustle and bustle left her to her thoughts, that one of her oldest friends was a traitor and she couldn't stop it.

“Hello?” She heard suddenly, making her jump in surprise. “Rangiku?” She turned to see her former captain's son.

“Oh, you're Ichigo.” She said, meeting the hybrid for the first time in her life. “I was at the party yesterday. You Shiba folk really know how to have fun.” Her mood got better when she saw what he had with him. “Are those dried persimmons?” She said, pointing at the small bag in his hand.

“Uh, yeah.” Ichigo responded, pulling out one of the shriveled fruits while handing her the bag. “I heard you liked them. Took forever to get my hands on these considering I had no money.” He took a bite of dried fruit, letting the sweet taste dance on his tongue.

“Thank you for the gift.” She said, flashing a teasing smile. “How about I return the favor?” She traced a finger around her cleavage, making Ichigo stutter in embarrassment at her shameless flirting before she pulled out a bottle of liquor. “Come on! You gotta have a fun side to you! You're Captain Isshin's son after all.” And she somehow got Ichigo to start drinking with her. After a few cups between them, mostly her, she asked something that was bugging her. “So, what made you want to talk to me?” She asked, slurred after drinking most of the first bottle and half of the second one, while Ichigo was on a third cup.

“Well.” Ichigo started, thinking back to the rest of Gin's letter. “Hey Ichigo, if you're reading this, do me a favor. Look after Rangiku for me. She's been like a sister to me. Could've been more, but I distanced myself to focus on my mission. I've been watching you a long time, you're the only one I trust with this. Keep it a secret though, she shouldn't cry over an ass like me.” “Dad said you seemed depressed yesterday. Like you needed a friend.” She looked at him with calm, focused eyes that belied how much she was drinking. “I really don't like seeing anyone sad, not when I could help.” He looked at her to see her giving him teary, puppy eyes. He was immediately on edge after that.

“You are such a sweetie!” She cried out, hugging Ichigo into her chest and cutting off his air supply. “You are so much better than that jerk Gin! Always running off, never telling me where he went!” She ranted while Ichigo was struggling for breath, she also felt something in his coat pockets. She pulled him away, Ichigo started gasping for air, and finally got a good look at him. “A gentleman and a hottie. How about I give you a little something for being so nice?”

“Rangiku, are you drunk?” Ichigo asked as she leaned in, licking her lips.

“Maybe.” She said before she pounced on him. Hugging him to her breasts again, nearly making him suffocate. This time he fought back, pushing against her large pillows with his thumbs, conveniently, pushing against her nipples which became noticeably harder under the fabric of her Shihakusho. She moaned from the force he used to push as he managed to free himself. “So it's like that is it?” She purred, giving him a hungry, predatory look. She loosened her Shihakusho a bit to reveal more of her breasts. “Aren't you going to keep me happy, I-chi-go?” She teased, excited him even more. He clenched his fists and attacked, immediately consuming her lips and driving his tongue into her mouth.

'Must... stay... in... control!' He commanded himself. He would never deny that Rangiku was attractive, but his plans never involved sleeping with her. He needed to act fast and make sure they don't do something she'll regret. He watched her eyes rolling and listened to her moans as he kissed her with all the skill and experience that Yoruichi drove into him. Nibbling on her lips and sucking on her tongue, while his hands instinctively found their way into her clothes. His fingers buried themselves into her sex, curved, and rubbed against her G-spot with rapid abandon. Her muffled screams of pleasure rang in his ears as he pulled and lavished her nipples while his thumb ground against her sensitive bud. The second he felt her pussy spasm and her body clench, he placed his hand in front of her face.

“That was...” She whispered before her body feel limp to the ground, Ichigo gently lowering her to her bed and covering her with the sheets. The moment he caught his breath, his hands went straight for his crotch.

“God this hurts!” He growled, dropping his pants to see his hardened length turning purple. “Seriously? I thought that was just a cheesy line in those porno Keigo made me watch.”

“You never had to deny yourself sex with a beautiful woman that was practically asking for it.” Zangetsu chimed in. “I am both somehow proud and disappointed at the same time.”

“She was drunk and depressed.” Ichigo said, wincing from the pain his meat rod gave him. “Never a combination for good judgment.”

“Yeah, too easy.” Zangetsu agreed. “No point if it wasn't earned the right way.”

“I'm not trying to have sex with her, I'm trying to cheer her up.” Ichigo groaned. “Can't go to sleep like this.”

“Why don't you use that kido spell on yourself?” The spirit asked. Ichigo used Inemuri to put his sisters to sleep on more than one occasion, but he never tried it on himself. Ichigo shrugged and put his hand in front of his face before activating the spell. He than fell like a log on the floor.

(The next morning)

Ichigo woke up before Rangiku did, and before anyone showed up to yell at her. The first thing he felt was a mild throb in his head and slight nausea. He looked over to Rangiku as she continued resting before he grabbed his pants and headed for her bathroom, discarding them in a pile in the corner. He figured he could use the quick shower. When he started cleaning himself did Rangiku rise from her rest.

“Gotta hand it to him. He really is a gentleman.” She said, knowing full well what happened last night. She was perfectly coherent, years of hard drinking gave her an incredible tolerance, and awake the entire time, being a kido expert herself she had a fail safe guard against that specific spell in case of something like this taking a turn for the worst. To her surprise, Ichigo was well endowed which she saw as a plus, and he had a strong sense of his morals. However, getting lucky wasn't what she was interested in. She silently made her way into her bathroom, Ichigo already preoccupied, and looked for the letter that was in his Shihakusho. “You really are an ass Gin.” She said, once she read his letter. “And you were right about him.” She looked back to Ichigo's silhouette in the shower mist, remembering his steel hard cock. 'Well, it would be rude not to.' She thought as she stripped as well, joining Ichigo.

“Rangiku!?” Ichigo jumped, feeling a pair of large breast press into her back.

“That was mean~.” She pouted, wrapping her arms around him. “Putting me to sleep when things were getting good.” She felt him tense in her embrace. “I'm not a lieutenant of the Court Guard Squads for nothing, I counteracted your spell the moment you tried it. It was a good attempt though, my guard's always up when I'm drinking. When you used that kido, I that you were going to try something. To my surprise, you put me to bed and knocked yourself out.” Ichigo scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

“Well, like I said. My intention was-” He was saying before Rangiku interrupted.

“Was to look after me like Gin asked?” He tensed again as she turned him around and looked into his eyes. She smiled a grateful smile. “Gin always looked after me since the day we met. We were like family. Finding that letter helped me more than you can ever imagine.” She hugged him tightly. “If he trusted you, that's all the more reason for me to as well, Ichigo.” She then turned a mischievous eye to him. “But don't think I'm that easy! I want you to woo me big boy.” She said with a grin. “And speaking of big boys.” She dropped to her knees to get eye level with his hardening length. “I believe we didn't get acquainted.” She said before grabbing his length and jerking him off, licking the tip every few seconds.

“Rangiku!” Ichigo cried, bracing himself against a wall. “What are you doing?”

“Returning the favor, Ichigo~!” She said before dragging her tongue along his length. “You made me cum, it's only right I do so too.” She then gobbled it down and began bobbing her head on him.

“Rangiku, I have girlfriends!” He said, in a hope to stop her and him from being unfaithful, again. She actually did stop.

“I'm sorry I didn't-” She said before the words fully registered. “Girlfriends?” Ichigo looked away.

“Two are best friends that agreed to share me and probably want Rukia in that group.” He explained. The two stared at each other for a while.

“So I can join.” She said realizing she could get a lot from being one of Ichigo's girlfriend.

“You'd have to talk to them first.” He admitted. “Though they never filled me in on the criteria. Either way, I will do as Gin asks.”

“Careful, you might make me fall for you completely~.” She warned before grabbing her breasts and sandwiching Ichigo's cock between them. “Now where were we?” She asked before rubbing his rod with her tits. For Ichigo, it felt like silk pillows were consuming his dick. “Oooo~, it's so hot!” She said before he began thrusting into her cleavage. She licked the head of his dick every time it poked through her flesh mounds, bringing him closer and closer to climax before he erupted all over her breasts. “Wow, that's thick stuff.” She said before lapping up some of his seed. “Not bad either.” She soon cleaned her breasts and swallowed his every drop. Ichigo choose to continued with his shower, only on a much colder setting before feeling the familiar pain and nausea.

“Oh god, too much alcohol for a first time.” Ichigo groaned, catching Rangiku's eye.

“I did have tea if you only asked.” She said, making him growl in annoyance. “Go see Unohana. She's got a great hangover cure.”


	5. Masaki's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MasakiXIsshin During chapter 34 of Ichigo Awakens

(Shiba Household)

“Really? Considering what Yoruichi told me, I thought you already planted some seeds in that petite girl.” She said, adding fuel to the rage fire of Masaki. “After all, you made me see stars.” Ichigo started sweating bullets as he felt a cold hand wrap around his shoulder.

“I~chi~go~.” He heard his mother sing in the most blood chilling tone. “What is she talking about?” Ichigo used all the speed skills he had a his disposal, creating speed clones and cratering every place he landed at, as he ran for his life. “To think my innocent baby boy is doing such naughty things.” She pouted, looking at the destruction Ichigo left in his wake as he ran from her. “And whose to blame for this?” She turned a glare to her husband, who was trying to sneak away. “STAY PUT ISSHIN!” She yelled before turning to the Shiba head.

“Go down to the lower basement.” She said quickly. “Third door on the right.” Kukaku then gathered her twin cousins and practically ran out of the house. “Come on girls, let's go shopping!” Masaki turned to Isshin and gave him a sweet smile... that was a thousand times colder than Hitsugaya's power.

“Masaki, what are you planning my dear?” He asked in a fearful loving, praying to placate his wife. Her response was to gently cup his face.

“Why dear husband,” she said before gripping his ear tightly, “I'm just thinking about how you'll pay me back for corrupting my son.” She began dragging him along by the ear as she continued talking. “See, I've always wanted to try something with you. But then Ichigo was born and I kept that little fantasy locked away until he was old enough to be left unsupervised for a time. Then I went into that damn coma.” They reached the door Kukaku was talking about, labeled 'S.D.', and she threw the door open and took in the sight. Leather and rubber outfits of various sizes and styles, whips, paddles, lashes, gags, candles, tables, chairs, wooden horses, cuffs, and a smiling Masaki. “And now I'm awake, the kids are out, and we're both backed up.” She turned her icy smile to her husband again. “Unless you've been cheating on me.” Isshin shook his head fearfully. “Good. Let's get some relief.” She threw him inside and grabbed a whip, cracking it in front of him loudly. “Now strip.”

As the married man slowly took off his clothes, Masaki walked over to a clothing rack and pulled something out, disappearing into a small changing room Kukaku had built into the side of the room. When she came out, she was wearing a black leather outfit that Isshin would've found sexy; she wore a black corset and black panties with black leather gloves and boots. It would've been sexy indeed had it not been for the black whip in her hands. 

“Isshin, I think you deserve a smack for every year you encouraged our son to be a dirty playboy. And then a few more because I damn well feel like it…” She said ominously.

“Why does Kukaku have all of this?!” Isshin said, chills running down his spine. 

“That's not important right now,” Masaki said as she walked over to him, shaking her hips as she walked in her black leather thigh-high heels. “Bend over that table for me, darling.”

“Now, Masaki…”

The wife put a gloved finger onto her husband's lips, shushing him. “Isshin, for the time being, you'll call me Mistress. This is your punishment, after all….” She pulled her husband into a bruising kiss before slipping a collar around his neck. “It's always been my deepest fantasy since I was young to have a man on a leash. And now I'm gonna fulfill that fantasy and then some. On your knees.” she said, walking over and putting a heel to her husband's back. 

As Isshin got down on all fours the black-leather clad Masaki smiled seductively. She wasn't going to hurt her husband, much, but scaring the daylights out of him was much more fun than she thought. It'd been so long since she felt like a woman and she was going to experiment with every fantasy now that she was out of her coma. She pulled on the leash and dragged Isshin over to a table. Masaki harshly bent Isshin over the edge of the table and rubbed the whip against his back. “Isshin, say my name.”

“Masaki, please, I-”

CRACK!

“Say my name!”

CRACK!

Isshin gripped the table. He never knew his wife could be so vicious. “Masaki!” He screamed, his back stinging from the hit. 

“WRONG!”

CRACK!

“Ah!” Isshin cried out, sweat rolling down his back. “Mistress!”

“LOUDER!”

CRACK! 

Despite the stinging pain of the whip, or maybe because of it, Isshin could feel himself getting aroused as his wife dominated him. “Mistress!” He shouted.

Masaki walked over to her husband and kissed the red marks she'd caused, her gloved hand traveling down his side. “What's this?” She smirked when her hand wrapped around her husband's cock. “I hit you a few times and you're hard as a rock.” She leaned forward and nibbled on Isshin's earlobe. “Looks like my husband's as dirty as me.”

Keeping Isshin lying on the table, Masaki walked over to the wall and grabbed some handcuffs. Isshin gulped when she turned around, an evil smile on his face. “Honey,” she said as she slowly walked back to him. “I haven't been able to pleasure myself for the past six years. I think it only fair if you know what that's like….”

Ca-click!

Isshin gave a low groan as Masaki cuffed his hands behind his back and led him away from the table, Isshin having to keep up with her on his knees. She walked over to chair and put her boot on it, smiling wickedly down at her bound husband. “Isshin, lick my boot!” She ordered. 

The man stuck out his tongue and started to lick her boot, trying to work his way past the bad taste of leather in his mouth. Masaki got turned on from the sight of her strong, powerful husband licking her boots, her panties becoming stained from her pussy heating up. Getting an evil thought, she grabbed Isshin by the back of his head and shoved his face into her panties, suffocating him with her crotch. “Lick my pussy, Isshin!” She ordered.

With Masaki keeping a tight grip on the back of his head, Isshin didn't have much choice. His tongue was already sore from licking her boot clean but he endured it as he started to lick his wife's crotch through her panties, his tongue feeling raw from the rough fabric on his tongue. Masaki's head rolled back as she kept her husband-now-fucktoy in place, grinding her crotch into his face. Looking down she saw that Isshin's cock was throbbing and smirked. 

“Even after all of this you're still hard? I can see where Ichigo gets his perverseness from now. I think I'll have to punish you for it,” she said in a sing-song fashion. Taking Isshin's head out of her crotch, she dragged him over to the far side of the room where a bed lay. She removed the handcuffs around his wrists before kissing him deeply, her tongue exploring her mouth. Isshin put his hands on her naked thighs, thinking his punishment was over and he could make love to his wife for the first time in years. Unfortunately, Masaki was far from over.

Swatting his hands, Masaki put both hands on Isshin's strong, hairy chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Quickly digging through some drawers, she pulled out a few items that made a chill run down Isshin's spine. “Masaki, please-” he started.

“Isshin, what have I told you?” Masaki asked with faux-kindness. “Right now, the only thing you can call me is Mistress. Do I have to get the whip again to make sure you remember that? I think I still owe you a few more hits, if that's your preference….” Isshin felt another chill run down his spine. He'd told Ichigo and his sisters that Masaki was like the sun of his world. 

Now his sun had just gone supernova and had warped into an evil black hole. 

In Masaki's hands were more handcuffs and she tied her husband to the bedposts, keeping his limps spread. “And what's this?” she asked, running a finger along the underside of Isshin's cock. “My husband is so dirty. I need to punish this dirty cock….”

Isshin let out a loud groan as Masaki put a cock-ring around the base of his shaft, denying him the sweet release that she'd been driving him towards. Smirking at Isshin's pained expression, Masaki reached for her panties and pulled them off, revealing her wet honeypot to her husband. Already her juices dripped down her leg from her treatment of Isshin, kinda liking him helpless before her. 

Isshin moaned as Masaki's gloved hand gripped his cock, his wife gently stroking him. Despite the loving treatment she was giving him it was downright torture for him since he couldn't reach for his cock due to his hands being shackled. Masaki's stroking was going so slow, her gloves feeling so good around his sensitive cock but the cock-ring kept the building fire inside him to a minimum, making it absolute hell for Isshin after several minutes. Masaki felt her husband's manhood twitch in her hands, as if trying to will itself into release against the ring restraining it. “You look like you're in pain, Isshin? Should I kiss it and make it feel better” she wickedly teased. She leaned down and kissed the dripping tip, her tongue circling the thick head, making Isshin cry out in agonizing pleasure, his wrists trying in vain to break the cuffs. 

“Oh? My kiss wasn't enough to make you feel better?” Masaki asked while raising her eyebrows. “Isshin, I just asked you a question….”

“N-No, Mistress. Please take off the ring!” Isshin pleaded, hoping that his wife had had her fun and could let him feel sweet release. 

Masaki shook her head and wagged a finger in front of his face. “Now, Isshin, I haven't had my fill yet. If my kiss won't make you feel better…” she undid the ties to her black corset and tossed the garment to the floor before cupping her breasts, “I'll make my breasts make you feel better.”

Isshin was on the verge of tears once Masaki wedged his cock between her tits, giving him a paizuri. His cock had been held back from cumming for so long it was starting to hurt now, the cursed ring continuing to keep the wildfire of pleasure imprisoned inside of him. “Ah! Masaki!” he shouted, his eyes squeezing shut.

Grinning from her husband's pained expression, Masaki decided she'd tortured her husband enough. “Alright, Isshin, since you're gonna be a big baby about it….” She reached for Isshin's cock-ring and removed it before sitting up. Feeling a little masochistic, she walked over to the table and grabbed two pins tied to tiny weights and pinched her nipples with them, sighing as her nipples were stretched. Going back to Ichigo she removed her boots and got back onto the bed. Straddling her husband's lap, she took Isshin's thick cock and rubbed the head against her slit. “So tell me, my darling husband, do you promise you won't encourage this sort of behavior with Ichigo anymore?” she asked, tracing her husband's jaw with a gloved finger. 

“Yes….”

“Do you promise you won't try and corrupt my beautiful daughters like you did Ichigo?”

“Yes….”

“Do you promise that you'll let me do this to you when I feel extra kinky from now on?” she asked with an evil smirk. 

Gulping, Isshin nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.”

A loud cry filled the room as Masaki sank down on Isshin's cock, the wife feeling the man fill her. Isshin almost came right then and there. It'd been so long since they'd been together and Isshin hadn't been with anyone in the six years since Masaki went into a coma. Like she said, they were both pent up. And now they were both coming unglued. 

Putting her hands on his muscular chest, Masaki sank down until she'd taken every inch of Isshin's cock inside her. She rolled her head back and sighed as her husband stretched her walls. “Fuck, I've needed this so baaaaaaad….”

Without warning she started to bounce on Isshin's cock. The bed creaked and groaned as Masaki treated her husband like he was a stallion, which was kind of a first for Isshin. Usually he was on top whenever they were intimate before but then again he never knew his sweet, loving wife could be such a sadist. He clenched his teeth as she squeezed him with her tight muscles, choking his cock. “Masaki!” he grunted, thrusting up into her.

“Oh yes!” Masaki moaned, her body moving on its own accord. She'd given in to her darkest desires and now her body was responding in kind. Her breasts bounced madly, the weights clinking as they went up and down, making her brain melt from the heat in her chest. She saw Isshin's face and leaned down, kissing him deeply, her hips smacking against his as she drove his cock deeper and deeper into her. Her tongue snaked into her husband's mouth, tasting Isshin and teasing his tongue. Isshin gave in to his wife's control and moaned into her mouth, their tongues lewdly coming together with as much fervor as their lower halves. 

Masaki reached beneath her and rubbed her clit, making jolts of ecstasy was through her mind. Her bouncing became faster as she felt the knot inside of her come undone; her body no longer accustomed to the pleasures of the flesh. “Cumming! Cum with me, Isshin! CUM WITH ME!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she squirted all over Isshin's cock and balls. 

“Masaki! Ahhhh!” Isshin shouted before releasing inside his wife, painting her innards white with his cum. 

The two stayed like that, Masaki on top of Isshin's lap, for several minutes as they rode their highs. Finally Masaki came to her senses and blinked, panting as exhaustion came over her. Getting off of Isshin, she made a mental note to take some contraceptives when she felt the cum leak from her pussy. “So, Isshin,” she said as she uncuffed her husband. “Did we learn our lesson?”

“Yes, dear….” Isshin rubbed his sore wrists and sighed as he sat up. Masaki tossed him his clothes before putting up the black-leather outfit that she'd taken off the rack. As Masaki put her clothes back on she grabbed a small bag from off the wall and started to put the weights, cuffs, whip and a few other items inside. “Honey…” Isshin asked fearfully. “What are you doing?”

Masaki winked and kissed her husband's cheek. “Some toys so we can have some fun at home!”

'WHY DOES KUKAKU HAVE ALL OF THIS?!' Isshin thought as he followed his wife out of the room….


	6. Losing Inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXTatsukiXRukiaXRangiku UryuXNemu During the reception in chapter 41 of Ichigo Awakens

(The Reception)

Ichigo watched the party go from civil to chaos in minutes. Started nice at first, then people started drinking. Ichigo was calmly sitting on the side, staying away from the chaos, as a brawl erupted among the eleventh. That was until one of them accidentally punched him, leading to a one sided beat down of nearly the whole squad. Now he held some ice on his rapidly healing eye as he watched the chaos.

“Your marriage to Rukia will be a much more civil affair, I assure you.” He heard Byakuya say as the noble sat next to the hybrid. “It's nice to see you behaving yourself Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Aside from that brawl with Zaraki's squad.” Ichigo responded, finally healed from that affair. “I just didn't want to get too involved in this madness.” Ichigo then noticed his fiancee, along with his other girlfriends, drinking together. “Shouldn't you try to stop that?” He asked his future brother. Byakuya shook his head as he pointed out a more worrying and bizarre sight, the Kuchiki elders partying and laughing like fools. A drinking contest between the Shiba and Kuchiki leaders. “What the hell?”

“I'll explain,” Byakuya groaned, “for you and many others, this is a wedding celebration. For everyone else, they might die so why not lose themselves.” He then pulled out his own jug of sake and started chugging before passing it to Ichigo.

“Thanks.” The hybrid said as he took some of the burning liquor. “Hard to believe there's a war on the horizon.” Then he heard Hisagi say about about Rangiku's breasts that irked him for some reason. After punching the man he was tackled to the ground by a few inebriated ladies.

“Hey Ichigo!” Tatsuki slurred shouted, face flushed and eyes unfocused from the alcohol. “Why haven't you been doing the sex with me and Orihime?” She demanded, mortifying Ichigo.

“Yeah I want to see what's coming for me later!” Rukia responded, equally drunk.

“Woohoo! Get it off!” Rangiku shouted, just as... actually with her it was hard to tell. Nevertheless, they began to strip the strawberry.

“Byakuya! Help me!” Ichigo yelled out, struggling to keep his clothes on.

“Very well.” The noble said as he downed the rest of the jug. “The mansion is currently empty, try not to break anything.” He said before abandoning his future brother.

“Byakuya!” Ichigo yelled one last time as he was dragged away.

(Kuchiki Manor)

After the girls got him to the Kuchiki house, somehow, they didn't waste time as Tatsuki pulled his pants down. The hybrid fell to the and tried to cover himself before someone tied his arms with a kido spell. This led to some suspicions that one of them wasn't as drunk as she went on. Not currently on his focus because this was not a situation he normally approved of. They finally settled into a steady position, Ichigo's head was in Rangiku's lap and being smothered by her large breasts, Tatsuki and Rukia were in front of his manhood, their breath tickling his hardening rod.

“It's been a while since I last got to see this.” Tatsuki said, almost hungrily.

'Can this really fit inside me?' Rukia thought as Ichigo's scent flooded her nostrils. Tatsuki spat on her hand and began stroking Ichigo's cock.

“Time to enjoy this strawberry sucker.” She said before sticking it into her mouth and began sucking. Ichigo groaned in pleasure, feeling a pleasure he was denied because of work and fear of his mother. Tatsuki moaned in delight, savoring her lover's flavor as her tongue danced around the meat rod. Rangiku freed her tits from there confines and returned to smothering Ichigo with them, moaning as he slowly began to give in to his desires and gingerly suck on her hardening buds. Rukia watched Tatsuki in amazement, feeling desire build up in her as well. Tatsuki noticed this and drove herself down to the base of Ichigo's cock, deep throating her man and slowly pulling back with a loud pop. “Want a taste?” She teased Rukia, who slowly nodded.

“Yes please.” She whispered softly, gingerly licking the length of her fiance flesh blade. Her mind slowly lost itself as she became intoxicated with his scent and flavor. He clumsy tongue movements had their own charm and effect on the hybrid as the pent up pressure he had was slowly beginning to weaken. Tatsuki, already giving in to her desires, dipped her fingers into Rukia's soaking core while she ground her's on Ichigo's leg. Ichigo continued to preoccupy himself with the large pillowy breasts on his face, tenderizing Matsumoto's nipples with his teeth and eliciting moans from the woman. What finally broke the dam when was Tatsuki drove Rukia's head down on his cock while she massaged his balls, making him blow his load down the snow bunny's throat and nearly choking her while her knot of pleasure came undone. Ichigo's hand went to Tatsuki's honeypot and gave her nub a pinch with a small twist and a small manipulation of kido to increase the effect a good tenfold. Soon he pried himself free, made sure they were all okay, and scanned the room.

“I swear,” He groaned, “next time I have any sex, everyone will be consenting and SOBER!” He growled, not happy that this happened again. “Speaking of sober.” He said as his vision rested on the most experienced drinker among them. Knowing she was caught, she gave him her best puppy eyes.

“I thought you'd like a little relief.” She said, knowing he wasn't as immune to that charm as her captain. He was a good second though. He had her over his knee as he pulled her hakama pants down and gave her bare ass multiple hard slaps, making her yelp in pain several times. “Owie~.” She whined, twitching from the punishment Ichigo gave her.

“I wonder what happened to Uryu.” He said, remembering how Nemu dragged him away.

(Squad 12 Research lab)

Uryu angrily stormed out of the research building, dressing himself in his Quincy/Shinigami robes. Behind him was an annoyed Mayuri yelling after the Quincy.

“Come on!” He yelled. “You're interested in her! I even set the mood this time!” But Uryu ignored him and disappeared into the night. Mayuri turned to his daughter, who was tied in leather bondage, exposing and emphasizing her more erogenous features, with cat ears and a ball gag in her mouth. Her expression was as neutral as ever. “Maybe we should've gathered data about what he was into before trying this.” Nemu spoke in muffled tones through her gag. “No, I don't think he's into that.” She muffled suggested something else. “I might as well. I have better things to do than procure a sample of that nature.” Again she mumbled something that Mayuri somehow understood. “I'm not worried about that. You don't have eggs.”


	7. Savage Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KenpachiXUnohana Honeymoon after Chapter 41 of Ichigo Awakens

(Central Underground Prison: Muken) 

The two Kenpachi entered the endless abyss of the final prison of Soul Society. Because of the looming war they could not expect a relaxing honeymoon vacation, by everyone else's standards. Considering who these two were, Genryusai figured that what they wanted would be highly destructive and resulting in one or both of them being out of commission if Retsu wasn't a master healer. The final solution was to send them both to the Muken and just let them do whatever. Only the braver members of Court Guard Squads didn't attempt to flee.

“So this is where you trained Ichigo.” Zaraki said, gazing into the eternal darkness before him. “Seems spacious.”

“Ichigo is training beyond what anyone would normally do.” Unohana stated, letting her braid loose as she walked ahead. “Genryusai sees him as his successor and expects great things from him. I was also going to train you here.” She returned to her true self, as Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi. “Like Ichigo to Yamamoto, you were the one I knew would succeed me as Kenpachi. After our first fight, I knew I was to one day die by your hand. But then you crippled yourself, weakened yourself to a shell of what you could be. My last fight was to restore my successor. Then you fought Ichigo and changed everything.” She looked over her left hand, the simple golden band on her finger. “I suppose you still did take my life, but there will be many more fights for me down the line.”

“I can live with that.” Zaraki said getting behind her. “I'll kill my enemies, and the enemies of my allies, so long as I satisfy my thirst for combat. I'm actually itching for that rematch, dear.” He said with a twisted grin. Yachiru held a similar one as she spun around and stabbed a dagger into his chest, his blood soaking into his clothes.

“Shall we scratch that itch then?” She suggested with a twisted gleam in her eyes. “The only proper way you or I could celebrate our union. Battle. Every time our own blood stains our clothes, we remove it.” Kenpachi smiled a savage grin as he back handed his wife away from him.

“I'm getting hard already.” He said, pulling of his Haori and Shihakusho. “Though you did get a headstart, I'm not about to lose so easily.” He pulled out his chipped blade and charged forward to meet his wife in a clash of sparks. Yachiru met that grin, spitting out a glob of blood. The dance of blades commenced, each strike showcasing their skill. Zaraki was stronger and much more fierce while Unohana was faster and more refined. Her greater skill was countered by his bestial instinct. They never called out their blades as they made their cuts light enough to shed blood. He cut her thighs, she lost her pants. She stabbed him in the side, he removed his bandages. On and on the exchange went before both were clad in naught but their underwear. The held each other in another bladelock, covered in a sheen mixed of blood and sweat, with their arousal apparent to the other. The first Kenpachi tripped her lover to fall on his back before dropping her sword.

“Enough of this playing, beloved.” She purred, untying her soiled loincloth and baring herself like a goddess of war. She flicked her hair behind herself as she descended on her mate. “Time to take what is now mine.” She tore his loincloth down to reveal his beastly cock, making him growl in primal desire. Already wet from the pleasure of combat, she impaled herself down to the base of his dick, releasing a delighted scream of pain and pleasure from the forced intrusion. She braced her hands on his chest, attempting to catch her breath before riding her successor and lover's other blade. Zaraki growled in pleasure, loving how she squeezed the life out of his cock to the point of being painful, but he refused to be idle. He rose to met her, throwing his face into her chest and worshiping the lone scar on her body. The only mar that marked her as his. She rolled her hips to meet his powerful thrusts, losing themselves in the primal desire of their mating. There was no romance, only instinct and desire. The entire area shook with their explosive Reiatsu as they reached their highs and screamed out their release.

(Squad 1 Barracks)

Ichigo was exchanging sword strikes with Yamamoto, a wooden practice sword against the old man's cane, when both felt the very ground shake out of nowhere. It was enough to give the two pause as they looked down, into the earth where two of the strongest warriors were.

“That's a little disturbing.” Ichigo remarked, before to forget what was possibly happening down there.


	8. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRukia Night after their wedding in chapter 45 of Ichigo Awakens

(Secluded lakeside lodge)

Ichigo sat at the edge of the queen sized bed looking through the window to the setting sun in the distance, the reddish glow of the falling star turns the lake into a sea of amber gold as the day draws to an end. The lodge was a small simple home with a fireplace, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, made out of pine trees that still gave a small refreshing scent. Ichigo and Rukia changed out of their wedding attire and into more simple clothes. Ichigo was just wearing pants as the married couple prepared for their carnal union. Rukia was taking a bath, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts. He was grateful to Byakuya and Kukaku for trying to manipulate the situation for his freedom and benefit, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. Byakuya can handle himself, he had no doubts about that, Rukia on the other hand. He knew she was stronger now, but he had to protect her when she was weakened, save her was she was to be executed, and now she was the prime target to ensure his obedience. He know the leaders of the Gotei would protect her, but she was his wife now, his mate. Instinct demanded that he protect her from anything. Did she even want to marry him at all, or was she forced into this because of their positions? He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed her coming out of the bathroom.

“Something bothering you, dear~?” She teased as she hugged him from behind, making him jump in surprise. “Wow, I got the drop on the amazing Ichigo Kurosaki. Whatever shall he do?” She giggled, earning a slight chuckle from him that seemed half-hearted. Her cheery demeanor dropped as she worried about her husband. “Everything alright Ichigo?” He reached up and held her hand, releasing a heavy sigh.

“I... I just don't like this.” He said reluctantly. “Is this just because of clan politics? Are you even okay with this? Will you be-” He started rattling on until Rukia got up and stepped on his head. Taking a second to process what just happened he raised his head and threw Rukia slightly off balance.

“You fool!” She nearly shouted. “Where's the man that defied Soul Society? The one that swore to protect what's precious to him? The one that has faith in his loved ones?” Ichigo responded by grabbing her wrist and ankle and then pulling her down to the bed with him on top.

“Better?” He asked, taking in the sight of her flushed face. A steep contrast to the white nighty she was wearing. She soon regained her composure and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she never lost her blush.

“Much.” She said, combing her fingers through his hair. “It's sweet that you worry like this Ichigo, but please understand. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with this, I AM capable of protecting myself, and everything will be fine. Everyone still talks about how you've changed Soul Society for the better. People in the Rukon I've never known greet Shinigami with a smile now, Shin'o Academy actually needed to expand to accommodate all the new students, and Ganju's running himself ragged leading the 'Reuniting Families' program of squad 14.” She pulled him down to her chest and cradled him in her arms. “Take a second to see all the good you've done instead of worrying about what ifs.” Ichigo just listened to her heart beating in her chest, the rhythmic pumping calming his nerves.

“Thank you, Rukia.” He said with a smile. Rukia returned the gesture before making him sit up and crawling into his lap, placing her ear against his chest. Ichigo's larger frame enveloped her in a warm, protective embrace.

“You truly live up to your name as 'Protector'.” She said, referring to the way he prefers his name to be interpreted as. “I'm glad you're my husband.” She looked up at him, sharing a soft smile, as the leaned towards each other and exchanging a gentle kiss. Passion slowly built between the two as Ichigo trailed his lips down her jawline to her neck while his hands slowly removed her nighty. Rukia's hands wandered, pulling herself deeper to her lover and feeling the defined muscles that marked his strength, to playing around with the loose hem of his pants. Soon Rukia's night dress was pulled down and exposed her pert breasts to the air, which she weakly attempted to cover. Ichigo smiled at her shy cuteness before bringing himself to her ear.

“Size isn't everything Rukia.” He whispered gently before tracing his tongue along her outer ear and nibbling on the lobe. She gasped out her pleased surprised as Ichigo tenderized her ear while a hand went to her chest, feeling up and massaging the boob of his wife. As he worked her chest, her hands finally went into his pants and grasped his package. The hardened length felt burning hot in her hands as her silky fingers glided up and down his shaft. Slowly, Ichigo moved his head to her chest while his hands pulled her closer to him and down to her moistening core. His fingers traced her lower lips before opening them and sinking a finger into her. They continued like that, exploring the other's most private areas before Ichigo raised himself up and removed his pants. Rukia copied with her night dress as she laid herself bare and presented herself willingly to her husband. 

“Love me, my protector.” She begged just before Ichigo claimed her lips in a deep kiss and guiding his cock into her petite body. As he slowly sunk into her, every inch caused them to moan in pleasure. Her pussy sucking him in and coiling around his dick which spread her cavern in a delicious way. Not even letting the other take a breath they began to buck their hips into each other, losing themselves in the carnal passion. There was no thought as Ichigo pounded his cock into her, no reasoning when they flipped and she rode him while moving her hips to feel him in every last inch of her. So lost in the rapture of the other's body that even when they came, her womb flooded with his seed and his rod in her pussy's crushing grip, they continued. Hours passed into the night before either one collapsed, finally exhausted. Ichigo was flaccid after rutting for hours and Rukia was pouring out a river from her womb, her stomach distended from the amount of seed within her. They soon faded from the waking world and into the realm of dreams. Ichigo imagining a world safe from monsters like Aizen and Yhwach while surrounded by his friends and loved ones while Rukia dreamed of the growing family she and Ichigo would have, joking with her sister wives while their kids played with their father. For now, everything was at peace.


	9. Chizuru's Wish Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXChizuruXOrihime Sometime in the middle of Chapter 48 of Ichigo Awakens

(Karakura Highschool: After hours)

Chizuru walked through the empty halls of the school, pausing to take a deep breath to calm her nerves every few steps. Tatsuki gave her a choice, making it clear that there was no other way she was going to be that close to Orihime in any other circumstance. She thought long and hard about whether she could or would go through it. She didn't want to but if it had to be this way, at least she could be with her princess and with a decent partner. She came close to one of the few unlocked classrooms when she heard it. Erotic moans, the slapping of flesh, and the creaking of desks. She reached the room and looked inside to see what she came for, Orihime bouncing wildly on Ichigo's cock. Chizuru froze as she watched, Orihime's large breasts shaking with every bounce, her wet pussy devouring her lover's thick rod, and the debauched face as the two teens shared a sloppy kiss while he massaged her mounds. The more she watched, the more she listened, the more she smelled the thick musk of sex, the more she began to lose her reasoning. She was so entranced that she didn't notice her hands moving of their own volition to her breasts and aching pussy, nor the smirking figure that came up from behind.

“Looks amazing, doesn't it?” The person said in an erotic tone. Chizuru tried to turn around as her hands ended up being replaced by the person behind her, revealing herself to be Tatsuki. Chizuru was about to scream before Tatsuki began to finger the girl through her panties and making her gasp. “You know the deal Chizuru~.” She whispered while slowly teasing the lesbian, making her rethink her stance on being the receiver rather than the giver. “You want to be with Orihime, you have to have get in a three-way with Ichigo.” Tatsuki lightly nibbled on the girl's ear as Chizuru tried her best to keep her mouth covered and her moans silent. “Just imagine it, the chance to play with those fluffy tits, to taste that honeypot even if it's filled with cream? All you need to do is let yourself be impaled by his thick... hard... cock.” The way Tatsuki made it sound became so erotic that eventually, the lesbian caved to her desires for Orihime. Tatsuki smirked as she let Chizuru out of her grasp and watch her slowly reach for the door. She quickly left, not partaking in the pleasure of her lover because she was supposed to be training later and would like to be able to walk.

(With Ichigo and Orihime)

“Orihime!” Ichigo grunted, holding himself back from exploding into his future bride to be, preferring to let her release all of her pent up desires first. She actually cornered him after he finished cleaning up the classroom and devoured his lips before freeing his growing erecting and giving him the paizuru she was practicing for months, eventually leading to the current scene of her riding him relentlessly.

“Fill me up! Fill my pussy to the brim!” She almost screamed, her tongue hanging out as she went faster. She climaxed shortly before he did, gushing all over his crotch before he painted her insides white, prolonging her orgasmic high. They basked in the glow for a couple of seconds before Orihime noticed Chizuru, who looked to be in an aroused daze as she slowly walked towards the pair. The princess smiled, thinking back to when Tatsuki told her about the ultimatum she gave Chizuru. Before, she and Tatsuki wanted to limit Ichigo to a few people i.e. future brides and close friends, but now she began to think it would be criminal to hog it like a commodity. Most people blame Rangiku for that development.

“Orihime...” The red haired girl breathed out before Orihime captured her lips in a deep kiss. Just the feeling of finally living out her fantasy mixed with her and Tatsuki's earlier touches brought her over the edge. Once Orihime released her, she was blank minded and lustful, a look of lust and desire being the only expression left.

“I~chi~go~.” Orihime sang, slowly undressing her lesbian admirer. “Tatsuki told Chizuru that if she wanted to be with me, you had to make her submit to your cock first.” She said, playing on Ichigo's awakened primal instincts, knowing it would convince him. “Do you to do that?” She asked, slowly pulling herself off his cock with a wet squelch as she got behind the lesbian. She freed Chizuru's breasts before playing with them, letting her moans ring out to the male. “Don't you want to dominate her and make her your bitch?” She teased, letting her fingers play with Chizuru's weeping flower while Ichigo seemed to struggle with holding himself back. “She wants you Ichigo.”

“Ha.... co~ock.” Chizuru breathed out while under Orihime's ministrations. She was no longer thinking clearly, wanting only to feel carnal pleasure no matter what it came from. Orihime giggled before kissing Chizuru again, tempting Ichigo with the lesbian liplock until he snapped. He got to his knees and removed the girl's hot red panties, ruined with the amount of juices that it absorbed, before feasting on her weeping honeypot. Chizuru was helpless as the two brought her further and further away from rational thought, Orihime manipulating her tits while she and Ichigo explored her two mouths with their tongues. Her sensitive body soon climaxed from the dual assault and she collapsed when it subsided, losing all the strength in her legs. Ichigo and Orihime slowly brought her over to her desk where Orihime mounted her jizz filled pussy over the lesbian's face, who began to live out her fantasy of tasting Orihime's flower while also drinking as much of Ichigo cum as she could. Ichigo on the other hand, placed his stiff cock at her weeping entrance before violently thrusting in. Chizuru's body tensed in pain and pleasure as the hybrid dominated her. She felt her body be racked with orgasm after orgasm as she became the sex slave of her precious Orihime and her lover. Orihime got off the fucked silly lesbian after she felt all of the cum inside her was sucked away and watched Chizuru latch onto Ichigo like her life depended on it.

“Well Chizuru, how is Ichigo's cock?” She asked her friend, sweetly, almost as if what happened was nothing unusual.

“Sho~ go~od!” Chizuru moaned out, her face stuck in a raunchy ahego as she was furiously fucked.

“Will you service him whenever he needs it?” She asked with a smile.

“AH! YESH!” Chizuru screamed, cumming again.

“Good. Now accept his seed!” Orihime cheered as Ichigo finally unleashed a torrent inside the the red head, whose vaginal walls clenched as tight as they could, as if trying to keep all of Ichigo's spunk inside. Chizuru lost consciousness and fell back in a heap, letting Ichigo come back to his senses.

“I feel like this is getting out of hand.” He said, looking at what happened to Chizuru and kind of regretting it.

“Nope! It's okay. Let the girls worry about that.” Orihime said as she took a permanent marker and started writing around Chizuru's vagina.

“Really?” Ichigo asked as he read what Orihime wrote. 'Ichigo's personal fuck hole'


	10. Cherry Blossom Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXFemByakuya The Night of the end of chapter 48 of Ichigo Awakens

(With Ichigo and Byakuya: Dreamscape)

Ichigo went to bed after reporting back to his father and Yamamoto. Tsukishima reported the mission to be a success and he would compile the knowledge he gained into something that Ichigo and Uryu could use to help with him slowly twist the loyalties of the Spyritters that they met with. With nothing better to do, he went to sleep while unaware of the nearly silent speaker in his room as he dreamed of the day Byakuya told him about his engagement to Rukia.

“Make no mistake, I'm not happy about you marrying Rukia.” He said as they entered the manor with a maid setting out tea for the two. “But I do accept this union. You've saved Rukia's life, served as the catalyst for Soul Society to change for the better, and act as the shining light for the future of Soul Society. You helped me keep my promise to my late wife and made me rethink my vow to my parents. I owe you a debt that I can never repay, so I will always do what I can to aid you. As such, establishing a permanent alliance to your Shiba family with our marriage.”

“I understand Byakuya,” Ichigo sighed out, slowly processing the information he just heard, “and I promise to... our?” He asked, looking at the noble to see a feminine version of the stoic captain. Her face seemed more graceful and soft, her hair shined like obsidian, and she looked at him with confusion in her stoic face.

“Is something wrong my love?” She asked in a tone that befit her regal stature while also hinting at familial kindness. “You seem confused.”

“So many things seem wrong right now.” Ichigo replied, looking around the room in rapid concern, each part changing while her wasn't looking at that. Eventually the room shifted into a bedroom, the table was replaced by a wide futon, windows by wall scrolls of extravagant paintings and calligraphy, and the female Byakuya wore a loose robe, showing some cleavage to her apparent lover.

“Aren't we going to make love?” She suddenly asked. “We've done so every day since our marriage.” She explained, making Ichigo look at her hand and his own and seeing matching wedding bands.

'What!?' He mentally screamed as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. 'WHAT!?' He struggled for mental control as she explored his mouth and he began losing the internal struggle.

“Don't worry. I'll keep our child safe.” She whispered hotly into his ear as he noticed she already began bouncing on his rod.

'WHAAAAAT!?!?' He screamed before his body began to move on it's own, meeting his apparent wife, thrust for bounce. It was almost like his time with Yoruichi all over again, minus a cup size as her body was so toned and smooth while being a beautiful pale shade. He latched onto her breast and began sucking, drawing milk from the teat as he thrust into her. Rationally, he was going to punch himself into forgetting everything, instinctually, he delved into the pleasure as much as he could. Her moist cavern squeezing him as tightly as it could as he plunged into her. She pushed him back down and practically danced with the way she moved her hips on him. Eventually, the squeezing and gyrations made him reach his peak and making him awaken from his dream.

(Ichigo's room)

“AHHHHH!” He screamed as he sat up quickly, frantically checking everything to ensure that he was in reality. Once he did, he laid back down to take several deep breaths to calm himself down. After he did, something flew into his room and exploded against the wall. It looked like a huge pane of blood that was slowly dripping down from the wall. Ichigo was about to freak, until he saw words forming. He felt his eye twitch as he read the message.

“Ichigo & Soi-Fon 1. Urahara 2.  
You started this, rookie.”

“Oh it's on.”

(SRDI: Kisuke's office)

“Bring it on Ichigo. Bring it on.” Kisuke started laughing like a madmen. “I have my own ally in this.”

“You know,” Mayuri started as he watched his superior act like a cliché mad scientist, “if it wasn't for the fact that I'm still coughing up blood and thumbtacks, I would have no part in this.” He was promptly ignored as Urahara started cackling madly. “It's sad when I'm the sane one in the room.”


	11. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRangiku After chapter 52 of Ichigo Awakens

(Karakura High: With Ichigo)

The school day ended and Ichigo's head collided with the table. He felt like his days consisted only of school work, Soul Reaper work, patrols, training, and every time he tries to relax for a few minutes something has to go wrong. The Fullbringers, the Dark Ones, the Arrancar, the Oin incident, and this latest mess. He understands getting as much experience as possible for his destined fights, but was there any other competent Shinigami besides him? He released a sigh and reminded himself that it could've been worse. Yoruichi was right about sex being a great stress relief, but he just felt so exhausted from everything that he wasn't up to it. Always did swear to himself that he would never leave his partner unsatisfied, but he just needed a day to relax.

“Well,” Ichigo groaned as everyone else was leaving, “no rest for the wicked.” He pulled himself up, feeling parts of him pop that he felt shouldn't pop, and pushed himself out the building. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the crowd at the front gates, or who was the object of their attention. He was on autopilot for the moment.

“Ichigo~!” He heard a familiar and cheery voice call out to him. He turned to recognize Rangiku Matsumoto greeting him with her usual heartwarming and disarming smile.

“Hey Rangiku.” He said unfocused, even as Rangiku slipped her arm around his.

“Ready for our date?” She asked the hybrid, who only nodded lazily. 'Wow, he really needs a break.' She thought as she began to lead him away, easily pulling off his bag and giving it to Chad who gave her a thumbs up... along with the rest of the 15th's seated officers. She choose to dressed fashionably, but not too seductive, wearing a lime green shirt under a beige vest that cutoff above her midriff, and a brown miniskirt. The results were that she enraptured the school, but Ichigo wasn't even aware. That was a problem she was determined to fix.

(Earlier that day at the Kurosaki House)

“Oh Ichigo~!” Rangiku sang, entering the house without permission after gaining Masaki's favor. “You owe me a date mis...ter.” She slowly stopped when she saw only Masaki doing to household cleaning. “Hello.” She greeted with a smile, earning one from the Kurosaki matriarch as well.

“Rangiku! It's been so long.” Masaki returned, gesturing for the lieutenant to sit down. “Wait here, I'll make some tea.” So Rangiku sat down to enjoy the hospitality she somehow won from the Quincy. It didn't take Masaki long to make the tea and soon, the two women got to talking. “So, what brings you to the land of the Living?”

“Well, I finally got a day off when I realized that I was the only girlfriend... mistress....” Rangiku trailed off, trying to figure out which category she fitted into.

“Girlfriend.” Masaki answered quickly.

“Thank you. The only girlfriend of your son that has not had a date with him yet.” She complained. “Rukia got a date, Tatsuki and Orihime had dates, that Senna girl he told us about got a date, but I just had a few drinks and snacked on dried persimmons.” She said before smiling. “He knows just what I like. But I'd still like to know more.” Masaki only let out a melancholic sigh.

“I wish Ichigo had a day off.” The mother said, gaining the attention of the lieutenant out of her thoughts. “He just seems so tired. He barely said a word to us last night, hardly ate this morning, I'm worried that he's going to run himself into the ground.” Rangiku watched the worried mother before an idea popped into her head.

“My date can wait, but I promise mother,” The lieutenant started in her most confident tone, “I will take care of this. Ichigo will be fully rejuvenated! Though my methods might be a little intimate for-”

“Rangiku, if it helps then you can ride him like a stallion for all I care.” Masaki said very bluntly. “Make sure he relaxes.” The mother said with a smile, which Rangiku returned.

“Leave it to me mother!” She said with full confidence.

(With Rangiku)

'That should be everything I needed and wanted to get.' Rangiku thought to herself, going over her checklist of her latest shopping spree that was her original date plan. Getting some new outfits from the fall line up, various cute and sexy lingerie, beauty and relaxation products, all currently being carried by Ichigo who just took it in stride. They made one last stop to the Shoten to drop off her purchases and grab the important things. Isshin told Urahara about the matter and with some assistance from Retsu, who vouched the results of the items, he came through with supplying what she needed to help her favorite hybrid. Ichigo remained on autopilot as she guided him to a soapland bath house. After renting a room, she guided Ichigo into one of the bathrooms and began stripping. “Alright Ichigo, get naked.”

“Okay.” He responded before suddenly becoming alert. “Wait what? Where the heck am I?” He asked, looking around the room and blushing at Rangiku in her hot pink lace bra and panties. “What happened?”

“Good timing to wake up I guess.” Rangiku mumbled as she turned to face Ichigo. “Here's what happened, you've been in a daze from pushing yourself like the weight of the world was on your shoulders, I came here to get you to go on a date with me but decided that helping you relax was more important. To that end, I brought you to a soapland with the intent of a full body massage.” She said, sensually walking towards him with a sway in her step. “You've been a shoulder I could lean on and trust.” She started whispering as she felt up his chest. “Let me return the favor. This is all about helping you.” She said before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that slowly grew in passion with every second of contact. She pulled away before tongue got involved as she still had some preparations to do, shaking her hips all the while. Ichigo could only stare at the blonde beauty as his body moved for him, stripping out of his clothes while she lit some candles and let their incense permeate the room. The instant the lavender scent hit his nose, he felt his stress and weariness melt away. Rangiku slowly shimmied out of her panties and undid her bra, letting her breast bounce free of their confines while releasing a sensual moan of relief. They took a moment to appreciate the view the other gave them because she came up to Ichigo and engaged in another liplock. “Don't worry about my pleasure,” She whispered into his ear while nibbling on his neck, “this is all about your relief.”

'Oh, what the hell.' Ichigo thought as he gave in, letting her turn him around and lay him on the mat in the room. He soon felt a warm gel being poured on his back and seep into his body, all the way down to his bones and easing tensions he never knew he had. Soon the gel was being spread as Rangiku mounted him and began giving him a massage, spreading the lotion with her voluptuous melons. He recognized the warmth and feel as she rubbed against back and massaging his shoulders. Now Ichigo was facing a different struggle of staying awake and simply enjoying the sex goddess that was Rangiku.

“Now turn around.” She ordered as she gave him enough room to do so. He smiled as he looked upon her glistening form covered in that massage oil. “How is it? Captain Unohana commissioned this to be able to relax captain Zaraki. People were tired of cleaning the damage they left behind.” She explained as she planted her lower lips on top of his hardening length. She let out a coo of pleasure as the warmth continued to spread through her as well. “Relaxes the muscles and undoes all the knots you've built up. Her little secret lotion that she decided to let me borrow for your sake.” She said as she lowered her body to his, breasts pressing against his chest and lips just an inch away from his own. “Remember, you deserve this.” She whispered as they kissed and she once again began to spread the gel on him, her pussy grinding against his cock as she rocked back and forth. Her smooth, silky skin bringing him to a state of euphoria as she moaned into his mouth. Part of her was screaming to impale himself on his rod, to get a taste of what Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime did, and she very nearly did. A couple of times his cock prodded her entrance and she was tempted to just devour it, but she promised to hold off until it was more than sex.

“Rangiku.” Ichigo moaned out, breaking their lip lock. “I'm almost there.” She merely smiled and dropped herself between his legs, almost thankful for the distraction from her lust, and settled herself in front of his cock. It was red, rock hard, and twitching with his imminent release. She wrapped her fingers around his base and denied him his ejaculation and waited until it calmed down a little before sticking out her tongue and sliding it down her throat. Ichigo shivered as she slid his dick into her throat and began deep throating his member. He locked eyes with her to see an expression that looked so innocent on her yet also begged for his cum as she continued to bob up and down on him. Soon he was finally granted his heavenly released as he sprayed his seed down her throat, hearing her swallow every mouthful he gave. She released him with a loud pop before smiling at him.

“Thanks for the treat~!” She sang, making him sigh in contentment and feeling better than he had in weeks. Remembering they still had some time in the room, they filled up the bathtub and have a real bath. Getting all the oils off they then sank into the hot water and just soak. “Nothing really beats a hot bath, huh Ichigo?” She said as she leaned against his broad chest. He merely looked at the cheerful lieutenant of the tenth and asked a question that was plaguing him for a while.

“Rangiku, why are you doing this?” Ichigo asked, making her look back at him. “Gin asked me to look out for you and I am, but why do you want to be one of my lovers?” She merely rested her head on his shoulder again.

“Because you care.” She answered as their hands found each other. “Most of the other Soul Reapers see a flirt or just my tits and you saw me. Gin asked you to look after me and you made me feel safer than ever. You actually make me feel like I could fall for you, like I don't need to pretend to be happy.” She looked up at him and rested her forehead against his. “I want to pursue that, to know you more and share that. No other guy sees me the way you do. Or as much.” She added with a chuckle. 'Orihime and Tatsuki are next. Then you're mine.'


	12. Bee and Cat prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXSoi-FonXYoruichi Sometime between 52 and 53 of Ichigo Awakens

(Squad 12: Kisuke's Office)

“Come on Ichigo!” Soi-Fon growled, letting her anger and nervousness on the matter override any sense of control. She pitched her newest prank idea to Ichigo, who needed some convincing to go along with it. Eventually she just dragged him into Kisuke's office and forced him into their current position.

“I can't just turn it on like aAHH!” He yelled out in pain. “Too rough! Too rough!” Ichigo quickly cried out. “Why are you trying to write out 'Payback' on his desk with my cum again?” Ichigo asked after Soi-Fon released her death grip on his cock.

“Because of those pictures Kisuke sent me!” She growled, remembering the stunt Urahara pulled on her.

(Flashback: Soi-Fon's office)

She was going through a pile of paperwork, taking some time to relax in the mundane activity after the mess of the amnesia incident. At some point, she came across an envelope with squad 12's insignia on it.

'Here's what your partner did with Yoruichi.  
-Kisuke.

'Oh no, what did he do?' She thought to herself as her shaking hands opened the envelope. Inside were various pictures of her beloved lady and Ichigo Kurosaki, in various states of undress and being very intimate. Her face got redder and redder as she went through the scenes of her prankster partner violating her mentor. “LADY YORUICHI~!” She cried out, echoing throughout the Seireitei. After suffering a near mental breakdown, she calmed herself and began to look through the pictures again. “That's quite the impressive boner he's got.” She said appreciatively.

(Flashback end)

“You acknowledged my boner?” Ichigo asked while Soi-Fon continued to pump his semi erect dick, with what amounted to a feather light touch. Enough to tease, but not enough to make progress.

“I acknowledged your dick, yes.” She admitted with a nod. “Which is not nearly as hard as it should be!” She growled before almost crushing it again. “I know I'm not as sexy as lady Yoruichi, but do I have no charm at all?” 

“More like you have no technique.” A stern voice sounded off from behind them. The duo slowly turned their heads to see an angry Yoruichi glaring at them. “What do you think you're doing?” Ichigo was stunned silent while Soi-Fon started stuttering and attempting to talk. Yoruichi stomped towards her two protege and pushed the captain to her knees. “Dry rubbing is fine but you need to have a looser hold while still having a decent grip.” The dark skinned martial artist lectured as she joined her student on the ground, eye level to Ichigo's cock. “But it's easier to stroke him after getting his dick wet.” Soi-Fon was shocked at suddenly being lectured on how to properly handle a cock while Ichigo's brain was still processing what was happening. Yoruichi took a second to gather her saliva before spitting on her hand and picking up where Soi-Fon stopped, making more progress until she got him to full mast. “They also love it when you lick it.” She said with a smile, looking up at Ichigo who seemed to just give in. “Now get to sucking.” She told her protege who turned redder then she ever had in her life along with Ichigo.

“B-b-but lady Yoruichi-” Soi-Fon started before Yoruichi grabbed the back of her head and shoved her into Ichigo's groin, forcing his cock down her throat.

“This is your punishment.” Yoruichi spoke calmly while Ichigo tensed at having his meat in the warm, wet, and tight throat of the petite captain. “I offered you these sex lessons years ago, but you turned them down. Now learn the hard way.” Soi-Fon let out a muffled scream from having her mouth and throat stretched by the large member while trying her hardest not to choke on it. She instinctively tried to force her head back but made little progress before being pushed back down. Tears and drool escaping her eyes and mouth as she suffocated on the thick cock. “Relax your throat and breath through your nose.” Yoruichi advised while still pushing Soi-Fon down on the hybrid. The bee barely heard her idol, but understood it enough to try and follow her command, only to get the heavy smell of Ichigo's musk into her system. Yoruichi watched as Soi-Fon began to relax slightly before letting go and watching her little bee deepthroat the hybrid on her own. She pulled away for a second to take a couple breaths before plunging down again, gagging as she swallowed his cock.

“So good. How?” She mumbled while the cat noticed a wet spot on Soi-Fon's pants. Knowing that the captain was too distracted to notice, Yoruichi stripped her of her top and dipped her hand into the girl's under garments and caressed her dripping honeypot. Soi-Fon moaned in pleasure around the cock as the former exile's nimble fingers teased her pearl while massaging her depths.

“Enjoying this now Soi-Fon?” Yoruichi asked, fingering her protege, whose eyes began to glaze over with pleasure and lust and only moaning in delight. “My fingers feel good in your tight little pussy don't they? But that thick throbbing meat you're sucking on would feel even better.” She whispered into her ear, licking and nibbling on the bee's neck. Ichigo watched the erotic display of Yoruichi tempting Soi-Fon into further debauchery while Soi-Fon seemed to give him a pleading look, begging for greater pleasure, as she sped up and caused Ichigo to hold himself back to try and prolong his own pleasure. Yoruichi noticed this and grabbed onto Ichigo's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and tug, and causing him to unleash his seed into Soi-Fon's mouth. The sudden burst of semen filled her mouth and she had to pull away to prevent herself from choking while Ichigo shot off a few more ropes of cum on her.

“How the hell did this happen again?” Ichigo asked, some sense coming back to his head. Soi-Fon didn't look like she was breaking out of her lust haze anytime soon and Yoruichi began taking off her pants.

“Sometimes, stuff happens Ichigo.” The purple haired ninja respond while peeling off her skin tight pants. “Now are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me how much better you got at pleasing women?” She bent over Kisuke's table, showing off her ass and pussy, which was already wet from the 'lesson she gave Soi-Fon. Ichigo's rod returned to hardness as he watched the dark, silky smooth ass jiggle as she shook her hips. Being the gentleman he was, Ichigo dropped to his knees and buried his face in that glorious ass. Yoruichi mewled in delight as his tongue tasted her petals before digging into her core, making her pant in heat as he explored as much of her cavern as he could. “Yes~.” Yoruichi purred, feeling bolts of electricity and pleasure course through her. Just then, Ichigo pulls away from her. “You've certainly got better at thAAAAH!” She screamed out as Ichigo slammed his entire length into her, reaching her womb in one thrust. The sudden intrusion made her cum on the spot and making her womb ache with desire. 'Damn animal nature!' Yoruichi cursed mentally, referring to her cat transformations and disposition. 'I want his seed so bad now!'

“Damn! Your pussy is always so tight!” Ichigo grunted out before roughly pounding into her, knowing that she likes it animalistic. Yoruichi could only gasp with every thrust, mentally cursing that Ichigo was becoming so good at sex, slowing losing herself more and more. Soi-Fon's hazy eyes drifted to the two as she tried to form a coherent thought.

'Lady Yoruichi,' She started as her mistress gained a more debauched look on her face, 'does getting fucked like that really feel so good?' She wondered as the heat returned to between her thighs, making her crave more. Yoruichi managed to notice this and managed to get a hold of one of Soi-Fon's braids and pulled her in for a deep kiss, dominating the girl's mouth with ease and cleaning the remaining cum off her face. Soi-Fon gave herself to the pleasure once again, letting the more experienced play with her body like their puppet. She didn't notice Ichigo's fingers plunging into her pussy until he was knuckle deep and rubbing her G-spot. It was a tangle mess of bodies writhing in pleasure until Yoruichi pushed Ichigo away from her, to both their disappointment.

“Come on Ichigo,” She teased breathlessly, “this is her time.” A part of her hated herself for saying that, wanting that thick meat back in her, but Soi-Fon needed this in her opinion. Ichigo looked at the panting captain, soaking pussy and heaving small breasts, before nodding and getting to work on the ninja. Past the point of needing foreplay, he drove himself into her the same way he did to Yoruichi and earning the same high pitched squeal and spasms of her orgasm. He felt like his dick was being crushed and pulled apart from the way her pussy moved before proceeding to fuck her. She instinctively wrapped her body around him as much as she could, nails digging into his back, as he bounced her wildly off his dick. Yoruichi took the chance to sit back and watch as her two proteges went at it wildly. Soon enough the pressure built to it's breaking point and Ichigo exploded inside of Soi-Fon, the excess cum slowly dripping out of her pussy and pouring like a river as he pulled out.

(The next morning)

Kisuke watched as fire consumed his work desk, a look of annoyance heavy on his face. He knew that playing with Ichigo's dreams and Soi-Fon's sense of security was low of him, but this felt way too harsh. Mayuri was by his side, annoyed that the abundance of 'samples' that once covered the desk was dried away and useless by the time they found it and reviewed the recordings.

“256 cameras destroyed, three barely decent quality recordings, and all that work ruined.” Urahara lamented as he continued to burn his desk.

“Good thing you made back ups of all the work files.” Mayuri offered, focusing on the important stuff.

“Shut up Mayuri.”


	13. Dual Princess Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXTatsukiXOrihime Night of chapter 59 of Ichigo Awakens

(Ichigo's private room at the base)

The room was spartan in decoration, housing only a large bed, a desk, a bookcase, and a stack of drawers. He didn't use the room too often, but his ladies let him know that they were quite thirsty. Clothes were laid about haphazardly with the sound of light moans and wet sucking filling the room. Ichigo was in his gigai with his head was in the lap of the adult form of Orihime, sucking on her breasts and nibbling on her tits, while his cock was buried in the tits and mouth of the normal Orihime. Soon, the teen version of the auburn haired girl swallowed his entire length and slowly pulled back, shaking her head back and forth until coming off with a loud pop.

“Wow, it's amazing you can actually swallow him that far without choking.” The teen Orihime said, making the older one giggle.

“It's just a matter of getting used to it.” She said before gasping as Ichigo bit down on her nipple and releasing as she arched her back. He looked down to the girl sucking his cock.

“Why are we doing it like this again Tatsuki?” He asked the tomboy in Orihime's real body.

“Three reasons,” she started while stretching her shoulders, “first, it has been a while since you and I had sex but my own body is in less than capable condition at the moment.” Tatsuki had some semi crippling damage that kept her from moving as much as she'd like for sex and she made it clear she wasn't going to wait. “Two, I wanted to see what having bigger tits is like.” She grunted as she rolled her shoulders. “And three, Orihime wanted to 'break in' those new bodies of yours.” She said with her signature wink before returning to licking and stroking his rod while sucking on his nuts. He laid his head back down to bask in the pleasure of Tatsuki's blowjob while Orihime, in her gigai, stuck his face into her pussy. Something he was gladly ready to eat.

“Urahara definitely knows how to make a gigai.” Orihime moaned, letting Ichigo's tongue dance along her petals and drink her nectar. “Or does my soul instinctively react to his touch?” She watched Tatsuki continue to rub Ichigo's cock with her tits before feeling Ichigo bite down on her pleasure bead through his lips. She released a silent scream as Ichigo blew cum all over Tatsuki.

“I think I understand Orihime a little better now.” Tatsuki said, licking herself clean. “This is the horniest I've ever been and this cream is addicting!” She moaned, swallowing every last drop. She rolled onto her back and spread open her pussy, almost gushing with juices. “Come on stud. Fuck your childhood friend in your other girlfriend's bod... is Orihime alright?” She said, just now noticing the daze Orihime was in. Staring blankly into the ceiling with her mouth wide open and drool dripping from her mouth as her body pulsed. Ichigo sat up to examine her himself, coming to the conclusion of her being in a 'sex daze'.

“I think, but we should lay her down to be safe.” He said, getting her on her back. Apparently Tatsuki had an idea as she reached into one of his spare bags and pulled out a condom. Something that was no longer useful after Urahara assured them that Ichigo was sterile... at the moment. After doing something he refuses to elaborate on. She slipped the condom over her two fingers and got it covered in Orihime's juices. “Tatsuki, what are you doin?”

“This is important Ichigo.” She said before sticking her latex covered fingers into Orihime's asshole. “In case we ever want to do anal.” Ichigo could only look on in confusion, wondering if the situation made any sense. After about a minute of Tatsuki pumping her fingers into her friend's puckered hole, along with some odd sounds from Orihime, she finally pulled her fingers out and took a few hesitant sniffs. “It's clean.” She announced before turning Orihime on her stomach and climbing on her back. “Now fuck me and do her in the ass!”

“Is this fair?” He asked, getting behind her anyway an sinking into Tatsuki/Orihime's pussy. The tomboy in the princess's body squealed, cumming almost instantly.

“So this is what Orihime feels when you two have sex~.” She moaned, thrusting back to meet Ichigo's in time. “No wonder she's become so perverted~. This ish sho good.” She said, slowly losing her control. Constantly moaning in Orihime's ear apparently woke the girl up, to see her own face in an ahego as Ichigo fucked Tatsuki more and more roughly.

“Tatsuki?” Orihime asked as she watched her friend in her body. 'Do I make such perverted faces?' She wondered before feeling something poke her in the butt. “Ichigo? What are yoAAAAH!” She screamed as something bigger than what she's used to in there started to ravage that particular hole. She could only grunt and wait until the soft fucking of her ass became more and more pleasurable with the mix of pain... until Ichigo picked up the pace and it came easier to her. He began alternating between Tatsuki/Orihime' pussy and gigai Orihime's ass, while massaging Orihime's inflated nub. He kept going until he poured his seed into Orihime's ass, while eating out Tatsuki to finish her off. Orihime's crotch was a mess of cum, Ichigo's, and her own, as she shuddered from her latest orgasm. Tatsuki was barely coherent herself. Ichigo was panting in exhaustion, not used to the different stature of his gigai body.

“So... anal huh?” Ichigo asked after they all recovered. He came out of the shower as Tatsuki and Orihime came to.

“Yeah, how was it?” Tatsuki asked, taking a soul pass and ejecting her soul out of Orihime's body. Apparently when she learned Shikai, she broke free of her body much like Ichigo. Orihime actually glared at Tatsuki before falling back and glowing for a second. Suddenly, Orihime's real body shot up and pushed Tatsuki into her gigai.

“You tell me.” She said with a pout. 'So glad I learned Astral Projection.'

“Ow~. My a~ss.” Tatsuki moaned.


	14. Shining Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRukiaXHomura Chapter 61 of Ichigo Awakens: Night at the Kuchiki House

(Kuchiki Manor: Rukia's room)

The halls of the Kuchiki house were deserted, the sounds of moaning and wet smacks filling the area around the bedroom of the snow woman lieutenant. Inside, the couple were getting into a more and more passionate embrace, shedding off the others clothing while their hands sought out the sensitive parts of their forms. Ichigo was dominating Rukia's mouth, massaging the insides with his tongue against her own and her gums with some sucking on her lips and tongue. One of his hands caressing Rukia's chest, idly wondering if her breasts grew a little, squeezing and pinching her tits while the other traveled down her backside to revel in her ass and then sinking into her pussy as it grew more and more wet under his ministrations. Rukia's hands were not idle either, grasping Ichigo's sculpted ass in one hand while the other fondled his shaft and balls. Once they felt they had enough foreplay Rukia dropped to her knees and got level with his cock, never once breaking eye contact with her husband.

“It's been too long for me.” Rukia moaned, kissing and licking his head and shaft. She hasn't tasted this cock since the Kenpachis wedding and haven't had her lover's touch since their honeymoon. She practiced for this, getting advice from Nanao of all people, because she truly desired him and knew that he would return the love and passion. After licking every inch of his dick she opened her mouth and swallowed him whole, gagging a little as her throat bulged from his cock.

“Don't choke Rukia.” Ichigo said, concerned about his wife. She looked at him with a mix of a glare and longing, humming in delight as she began to rock her head back and forth on his length. Ichigo was having a hard time trying to keep himself from cumming to enjoy Rukia's well practiced deepthroat, until his cock began to twitch. She pulled off until she was just sucking on the head and began to stroke him off until he began to pour his seed into her mouth. Her eyes bulged and her cheeks inflated as she desperately drank his seed. When his orgasm ended she opened her mouth to show the remainder before swallowing that down, getting the desired effect of Ichigo getting ready for another round. But she would have to wait.

“It's rude to spy on a married couple like that Homura.” Rukia said, slight disapproval in her voice, making Homura enter with a clearly embarrassed look on her face. “I thought you and your brother went home.”

“I-I wanted to spend the night with you big sis.” She said, timidly, afraid that Rukia was mad at her. Rukia looked annoyed before letting out a sigh.

“Are you curious?” She asked, earning confusion from Homura while Ichigo facepalmed. “Do you want to try this?” Something Rukia recognized after becoming a Vizard was her own animalistic instincts and desires, the desire of a strong mate being one of the foremost. Homura was likely reacting to Ichigo in the same way and she couldn't blame her, instead she'd teach her. She went over to Homura and pulled her along until she was level with Ichigo's dick herself. “Take it easy, be gentle, and stick to licking, sucking, and stroking. Like this.” She said before demonstrating. “Now you try.”

“O-okay.” Homura said before hesitantly attempting to copy Rukia. Her slow and clumsy motions were teasing at best, so Rukia helped with slipping her hands into Homura's Shihakusho and playing with Homura's nipples and clit. Homura yelped and looked mortified while Rukia kept on molesting her.

“Don't stop, keep going.” She ordered, making Homura swallow her nervousness as she tried again, this time focusing on Ichigo's reactions. He helped with the occasional hum and moan of approval while Rukia smiled. “Now try to take more of him into her mouth.” She advised, placing her hands on Homura's head and slowly guided her further down his length. Homura tried to do as Rukia had earlier, but started choking about halfway down. “That was too much too earlier Homura.” Rukia scolded lightly, then began to strip her adopted sister. “But now it's your turn.” Homura didn't resist at all as she became as naked as the day she was born, shyly covering her breasts with her arms and her womanhood with her legs. She was laying against Rukia, who was holding her hand, while Ichigo pulled her legs apart and revealing the virgin treasure. “Don't worry, he'll make you feel good.” Rukia assured Homura while Ichigo stuck his middle and index fingers into her core.

“Let me know if it's too much.” He said as his fingers danced inside her, loosening her pussy while getting her more and more wet. Homura began whimpering and gasping as jolts of pleasure arced throughout her being. Then Ichigo placed his hand against her pelvis and curled his fingers toward his palm and she began to spasm as he fingered that spot specifically. “Found it.” He said as Homura thrashed in his and Rukia's grasp, screaming in pleasure until she sprayed his hand her cum. The girl was reduced to a quivering mess as she basked in the afterglow.

“That was hot.” Rukia said with a perverted smile, laying the girl down before crawling to her husband. “Now where's mine?” She asked before straddling Ichigo as he sat down. It didn't take them long for her pussy to find and suck in his cock, cooing in delight as he filled her out and touched her womb. “My pussy missed this, can you feel it?” She asked, feeling her insides spasm to the welcomed intrusion.

“Certainly is a snug and tight fit.” Ichigo returned, kissing her deeply as they gyrated their hips together and rubbing every inch they could before she pushed him down and began bouncing on his rod. She held herself over him by his shoulders while he leaned up and latched onto her tits, tenderizing her nipples with his teeth as she rode him. He smacked her ass a couple times, making her tighten up on his dick until he poured his seed into her. The flow of warm cum splashing into her deepest part broke that final barrier for her and she reveled in her own orgasm. She turned limp against him as he held her close and laid her down gently. He was ready to join her when a hungry panting alerted him to the other party. He saw Homura, on her knees with her fingers in her crotch, trying to mimic the cock that Rukia delighted in. When she noticed Ichigo was free, she smiled and turned to present her ass and pussy.

“Please, please make me feel good big bro.” She panted, clearly in a lustful haze. Ichigo's own primal instinct kicking in to have her, as he went over and mounted her. She was so wet that he sunk into her all at once, making her smile and her eyes roll to the top of her head as he bottomed out inside her. He didn't start thrusting immediately, he pulled her against him and stood up. She wrapped her legs around him as he held her forearms and began to fuck her. Homura's expression turned into an ahego as Ichigo went faster and faster, barely able to make out the words she was trying to say. “More, more, more!” Ichigo pulled her against him again in a hug before biting down on her neck and flooding her insides as she writhed in her orgasm. He laid her down as darkness took her and collapsed himself.

“Wasn't I supposed to be resting?” He asked no one in particular.


	15. Moonlit Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZangetsuXSode no Shirayuki Chapter 63 of Ichigo Awakens: After being made leader

(Zanpakuto Cave)

The hybrid blade finished carving out a space for himself and his allies to convene in secrete, knowing that he wasn't the only one that was free from Muramasa. He left a smooth table surface on a raised dais large enough for multiple beings the size of Hozukimaru to rest on comfortably. He nodded at his handy work as the air became colder.

“What is the news Shirayuki?” He asked as he turned to face the snow woman.

“The other Vizard Zanpakuto stand with you.” She answered with a slight bow. “They've sensed unnatural Hollow Reishi within Muramasa from day one and have been trying to find out what while maintaining their facade. Sakanade and Kinshara have been watching him since yesterday and found him traveling by Garganta when he began to cough up blood. Hozukimaru respects power and Kujaku said, 'him saving his love was truly a beautiful sight', so they appear to side with us. Asu Sheika is nowhere to be seen, same with Katen Kyokotsu, Sogyo no Kotowari, Minazuki, and Benihime. None of them have been seen since Muramasa announced the rebellion. Hyorinmaru is undecided, seems he still has amnesia and longs to return to his master. The remaining female Zanpakuto spirits all side with you as a more proper leader and the rest still want nothing more than to get vengeance on their masters.”

“Most of which should've been expected.” Zangetsu mused, feeling Ichigo search for answers on Muramasa through their connection. “All that's left for us to do is figure out where that emo punk is hiding Yamamoto and how to get the Zanpakuto to fight and lose to their respective wielders.” He whispered to himself, trying to think when he noticed his companion fidgeting. “Is something the matter my snowflake?” She took a breath and spoke her concerns.

“I'm... more than a little agitated.” She admitted, walking closer to him. “Our masters are wed, so we consider ourselves married by proxy. But we have not known each others touch since that day I became a Vizard. And I now know how great my desire has become, especially now after you saved me yet again.” She embraced him and slowly removed the skull mask. “Love me, my guardian moon.” She pleaded as Zangetsu grasped her chin.

“With pleasure, my beloved.” He whispered as he claimed her lips. They soon melted into the embrace while their hands brought the other closer to them, slowly removing their clothes as they tried to prolong their contact as much as possible. They soon pulled away as he untied the obi of her kimono and undid her hair tie, letting it fall naturally as she displayed all of her glory to him. Skin that shined like gleaming alabaster and hair like fresh fallen snow, breasts that were firm and supple that were tipped with small pearl like tits. No blemish on her lithe body as a coldness filled the rooms, a reaction from her own nervousness. Her hands pulled off his own clothes and display his form, skin as white as marble and a figure that seemed carved from it as well, every bit as lean and muscular as an alpha predator that had long since claimed his place in nature. They met in a deep embrace as they kissed each other once again, Zangetsu spinning them to pin her down on the raised dais.

“Zangetsu, please!” She gasped breathlessly as Zangetsu's hand traced her body, relishing every curve he felt, until he grasped her hips. His cock rose in defiance to the chill she emanated from her body as he began to worship her tits with gentle and rough ministrations of her breasts. His burning hot cock and her weeping flower soon made contact as they rubbed the two against each other, his heat melting her ice, and soon he buried himself within her. She let out a loud moan as he dug further into her core, setting her body ablaze with pleasure and want. He silenced her with another kiss as she clung to him for dear life while he made slow, tender love to his snow woman. He continued to thrust, drawing out the pleasure they felt for as long as possible before she reached her climax and her pussy tried to choke the seed out of Zangetsu's length, pouring white hot cum into her womb. They separated as they needed air from the long kiss.

“Woah...” The two froze as they heard a voice. They looked to the hole in the cave to see Haineko, Tobiume, and Seikuken were watching the two. “Can't wait for my turn.” The ash cat mumbled, prompting Shirayuki to block the entrance with thick, cloudy ice.

“Well, that happened.” Zangetsu sighed as he got up to get dressed before Shirayuki pulled him back down, mounting him in the process.

“Who said we were finished?” She asked, her voice getting warped. Her eyes changed to pitch black and icy blue as her Hollow mask appeared on her face. “I'm just getting started.”

(Whackybiscuit's part)

Zangetsu was taken aback as the Hollowfied Sode no Shirayuki pushed him down onto the ground. Like a predator going in for the kill she pounced onto her lover. Her nails dragged down Zangetsu's sides, earning a groan from the zanpakuto before she speared herself with Zangetsu's cock.

The ground shook as Shirayuki rode Zangetsu like it was the last day of her life. Her Hollowfication gave her added strength which made Zangetsu gasp as her round booty slammed into his hips. He felt like she was hammering him into the ground. Her hands reached for his and she slipped her fingers in between his. "Ohhh!" Shirayuki moaned surly while rolling her hips. "So deep...my pussy's on fire!"

The warmth of the snow woman's cunt made Zangetsu feel like he was melting. A dirty grin spread across his face as he saw Shirayuki's dark eyes roll into the back of her head as she bounced higher and faster on his cock, her breasts bouncing wildly. But Zangetsu wasn't one to let someone else take the pace nor let himself be dominated.

Shirayuki had thought that her new strength and her rapid pace had given her the edge only to find that her lover had a lot more fight left in him. The zanpakuto sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, recalling his mask to him. "You're not going to win that easily," he teased.

Behind her mask Shirayuki grinned. Her darkest instincts didn't want him to be this easy to overwhelm. "Think you can take me? You sound like you're about to cum," she teased.

"Oh really?" Zangetsu said, cocking his masked head to the side. "Well let's see how you like...this!"

Shirayuki was expecting Zangetsu to stand up and slam her against the wall before fucking her brains out or to roll over and pound her into the ground jackhammer-style. What she was NOT prepared for was the feeling of being yanked off of Zangetsu and find herself dangling in the air. Looking up to see what had grabbed her she saw ropes of light dangling over her head, the strands connected to her arms and legs like strings to a puppet. "Ransotengai!" she gasped.

Standing up, Zangetsu brushed himself off before tracing a finger along Shirayuki's masked face. "Have you forgotten that I'm also half Quincy?" The hybrid zanpakuto teased, his free hand going to his flickered cock. "Lucky for me you were right above me." He leered at her from behind his mask as she struggled to escape from her bindings. "Now then..." he said while stretching his hand out and commanding the spirit threads connected to Shirayuki, "let's get you more comfortable."

Shirayuki yelped as the strings moved, moving her along with them. Before she knew it she had her arms and legs hogtied behind her, her body lying perpendicular with the ground."Hey! Zangetsu! This isn't fair!"

Zangetsu snickered while palming Shirayuki's plump cheeks. The cavern echoed as he spanked her, enjoying her masked cries as he made her white booty red, his hand becoming imprinted on her ass. Soon Shirayuki began to pant wantonly between each meaty smack to her bottom. Despite being fucked vigorously before, her pussy dripped onto the cavern floor in anticipation for Zangetsu to reshape it with his thick manhood.

Too bad he wasn't planning on using that hole.

Without warning or preparation Zangetsu pushed his cock into her right ring of muscles. The sudden shock of feeling Zangetsu stretch her ass was enough to break Shirayuki's mask. Her mouth opened but even her voice failed her as Zangetsu buried his cock until it was snugly nestles within her ass. Grinning from ear to ear, Zangetsu gripped Shirayuki's hips and started to move.

Shirayuki's voice found her when Zangetsu started to fuck her like a wild animal, his hips brutally slapping against her soft, reddened cheeks and his cock reshaping her insides. "Fuck!" Shirayuki shouted, unable to do anything but hang there and scream as Zangetsu claimed her asshole. "FUUUCK!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "MY ASS! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

Continuing to smack her supple cheeks while thrusting in and out of her tight hole, Zangetsu was surprised that a cold woman could have such a fiery hot asshole. "Fuck yes!" he moaned, letting his head roll back. He took off his mask and leaned forward, reaching around to cup her swaying breasts. "How do you like it?" He teased while fondling her tits. "Does my cock feel good inside your dirty little hole?"

The snow woman's tongue stuck out of her moth as she gave in to the hybrid's animalistic fucking. The pain of having her ass stretched was matched by an indescribable feeling that made her pant and moan, the need for more unbearable. "YESSSS!!!" she shrieked, her ass loosening up to allow Zangetsu to pound her with little resistance. "I LOVE IT! FUCK MY DIRTY HOLE! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY ASS!" She hung her head low and panted for breath. Every thrust inside her felt like he was punching a hole right into her stomach. "HAHHH! OHHH! ZANGETSU! ZANGETSUUUUU!!!"

Hearing his lover scream his name while balls deep inside her ass was music to Zangetsu's ears. Leaning back, he grabbed her hips and sped up, eager to hear her scream his name more.

Panting like a bitch in heat, Shirayuki rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she came. Her ass clenched around the thick cock inside of her as her pussy gushed all over the ground, soaking Zangetsu's balls as she climaxed hard. Zangetsu gripped her waist tight enough to leave bruises before letting out a loud cry of his own. The tense vice grip of her asshole was too good for the hybrid. 

Shirayuki's mind turned to mush as Zangetsu flooded her asshole with cum, her belly filling with hot cum. She let out a low moan when Zangetsu pulled out, cum leaking out of her burning, gaping asshole. 

Walking around, Zangetsu lifted up Shirayuki's head and grinned when he saw the fucked stupid look on her face. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss, exploring her mouth one last time while her mouth was still open. 

(Back to Teloch)

Zangetsu pulled back from the kiss and began to manipulate the spirit threads to put his icy lover into a more... dignified position. He expertly guided the strings to dress himself and her before breaking away the ice blocking the only exit.

“Seikuken!” He called out, making the half woman, half snake spirit slither up to the hybrid blade.

“What happened to big sis?” She asked, concern heavy in her tone.

“I'll tell you when you're older.” He said, dodging the question. “Now take her to get cleaned up.” He ordered, handing Shirayuki to the girl as she went about to do her task. “Now, to begin with the plan.” He muttered to himself, plotting to end this farce of Muramasa's. Meanwhile, hidden in some crevices in the ceiling of the room he just left, was a small girl dressed in black and yellow with a stinger on her arm. She was panting with her fingers buried deep within her snatch.

“AHH!” Suzumebachi squealed in frustration. “Lucky! If I tried taking that, I'd literally be torn in half! When is it going to be my turn? Damn you Soi-Fon!”


	16. Hero's Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRukiaXOrihimeXTatsuki First day after Aizen's defeat: Chapter 79 of Ichigo Awakens

(Shiba House)

Ichigo made his way back to the Shiba house, this time moved to a new location with its own healing hot spring as they've become more regular, after a long day of exercises to restrain his power. The efforts were met with limited success since it was essentially the opposite of his usually style, which was essentially unrestrained force and power. He released a sigh as he looked over his binding clothes, wondering if he'll be free of it. He took off his Haori and stretched his shoulders, earning some catcalls from the three other occupants in the room.

“Flex those muscles stud!” Tatsuki called out with a smile on her face, wearing just some black and red work out underwear..

“Mama likes what she's seeing.” Orihime said, wearing hot pink underwear and playing with her tits.

“Nice and hot.” Rukia said, wearing snow white lace undies. Half of Ichigo's mind was wondering what they were doing here, even though it was easy to guess given their state of dress. The other half was feeling an ego boost since he was able to turn on his ladies.

“Not at all complaining, but what brought this on?” He asked as he tightened the binds on his clothes, so as not to endanger the women of his life. The three smiled to each other before slowly circling around him.

“Well, I've been feeling rather neglected as of late.” Rukia teased, feeling up his chest and abs from behind. “But you've been so busy with work and it seemed like really bad timing earlier....” She slowly brought him down to her so she could whisper in his ear. “but now... I'm too hot. And only one thing can cool me down.”

“As for us...” Tatsuki continued pushing him down until he was on his back with Orihime freeing his cock, already standing tall and strong. “It's been a little too long.” Orihime wrapped her tits around Ichigo's cock and began fucking him with her boobs. “Haven't had this kind of fun since the Kasumioji incident.” She saw the head of Ichigo's cock poking through Orihime's cleavage and dived right in, burying her face in Orihime's boobs while sucking on Ichigo's dick. Ichigo released a sigh of pleasure before noticing Rukia's dripping pussy over his head. She dropped down and let his tongue work its magic, digging straight into her body and tasting every inch it could. Orihime was moving faster and faster when Tatsuki starting teasing her nipples, spinning her tongue around Ichigo cock before pulling her head free to breath once more. Ichigo himself tickled Rukia's clit with his teeth, getting the desired effect of his wife grinding against his mouth until he finally came. He bit down on Rukia, controlling the force enough to prevent too much pain, as he showered Orihime and Tatsuki in his cum. Rukia wasn't too far behind, fingering her asshole while Ichigo tended to her flower, and had her orgasm as well.

“Yum yum!” Orihime cheered, already licking up Ichigo's seed off of Tatsuki. “I missed this cream!” Tatsuki returned the favor, starting with Orihime's boobs before the two started making out. Rukia panted for a while before sliding down Ichigo's body and shoving his cock into her pussy.

'That's what I've been missing!' She thought in ecstasy, shivering as she had a mini orgasm from the insertion. 'Can't afford to try anal with this. Too big for me.' She thought in slight disappointment before riding her husband and forgetting all about that. Ichigo himself was not idle as his hands went to her waist and he started moving her to his movements. She felt her legs give out but he held fast and kept her moving, almost akin to using a fleshlight. She soon felt him twitch inside and fell over to start making out with him, tasting her own essence in his mouth. She mentally pleaded with him to cum inside until he finally burst, filling her womb to the brink as she fell to the side.

“That was amazing.” Ichigo muttered to himself before sitting up, witnessing Orihime and Tatsuki grinding their womanhood against each other. “Alright, who's next?” He asked, leaving the choice to them. Less likely to get accused of favoritism that way. They looked to him with sly smiles before Orihime laid back with Tatsuki getting on top, both hooking their legs on the others shoulders, and spreading their holes for their man.

“Have fun!” They smiled as Ichigo went over to them, slowly pushing into Tatsuki first before pulling out and into Orihime. He repeated this process, picking up speed with each fuck. Pretty soon he got both to start moaning in delight, even when they got into another liplock. Not wanting to be forgotten, Ichigo reached forward and started playing with their boobs, making their insides tighter in response. He went faster and faster, making sure to show both ladies the same amount of love and attention until he felt his balls swell. He slammed his hips into Orihime first, pumping her full of his seed, before repeating the action with Tatsuki.

“So warm~!” Orihime cried out with a smile, feeling her whole body heat up from the sperm inside her.

“I think we should bring Chizuru back for another round.” Tatsuki panted out, being slightly more coherent.

“I always aim to please.” Ichigo said, neither tired or withered in the slightest. “Now, I've heard some interesting things from Zangetsu.” He turned to Rukia, eying a particular hole that's been twitching.

“Ichigo?” Rukia asked, concerned about what he possibly meant. Ichigo then held her thighs down and began pushing into her ass. “AHHHH!” She screamed as he forced himself into her rear. “Too big! Too fast! Too painful! Pull out!” She shouted and tried to attack, but he caught her hand and leaned down to kiss her again.

“I'll stay still until you give the okay.” He told her with a comforting smile, making her blush and temporarily forget her pain.

“You're an ass.” She said, slowly getting used to the large anal intruder.

“And yours feels great.” He returned as she looked away. Seconds later she tapped the floor, which let Ichigo know he could move. He moved slowly, pushing in and out, trying not to hurt Rukia anymore than he did. Eventually, her discomforted grunts turned to pleasured ones as he slowly picked up the pace. The tight grip on his cock, mixed with the heat was bringing him back to the brink rather quickly, with Rukia not far behind. After a few more thrusts, he came inside her ass and pulled out while Rukia clenched in the throes of another orgasm.

“Ichigo.” She said, waving the hybrid closer.

“Yeah Ruki-” He started before the petite noble punched him in the nose.

“Don't ever fuck my ass without warning again.”


	17. Good Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXSenna Second day after Aizen's defeat: Chapter 79 of Ichigo Awakens

(Squad 1 Training Grounds)

“Again.” Ichigo ordered to a panting Senna, wielding her Mirokumaru staff. After the Winter War, and feeling like dead weight, she asked Ichigo to help her train with her Zanpakuto. She held up her staff and summoned a whirlwind, aiming it at Ichigo. He sidestepped, feeling the rush of the spinning air, but was undeterred as he walked towards Senna. She tried to catch him in her tornado, but the spiral of air always seemed to lag behind just a bit. Within moments, Ichigo got in arms' length of her and she switched to her electrified staff. Going about as well as one would expect, Ichigo soon pushed Senn to the ground. “Well, the good news is that I'm seeing some improvement. If you can create multiple tornadoes, that would do wonders. Till then, work with Ikkaku on your staff work. Hit the showers Senna.” He ordered before walking away.

“Thanks for the help LT!” She shouted after getting back to her feet. She then put on a more devious smile and quietly followed Ichigo.

(Squad 1 Bathing Area)

'So glad that Sensei let this part of the barracks get modernized.' Ichigo thought as he went into a shower stall. Genryusai was quite old fashioned, and it took Kisuke and him forever to convince the old man to allow showers instead of baths. He did not strip off his binding clothes beyond his Haori, mainly out of concern for anyone around him, so he now had to wash each part of his body one by one. He was about to undo the binding on his wrists and roll up the sleeves when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Ichigo~.” He recognized Senna's voice as one hand felt up his torso while the other rubbed his groin. “Do I get a reward for a good job in training?” She asked so innocently while fumbling with his zipper. “Pretty please?”

“I think you've been spending too much time around Rangiku.” Ichigo returned as she finally freed his cock, but her movements became much slower and hesitant, almost scared of his dick. It took him a second before remembering that this was Senna first time with any of this. That she barely had a year's worth of actual life experience. Silently, Ichigo turned on the shower before turning and grabbing Senna and pressing her against the wall. Immediately he gave her a deep kiss, being sure to massage her tongue with his with the occasional sucking until he felt her relax. When he did, he pulled away to see Senna's face as red as it could get with a dazed look. “Better?”

“I should've done that more often.” She said before snapping clear again. Ichigo took that time to have an appreciative examination of Senna's nude glory. A slim waist, taut stomach, breasts that were a nice handful, and nice bubble butt when he pulled her closer to him.

“Senna, you don't have to do this if you don't want to.” He assured her, only to have her grab his hand and bring it to her crotch.

“But I do want this Ichigo!” She told him. “I want to make as many good memories as I can. You've already done this with your other girlfriends, and I want it too!” Ichigo then noticed that some of the wetness he felt was not from the shower water, but from Senna herself. “I just... I don't want to be forgotten or miss out on good memories.” She said, admitting her old fear to him and getting another warm hug in response.

“My only bad memory of you was when you died.” Ichigo told her, getting a return hug from the girl. “And don't worry Senna. I promise you won't miss a thing.” She sank into his embrace and stayed like that for a few seconds. When she pulled away, she had a look of determination as she put her hands against the wall, bent over, and spread her legs. Ichigo, understanding that determination, got behind and put his cock right in front of her pussy entrance. “Last chance to ba-” He tried to offer before Senna pushed against him and took in his entire dick. Ichigo grunted in pleasure while Senna screamed... in delight and began moving her hips quickly.

'It doesn't hurt.' She thought as bounced away, Ichigo soon grabbing her hips and joining in. 'The others always said it would hurt, but it doesn't. It just feels good!' She was in ecstasy, getting wrapped up in his arms as he began to fuck her faster and faster. 'Almost like my pussy was made for him! ...Which is actually a possibility, isn't it?' She managed to think before throwing her thoughts to the wind. She turned her head and Ichigo captured her lips in another kiss as he continued to plow away at his lover.

“Gonna cum!” He warned as he sped up his thrusting. He was about to blow when Senna pushed herself off of him and dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Ichigo managed to hold on to enough control that he didn't force himself on her or to stroke himself off. After a few moments to catch her breath, she turned and shoved his cock down her throat, sucking him off while fingering herself to finish. She got her desired result and soon her mouth was filled with Ichigo's cum, which she began to cough out.

“That was too early to try.” She said after settling her breathing down.

“One of the good things about some bad memories is that they can help you prevent a bad mistake from repeating itself.” Ichigo said, being able to stay composed. Senna nodded in agreement before grabbing a bar of soap and lathering herself up. “What are you doing?” He asked as she wore her pixie smile again.

“You still need to clean up!” She responded. “Now let's get started.” She pulled up his shirt and began to rub her soapy body against him. “I'll get every nook and cranny.” She promised. They soon needed to rewash themselves repeatedly until they ran out of hot water.


	18. The Peach and the Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRangiku The night before Ichigo and Gin leave for Hueco Mundo: Chapter 79 of Ichigo Awakens

(Shiba House: Ichigo's room)

He just received word from Kisuke and Yamamoto that he and Gin are to head for Hueco Mundo tomorrow. He thought back to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, heading off with the other Arrancar back to Las Noches, saying that they'd get the place ready for him. He felt way in over his head. Fighting? Fine. Training? Fine. Protecting? It's in his damn name. Leading.... leading was new. He was the lieutenant of squad 15 for a time, but that was just directing soldiers on patrols and training. Even when he took command of all the Gotei in Soul Society, he was reacting to what was ultimately a training exercise. Now? Now he was supposed to be a king. His word would be law and all the lives in Hueco Mundo would basically be his. The thoughts were plaguing his mind and he needed any kind of distraction. He opened the door to his bedroom and got his distraction.

“Holy shit.” He said, still stunned by the image before him. Rangiku was in his room, on his bed, wearing a hot pink cupless bra and crotchless panties, and proudly displaying her body. “Not that I'm complaining... but why?” Ichigo asked, barely able to keep his eyes off of her tits. Rangiku smiled at his struggle and started playing with her boobs.

“Like I said earlier.” She got her nipples to harden and started to suck on one while giving a 'come hither' gesture. “I'm ready to go all in.” She said before crawling towards him.

“Rangiku, you don't have to do this.” Ichigo said, Zangetsu yelling at him for doing so. “You don't have to prove anything to m-” He was silenced when Rangiku pulled him down and straddled him.

“You're one of the strongest people alive, you're a king, you're one of the greatest catches ever, and the furthest we've ever gone is just a lot of foreplay with each other.” She said, freeing his cock from its confines. “I'm not proving anything to you. I'm doing this for me. I need some real action.” She started grinding her pussy along his length while capturing his lips in a deep kiss. She soon dominated Ichigo's mouth and he gave himself away to the pleasurable sensations. He reached up to grab onto her asscheeks and knead her delightful booty while her flower began to drip its nectar on him, making the grinding much more enjoyable for both of them. They soon separated for air and Ichigo quickly attached himself to her tits, licking the valley of her mountains before sucking and nibbling on the peaks. “You certainly know how to treat my girls.” She said while moaning in delight.

“I should by now.” He responded as she pulled herself away and sat upright. They both know that this was the moment, he angled his cock to her and she planted herself firmly on his dick. They shivered as electricity coursed through their bodies, finally connected after teasing each other for long enough. Rangiku wasted no time in riding her lover and Ichigo just basked in the sensations of her love tunnel, watching her breasts move along with her motions almost hypnotically. He soon sat up to join her as she reflexively wrapped her arms and legs around his body. They began kissing again, tongues wrestling for dominance, as Ichigo began thrusting into Rangiku's body and reaching up to her womb. They pulled away again and while Rangiku was trying to catch her breath, Ichigo attacked her neck. It wasn't long until Rangiku released a silent scream when she felt her orgasm rock through her. Ichigo pulled out and gently laid her down.

“It's been way too long.” She panted out, basking in the afterglow of what was her first real screw in years, and she wasn't done. She rolled onto her hands and knees and spread her pussy open. “Get back in there and fill me up!” She ordered, something Ichigo was ready and willing to oblige. He pushed back into her, pressing against her cervix her insides reflexively tightened even more. Every time Ichigo pulled back, it sucked him back in. Almost like her body wanted to be claimed and impregnated. He kept pounding away, even when Rangiku's arms and legs gave out. The room was filled with the sounds of her moaning as Ichigo ground his cock inside her moist tunnel and against her baby door. He turned her head in for another kiss as he felt his balls swell. 'Yes! Inside! DO IT!' She called out in her mind as Ichigo exploded inside her, filling her to the brink. Ichigo rolled off of her and she immediately cradled his head to her bosom. “This is going to be fun.” She said, thinking about future possibilities.

(R-Rated Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers)

Zangetsu's fun time

(Ichigo's Inner World)

“You're really happy now, aren't you?” Zangetsu asked Haineko, who he was currently fucking doggystyle. The moment Ichigo and Rangiku started, she pounced at the chance for some fun herself.

“She's been in that stupid dry spell ever since Isshin disappeared!” She howled between screams of pleasure. “I've had to get details from Shirayuki for any action for the longest time, and I've missed this!” She yelled again when Zangetsu pulled on her tail slightly. “THAT'S THE STUFF!” She screamed before squirting on the hybrid blade.

“So when do I get a turn?” Kyoka asked, having watched the pair for the past half hour.

“When Ichigo can master your shikai.”

Experimenting

(Squad 12 Underground Lab)

“Well, time to see how Hachigo is do...ing.” Mayuri said while entering the chamber where he was creating his next child and Nemu's little sister, only to find said daughter naked and riding a certain Quincy. Uryu looked aghast while Nemu didn't care, wearing a sex crazed expression on her face while in front of the tank holding the developing Nemuri Hachigo.

“Sorry your big sister is such a dirty pervert!” She howled, grinding on Uryu and earning a grunt from the man.

“AHEM!” Mayuri coughed, gaining Nemu's attention... though she didn't stop. “What are you doing Nemu?”

“Having sex with my boyfriend while exploring possible fetishes.” She explained, reverting to her normal stoic self. “Right now is exhibitionism. Later, bondage.”

“Did you sterilize yourselves before doing this?” Mayuri asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to clean up afterward?”

“Yes. Very thoroughly.”

“Whatever then.” Mayuri finished as he went over to check Nemuri's vitals. “Next time, don't mate in my labs without telling me.” He began walking away. “And don't worry Ishida! She can't get pregnant!” He said as he left, leaving Uryu and Nemu alone as she went back to her fucked silly expression.

'This must be why she gave me that virility drug.' He thought as Nemu continued to bounce away on him.


	19. Neliel's Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXNeliel After Ichigo's training: Chapter 80 of Ichigo Awakens

(Neliel's Palace)

"I wonder what Neliel wanted?" Ichigo pondered as he made his way to the green-haired Arrancar's home in Las Noches. He heard the story that she was responsible for watching over his sisters during their captivity, so he was looking for an opportunity to thank her for doing so and now seemed like a good a time as any. He entered the main chamber of her palace…and stared wide-eyed as he tried to process what he was seeing.

"Tighter, Pesche! I want to know these ropes are in good condition!" Nel ordered…while she was buck naked and being tied up in Shibari-style bondage, the red ropes tightening around her body, accentuating her large, tantalizing breasts and her round, phat ass. A beetle-masked Arrancar stood behind Nel, pulling on the rope which earned a hot moan from his master when the rope that was pressed against her nether regions tightened. "Dondochaka! Where's my collar and ballgag?" she demanded.

"I found the collar but are ya sure about the gag? He might not like it, don'cha know?" the tiki-masked Arrancar pointed out, putting a spiked collar with a chain leash around Nel's neck.

"I already sent Ichigo the message. It should be fine," Nel said, opening her mouth for Dondochaka to fit the gag around it before Ichigo made his presence known.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, closing the door behind him. The three Arrancars froze but the two who weren't bound quickly disappeared, leaving their king with the bondage-bound Neliel. "I have some questions. First off…what the hell?" he asked, gesturing to the robes and the chain.

Still on her knees, Nel greeted her new king before explaining her previous conversation with Ichigo's sisters, how they said that Ichigo would thank Nel for taking care of them. "And Karin said 'I'd punish you' because you're a masochist?" he asked, finishing the thought.

The green-haired woman nodded, still tied up. "Yes. I understand if you don't want to do this but-"

SMACK!

Nel was stunned as Ichigo's hand came down on her cheek, silencing her, her cheek burning from the harsh slap. "You will only speak when I tell you to, slave," Ichigo said in a voice that breathed dominance. The Arrancar shivered as her king and master took off his clothes, her eyes eating up the sight of his toned, muscular chest before she stared in awe when he pulled down his pants. She licked her lips as Ichigo's cock emerged from his pants. Even soft, his large size made her pussy start to get the rope pressed against her pussy wet.

Being forceful wasn't exactly Ichigo's style but when an Arrancar was naked and bound in front of him, begging for punishment, who could say no to that?

Ichigo walked over to a table where Nel had on display a range of sex toys she'd gathered for her punishment before walking back over to the Arrancar. "Suck it, slave," Ichigo commanded, pushing Nel's head towards his loins. "Get me hard to fuck you."

Eager to please, Nel stuck out her tongue and started to lick Ichigo's manhood. She licked Ichigo's cock, loving his thick taste as he slowly began to get hard, his manhood starting to stand at attention. But Ichigo became displeased by how slow Nel was going and decided to punish her for her sluggish pace.

Smack!

"MMMH!" Nel moaned when Ichigo whacked her across the back with a riding crop.

"Faster. I want my cock to be covered in your spit," Ichigo ordered, smacking Nel with the riding crop again.

Nel quickened her pace, eager to please Ichigo. Her pussy became wetter as he continued to smack her back with the crop. Soon she was sucking off Ichigo's towering cock, gagging as she took him deep into her mouth. Tossing the riding crop away, Ichigo grabbed her masked head and started to thrust into her mouth, skullfucking the Arrancar.

"Mmmh! Glckkk! Glckk!" Nel gagged, her throat stuffed with cock. Ichigo reveled in such brutal skullfucking, glad for Nel's masochism. His fingers dug into her hair as he fucked her face, his balls slapping her chin. Nel was in seventh heaven, her king's taste and smell sublime to her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the harsh treatment, the heat in her loins growing like wildfire. Her tongue was flattened by Ichigo's large girth, saliva dripping down her chin.

"Here it cums!" Ichigo grunted, fucking Nel's face like no tomorrow. "Ughh!"

Nel's cheeks bulged as her mouth was filled with hot cum. She started to swallow Ichigo's seed but Ichigo was like a firehose. By the time Ichigo was finished cumming in her mouth, she felt like she was on the verge of drowning. Ichigo pulled out and she panted for air, cum dripping down her chin. "I'm sorry, Master," she said, looking up at him with eyes pleading for more. "I promise I'll swallow it all next time."

Ichigo leaned Nel back and turned his attention to her bouncy chest, her bosom straining the ropes containing them. He had to admit, Nel was pretty stacked; she was as bigger than Orihime. Smirking, Ichigo turned his attention to her hard, pink nipples and pinched them with his fingers. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, whispering into her ear.

"Yessss…" Nel slurred, the pain in her breasts feeling sublime. "Please punish my breasts more, Master!"

The large room echoed with the sound of Nel's cries while Ichigo abused her tits. Nel bit down on her lower lip as Ichigo pulled on her nipples, twisting her delicate areolas. Soon he was smacking her breasts, making her contained tits jiggle within their bondage. Soon a tiny puddle formed beneath Nel's legs, who was loving every second of this.

Soon Ichigo decided to up his ante. Walking behind Nel, Ichigo bent her over, her ass stuck in the air as she lay helpless before him. He grabbed some more toys off the table and then moved the ropes slightly to expose her holes. Nel gasped when she felt cold oil poured over asshole before crying out as anal beads were pushed into her. "Oh fuck!" she groaned as bead after bead was pushed into her. Soon her asshole was completely filled with anal beads, only the ring at the end of the string sticking out of her ass. But Ichigo wasn't done just yet…

VRRRRRRR!

A sharp cry escaped the woman as Ichigo pressed a vibrating dildo against her pussy, pushing it into her wet honeypot. Nel squirmed on the floor as Ichigo filled both holes, pleasure welling up inside her. She fought to control her breathing but found that to be impossible thanks to Ichigo's next trick.

Gripping the vibrator, Ichigo twisted it, pumping it in and out of her pussy while keeping it on high. At the same time he grabbed the ring to the anal beads and stared to push and pull on it, stirring the beads inside her ass.

"Ahhhhh!" Nel moaned lewdly, straining against her bondage as Ichigo toyed with her holes. Tears ran down her face as Ichigo continued to stir up her ass, pushing the vibrator deep inside of her. Her toes curling, Nel cried out as she felt the tension inside her reach its bursting point. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned. "Please let your slave cum!"

"Not yet," Ichigo warned, slowly pulling the vibrator out of her and turning it off. "I haven't had my fun yet…"

Gripping her bound asscheeks, Ichigo mounted the Arrancar and plunged his cock into her pussy. Nel saw stars as her king filled her snatch, his thick girth taming her womanhood. "You're tight!" Ichigo grunted as he fucked Nel silly.

"OHHHHH!" Nel moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Ichigo fucked her like the bitch she wanted to be treated, his hips slamming into her as he fucked her tight pussy. Every thrust made the beads in her ass shift, the lower half of her body melting. Ichigo moaned Nel's name over and over again as he fucked her tight pussy, his tip knocking on the door to her womb with each thrust. He grabbed the chain to Nel's collar and pulled, making the woman arch her back, the ropes binding her nearing the point of snapping. Nel's face twisted with ecstasy as her new king pounded her pussy, the rough treatment sublime to the masochist.

Finally, Nel could take no more. She could feel the tidal wave of ecstasy inside of her and couldn't hold it back any longer. "Please, Master!" she panted lewdly, her body tingling as the cauldron of pleasure in her pussy was about to overflow. "Please let your slave cum!"

"Go ahead, Nel!" Ichigo grunted, fucking Nel like no tomorrow. "I want you to cum all over my cock!"

Ichigo pulled on the string of anal beads, pulling them out in one go. Nel saw stars and felt her body reach Nirvana. "YESSSSSSS!" she howled as she came, her pussy clenching around Ichigo's cock while she squirted her love juices, soaking his balls with her silvery juices.

Pulling out of Nel's climaxing cunt, Ichigo stroked his cock rapidly and threw his head back. "Ohhh!" he moaned as he came all over Nel's ass, his lap feeling warm from her splashing juices.

"Ahhh…" Nel moaned, slumping to the floor when Ichigo finally let go of her chain. "That was amazing…" She breathed a sigh of relief as Ichigo undid the Shibari bondage ropes binding her, letting her get some feeling back in her arms and legs.

"Who said we were done?" Ichigo whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Nel looked up wearily, sitting up as Ichigo walked over to the table and grabbed something. It wasn't a sex-toy though. Nel was confused when Ichigo came back holding her zanpakuto. "Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow told me something interesting. Your Resurección turns you into a centaur, right?"

"Yeah?"

Ichigo handed her the sword. "Would you mind showing me?"

Taking her zanpakuto from him, Nel decided to see where this was going. "Okay." She drew her sword and held it out in front of her. "Praise: Gamuza!"

Ichigo watched in curiosity as Nel transformed. When the whirl of dust cleared, Nel stood before him in her true form, a centaur clad in green shoulder armor. Setting down her lance, Nel looked at Ichigo's curious stare and blushed. "Ichigo, what are you thinking of?"

The boy put a finger to her lips. "Shhh, Nel. I still haven't had enough punishing you yet…"

Nel knew she was in for a wild ride.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

The centaur Arrancar clawed at the wall as Ichigo continued punishing her, her tail swishing back and forth madly as her nails dug into the wall. "OHHHHHHHH!"

"You're tight!" Ichigo grinned as he fisted her pussy, her walls tightening around his hand as he punched her insides, his arm buried inside her. The boy had been having fun with Nel's new form. First he rode her around the room like his personal horse, smacking her ass with the riding crop while pulling on her chain. Then he hopped off her and decided to have some more fun. Nel's horse legs shook as Ichigo punished her pussy. In addition to Ichigo fisting her horse pussy there was a huge vibrator in her ass, buzzing away and making her pussy tighten around his hand.

Ichigo increased the pace of his fisting, making the centaur-Arrancar moan louder as he punished her holes. He gripped the vibrator in her ass and turned up the speed to its higher setting. "OHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!" she slurred, her face the mask of debauchery. A dirty sound emanated from her pussy as Ichigo fisted her, pushing deeper into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the dam inside her began to burst. "I'M CUMMING!"

Pulling his hand out of her pussy, Ichigo watched in aroused amazement as the centaur orgasmed, her four legs shaking as she struggled to keep herself upright. Her nails left marks on the wall as Ichigo pulled out the vibrator, turning it off and setting it down on the table. Nel turned her head and saw that Ichigo was still hard, his huge cock dripping pre-cum as he mounted the woman.

Putting aside the weirdness of it all, Ichigo felt a weird thrill as he pushed into Nel's centaur pussy, finding her to be quite the tight fit despite the way her body changed. "You like that, don't you?" he teased as he thrust into her.

"Oh yes!" Nel moaned, arching her back when Ichigo pulled on the chain around her neck. Nobody had ever had the audacity to fuck her while she was in her released state but now she never wanted anything else. Her four legs finally gave out and she slumped to the ground. "Fuck my pussy!" she slurred, reaching for her breasts and fondling her tits. "So good!"

Ichigo panted as he fucked Nel's pussy, making sure to do this again some other time. He resumed spanking her rump, making Nel cry out in ecstasy. "You like being punished, don't you?" he smirked.

"Yes!" Nel cried out. "Please punish me more!"

Ichigo's cock went deep into Nel's pussy, reshaping her womanhood with his large size. Nel continued to orgasm around him, Ichigo fucking her with raw abandon. Ichigo found that her tail was quite sensitive, giving it an occasional tug, much to Nel's delight.

The new king and his servant fucked like the animals they'd become. Nel had a fucked silly smile on her face, pinching her nipples as she orgasmed again. Soon, however, Ichigo could feel the familiar tension in his balls and was about to blow. "I'm gonna cum!" he grunted.

"Inside!" Nel pleaded lewdly. "Cum inside me!"

Slamming his hips into her centaur ass one last time, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned as his clamhammer erupted inside Nel's pussy. "Ohhhhh!"

Nel became a shaking mess as her pussy was filled, feeling Ichigo shoot his load deep inside her, his seed splashing inside her womb. "Ohhhhh…" she slurred, leaning backwards. "That was amazing…"

As Ichigo pulled out, Nel reverted to her sealed form, unable to maintain her Resurección having been fucked stupid. Ichigo stood up and looked down to admire his handiwork and smiled. "How's my bitch slave doing?" he asked, patting her head as she sat up.

Getting up with surprising recovery, Nel smiled at her master. "Great. Thanks, Master. Please feel free to punish me any time you like." Kissing his cheek, Nel sauntered off happily, in need of a shower.

Ichigo watched the naked Arrancar leave before putting his clothes back on. "Geez. I hope my sex life doesn't get any weirder," he pondered as he dressed himself.

"Speaking of which, how's Orihime doing with Loly and Menoly?"


	20. Numeros Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OrihimeXLolyXMenoly Not long after Chapter 80 of Ichigo Awakens

(Las Noches Dungeon)

"And you're sure you'll be fine?" Ulquiorra asked as he escorted a smiling Orihime, a large briefcase in each of her hands. He led her down to the dungeon where they were keeping Loly and Menoly, the two imprisoned after Ulquiorra overheard them plotting to kill Ichigo. "Or that you will have any real impact on them? Their devotion to Aizen was…rather strong."

"Leave that to me," Orihime replied, her smile masking her new darker nature…

(Flashback: Squad 12 Barracks)

"So what should be done with them?" Kisuke asked, sipping his tea across the table from Orihime. "I thought it might be best to leave their fate to you since Ichigo is so busy with everything else.

The two were discussing the fates of Loly and Menoly. Every fiber in Orihime's body screamed for them to be spared but she couldn't really think of a reason why. Her fears that her decision to spare them would create a problem later on were confirmed when she got the message that the girls were plotting against their new king. Now it was just a question on how to punish the two.

"I don't know…" Orihime answered.

Scratching the stubble on his chin, Kisuke thought about it for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "I think the problem to your dilemma is your kind disposition. If you were…shall we say, more 'aggressive', perhaps you'll find your answer?"

Orihime looked at the shopkeeper confused before the man left the room, coming back with a syringe. "What's that?"

"A new drug I developed. I call it 'Fatal Pulse.' It's a stimulant that causes your brain to increase its outward aggression by multiple levels." When he asked Orihime for her permission to give it to her, Orihime nodded. "Hold still," he said as he injected the needle into the back of her neck. "There. It should take some time for it to kick in. In the meantime, while you're on your way, might I suggest you see Mayuri?"

Orihime got up. After making a quick detour at Kurotsuchi's lab, she went into Hueco Mundo. During the trip with Ulquiorra through the Garganta, Orihime eyes gleamed with devious ferocity and a uncharacteristic smile spread across her face…

(Back to the present)

"If you say so," Ulquiorra replied, choosing to trust his new king's allies. They soon reached the prison cell that held Loly and Menoly. When they entered, Orihime saw that the two Arrancars were already chained to the wall.

"Well, that makes things easier," Orihime smiled as she set the briefcases on a table. "Thank you, Ulquiorra. I'll take it from here." The ivory Arrancar nodded and turned away, leaving Orihime alone in the dungeon with the two girls.

The clinking of Loly's chains signaled her movement. Looking up, Loly glared at her captor. "Oh, it's you again," she seethed, seeing the human responsible for their current state. "Are you going to try to convince me that life is worth living?" Her disdain for Orihime grew by the second. "If so, don't bother. Lord Aizen is dead and I'd rather join him than live under the rule of his murderer!" Orihime calmly ignored the Arrancar's angry ravings, a dark smile on her face as she kept her back to them and opened up the briefcases. Pulling out a syringe and a medicine bottle, she extracted the drug and Loly felt a twinge of fear. Orihime walked over to the two girls and injected them with the drug in the back of the neck. "Are you listening, you bitch?! You're the real monster here for what you-"

Loly's angry rambling ceased when she lurched forward, the air knocked out of her lungs. Both she and her counterpart started to writhe as the drug kicked in, affecting their nervous systems. The dungeon rang with the song of their clinking chains as they struggled against the drug as it reshaped them from the inside out.

"I spared you because I don't like killing," Orihime said calmly, making sure she followed Mayuri's instructions and gave them the proper dosage. "I honestly had no idea what to do with you afterward. But now…I think I do." Loly's face started to turn blue, unable to breath thanks to the lack of oxygen. Orihime grabbed another bottle and injected them with its contents. Air finally returned to the two but they both groaned and hissed as sensation swarmed over them. Orihime's face hovered in front of Loly's and the Arrancar became afraid from the darkness lurking in her eyes. This was not the same Orihime they'd dealt with before. "I'm going to spend the next few days training you. You're going to be Ichigo's very submissive and very loyal bitch from now on. And I'm going to mold you into a very pleasing fucktoy for your new king," she said with a smile that terrified them.

Menoly's vision blurred and her head rolled back. The pain in her shoulders from her dangling position was unbearable before but now it felt weird. If felt almost…pleasurable. "What…what did you do to us?" she groaned, panting for breath.

"I injected you with a few chemicals that are rearranging your nervous systems," Orihime explained, walking up from behind the blonde Arrancar. The girl gasped as Orihime cupped her breasts through her outfit, licking her earlobe teasingly. "Now your body is hypersensitive. Even something as this…" she licked Menoly's earlobe again and watched as the blonde Arrancar started to spasm in ecstasy, "will feel sublime. Oh, and just so you know: it's irreversible."

"You sick bitch!" Loly spat as Orihime walked over to her. "How dare you…" her anger trailed off when Orihime pulled off her clothes. "Hey! Stop that!" she shouted; or she tried to, her voice failing her from the softness of Orihime's touch. As Orihime slid her panties down her slender legs, Loly tried to kick her away.

But Orihime caught her leg and wagged a finger in front of Loly. "Naughty girl. Trying to kick your Mistress…" She walked over to Menoly and stripped her as well. "My, Ichigo's going to enjoy his new fucktoys," Orihime purred before reaching for her own clothes. "I guess I should get comfortable as well." She teased the two by stripping out of her clothes slowly, enjoying their heated stares as she slowly removed her bra and pulled her panties down her legs. "Jealous?" she asked Loly.

"Like hell!" Loly spat, the blush on her face saying otherwise.

Walking over to the foul-mouthed girl, Orihime cupped her ample bosom. "Really? Even when I do this?"

Loly hissed as Orihime rubbed her nipples, already hardened by the dungeon's cold air, into hers. "Stop…" she pleaded, heat burning in her chest.

"Oh? You don't like that? How about when I do this?"

"KYAA!" Loly squealed when Orihime reached down and started to rub her pussy, juices running down her legs as her body was brought to instant arousal. "Stop! Please!" she begged, tension building inside her.

A harsh slap to the face was Loly's reward. Licking her stained fingers, Orihime's eyes gleamed dangerously, her aggression growing. "When your Mistress and your Master give you pleasure, you ask for more."

"Get away from her!" Menoly shouted, trying to stick up for her partner.

Raising an eyebrow, Orihime walked over to the sandy-blonde. Cries filled the dungeon as she smacked Menoly's breasts, making her petite tits jiggle with each strike. "Now what do we say?" Orihime asked.

"N-no…"

More smacks followed. Soon Menoly's breasts were painted red from Orihime's abuse. Menoly's cries were silenced when Orihime silenced her with a deep kiss. Menoly couldn't help but moan into her captor's lips, feeling Orihime's nipples run into hers. Orihime pulled away from the kiss and traced Menoly's lips with a finger. "Repeat after me. If you don't, you'll be punished even more." Tears running down her face, Menoly nodded, knowing she was in no position to refuse and unable to deny the pleasure pooling inside her. Much to Loly's horror, Menoly repeated Orihime's words.

"I, Menoly, promise to be a good fucktoy…"Orihime gave Menoly another quick kiss before reaching down to touch the Arrancar's wet pussy. "Good. Now, let me hear you moan."

"Ohhhh!" Menoly couldn't help but spread her legs wide as Orihime plunged two fingers into her snatch. "My pussy's on fire!" she shrieked, her juices dripping down Orihime's hand.

Grabbing Menoly's throat with her other hand, Orihime squeezed, earning a choked gasp from the girl. "Remember, when your Master gives you pleasure, you thank him and beg for more. Say it."

"Th-Thank you, Mistress! Please give me more!" Menoly begged, scared and yet highly aroused. Thanks to her overly-sensitive nerves, her body reached its peak in no time. "Mistress! I'm cumming!" The dark dungeon turned white in Menoly's vision as she came, squirting her love juices all over Orihime's hand while the girl thumbed her clit. "Ohhhhhh!"

Orihime watched the girl orgasm, her own honeypot moistening up. The drug inside her that was making her so aggressive had not subsided in the slightest. In fact, Orihime was becoming even more aggressive!

She walked over to the table and grabbed an item from the other briefcase. Unlike the one from before, this wasn't filled with drugs supplied by Mayuri. The items in this suitcase were for far more devious purposes.

Menoly, still in the throes of ecstasy, cried out when Orihime slid a large dildo into her cunt, leather straps on each side for Orihime to attach to her thighs to keep it in place. "This isn't quite as big as Ichigo's," Orihime said as she finished tying the leather straps, "but it'll help you prepare for your master when he fucks you."

Tears running down her face, Menoly threw her head back when Orihime hit a button and the toy inside her pussy started to vibrate. Orihime licked the Arrancar's nipple as she shook like a leaf in the wind, nibbling on her tender areola with her teeth. "Mistress!" she moaned.

"Mmmmh!" Orihime suckled, loving the sounds Menoly made. Taking her mouth away, Orihime walked back over to her suitcases and grabbed another syringe, turning back to her. "You've nice tits. But I know Ichigo better than anyone. And with the exception of his wife, there's one thing he likes…" Orihime jabbed the syringe into her breast, injecting the drug into her tits, "It's big tits."

Orihime walked behind Menoly and started to fondle her tits, helping the drug inside her circulate faster. Menoly felt burning heat develop in her tits and watched in lustful shock as her breasts started to grow. "Ahhhh!" she moaned as her tits grew to the same size as Orihime's, the orangette behind her pinching her nipples.

"How does it feel?" Orihime whispered into her ear. "Your tits are nice and big. Oooh!" She purred as she fondled Menoly's enlarged rack. "Nice and firm. Your king will love that." She left Menoly where she hung, her large breasts bouncing as she writhed from the dildo still buzzing inside her. She turned her attention to Loly and smiled. "Now, what to do with you…"

"Do your worst, bitch!" the aroused Loly spat, though the fear in her eyes betrayed her.

Grabbing another toy and another item, Orihime stalked toward the captive girl. "Oh, I will." Leaning forward, Orihime captured one of Loly's small nipples in her mouth and started to suckle her, her hand reaching around to cup her sexy ass. "Mmmhhh!"

"Stoooop…" Loly groaned, panting as sweat rolled down her back. The heat inside her was dampened when Orihime poured cold oil down her ass. "What the-"

"Your friend Menoly is going to be your king's new pussy-slave," Orihime said with wickedness in her eyes. "But you…you're going to be his new anal-cumdump."

"What?!" Loly gasped before the girl pressed a string of anal-beads against her asshole. "Nooo!"

"Naughty girl," the feisty Orihime cooed as bead by bead she pushed them into Loly's asshole. "The correct answer is 'Thank you, Mistress'. I'll be sure to take my time and teach you that." Soon all the beads were inside Loly's derriere, the pigtailed girl hissing as her asshole clenched down on the invading beads. Orihime continued to suck on Loly's tender nipples, pulling on them and making her petite breasts stretch out. She looked back up at the girl and smiled. "I have something special for you. Like your friend, I'm going to give you nice, big tits. Only, you're going to have something a bit more different…"

Like her partner, Loly cried out when Orihime took a syringe and jabbed it into her breasts, giving her a breast-growing formula. Loly's eyes squeezed shut as her breasts swelled, the heat in her chest unbearable. But more than that, Loly could feel something else in her chest, a tight pressure that was growing and growing. As Orihime stood behind her, playing with her nipples and rubbing her body against Loly's back, the pressure in her breasts grew until her head spun. "Noooooo! My nipples! NOOOOO!" she shrieked as white milk erupted from her breasts. "M-Milk?!"

"That's right," Orihime purred, fingering the ring to the anal beads. "You're going to be your king's personal dairy cow." Walking back around to her front, Orihime cupped Loly's enlarged breasts. "Let's have a taste test…" She squeezed Loly's breast and opened her mouth, a geyser of milk shooting into her waiting orifice. "Mmmh! Delicious!" she said, standing up straight. "Why don't you have a taste of yourself?"

"Mmhh!" went Loly as Orihime gave her a milk-filled kiss. Her sensitive body betraying her, Loly started to melt into the kiss, milk dribbling from her tits as Orihime rubbed their nipples together. Reaching around, Orihime played with the anal beads inside Loly. She licked Loly's sweaty neck while pushing and pulling on the beads, Loly moaning as she lost herself to the pleasure. Orihime's free hand reached down to rub the girl's pussy, pleasuring her more.

"Loly," Orihime whispered into her ear. "I want you do something for me."

"What?" Loly panted.

"Scream my name."

Orihime yanked the beads out of her ass. Her eyes rolling backwards, Loly howled as she came in an instant. "ORIHIMEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her pussy gushed around Orihime's hand, soaking her with more love juices.

Tossing the dirty beads to the side, Orihime grinned as Loly continued to shake. "Good girl. You're learning. But I need to train your asshole even more. And…" her eyes flicked over to the moaning Menoly, who was gushing every other minute thanks to the vibrating dildo still inside her. "Let's see how obedient your friend is."

Orihime walked back over to the table and grabbed some more toys. First things first, she grabbed a large strap-on dildo and attached it to herself. But it wasn't just a normal sex-toy. Created by the devious minds of Yoruichi and Kisuke, the toy gave her the feeling of a real cock. The normal Orihime would've been apprehensive of such a device. The new, aggressive Orihime, on the other hand, loved it. The heat in her loins increasing as the toy became a part of her body. Walking over to her blonde fucktoy, Orihime tilted her head up. "Menoly, who am I?"

Tears ran down Menoly's face, unable to keep herself from submitting. "You're…my Mistress."

"Will you be a good girl?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes, I'll be a good girl," Menoly said.

Orihime took a collar and put it around her neck, marking her as Ichigo's slave. She took a key and unshackled Menoly from the ceiling. The Arrancar slumped the floor, her legs jelly. If any idea of rebellion sprouted in her mind, it died when she realized that her collar had Sekki-Seki rock in it, keeping her powerless. She looked up but saw Orihime's strap-on in front of her face.

"Suck on it," she ordered.

Though intimidated by the large size, Menoly wrapped her lips around the dildo and started to suck. Orihime moaned, feeling it as if she had a real dick. But after a few minutes Menoly's slow, timid pace started to irk her. "Faster!" she said, gripping Menoly's head and thrusting into her wet orifice. "Gllkckk!" the girl gagged as Orihime skullfucked her. Her juices began to pool on the floor as her pussy squirted around the dildo around her. Her body had changed so drastically that she was having an orgasm just from being skullfucked. "Grckkk!"

"Ohhhhh!" Orihime moaned lewdly, licking her lips as she fucked Menoly's face. "So good!" Saliva covered her toy, getting her ready for Loly. She felt herself close to orgasm but held herself off. She wanted to save it for Loly. Pulling out of Menoly's mouth, Orihime patted her head and knelt down, giving her a deep kiss. Standing back up, she turned around and smiled at Loly, who continued to hang from her chains, her eyes staring at the large toy.

Orihime walked over to her and cupped her milk-filled tits. "Are you going to be a good girl too?"

Loly couldn't think. Her brain was turning to a puddle of ecstasy from Orihime's changes. "I…I…" she stammered, her head rolling back when the tip of Orihime's toy pressed against her backdoor.

"Say it. Scream that you're a good anal slave." Grinning in a manner most Kenpachi-like, Orihime roughly shoved the dildo into Loly's asshole.

"FUCK!" Loly screamed, her world turning white as her asshole was stretched. Her mind yielded to Orihime and shouted at the top of her lungs "I'M A GOOD ANAL SLAVE!"

"Good girl." Orihime smiled as she gripped Loly's hips, thrusting into her asshole with lustful abandon. She panted from the feeling of her ass clenching around her faux-cock, understanding how Ichigo felt when he fucked her ass. "So good!" Her hips smacked Loly's ass, her cheeks jiggling while her milk-filled breasts bounced madly. "You like taking it up the ass, don't you?"

"Ahhhh!" Loly shouted, her ass loosening up and offering little resistance. The air was taken out of her with each thrust, her tongue sticking out as she tried to breath. "MY ASS!" she panted. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

"Your ass feels so nice," Orihime smiled. She winked at the watching Menoly. "Why don't you join in?" she suggested. Nodding, the obedient Arrancar crawled over to two, her pussy still dripping from her plugged cunt, the vibrator inside still buzzing away.

Loly's body tensed up when Menoly, reaching her legs, began to eat her out. Having her comrade lick her dripping folds while Orihime stretched her ass to its limit with her thick toy. "OHHHHHHHH!" She suffered what felt like an endless orgasm as her world spun. Milk shot out of her enlarged tits, splashing onto Menoly's back as the girl ate her out. Orihime cupped her bouncy cleavage and fucked her faster, panting as the girl's ass tightened around her. Loly balled her hands into fists, unable to feel anything but sinful pleasure. "MY ASSSSSSS! MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD!" she finally shouted. She squeezed her eyes shut as she came again, spraying her juices all over Menoly's face.

"Ah! So tight! I can't stop my hips!" Orihime moaned, throwing her head back, her hips moving with a mind of their own. "Yes! Oh! Fuck yes!" Finally, Orihime felt a strange sensation in her loins. Her lips forming a wide smile, Orihime felt the toy Kisuke and Yoruichi made convert her juices into synthetic cum, the pressure erupting inside her. "YESSSSS!" she shouted, shooting her load into Loly's ass.

Loly went rigid as hot, fake cum shot into her ass, her mind going blank and her eyes suffering a whiteout. Menoly stopped her licking and sat back, privately enjoying the sight of her abusive partner being humbled.

Orihime sighed as she pulled out of Loly, removing the dirty toy. She walked around and shooed away Menoly so she could stand in front of Loly. She woke the girl up by giving her a few smacks to the face. "Loly," she said softly, twirling the collar in her hand with a finger. "Who are you?"

Unable to resist her any longer. Loly sobbed and bowed her head in defeat. "I am…Ichigo's fuck-toy. I'm his anal pleasure slave."

Tilting her head back up, Orihime gave her a deep kiss and slipped the collar around her neck. "Good girl." She unshackled Loly, letting her fall to the ground. But though she was satisfied in the two girl's submission, especially with how she modified their bodies. But she still didn't feel satisfied herself. Fucking Loly's ass was good but fucking someone else wasn't enough. Her juices dripped down her leg as she was hit by the urge to be fucked. "You two are going to help your Mistress." She reached into the suitcase and pulled out two other strap-ons. The two slaves blinked as their new Mistress walked towards them…

Soon the three found themselves in a very different position. The three were on the cold floor. Orihime lay sandwiched between the two, a dirty smile on her face as the two slaves gave her double penetration. "OH FUUUUUCK!" the aggressive orangette moaned as the two shoved their toys deep into her holes. Her pussy clenched down on Loly's while her ass relaxed as Menoly's strap-on plunged deep into her dirty hole. Despite the odd turnaround, Orihime was in complete control, the two girls fucking her according to her whim. "That's right! Fuck your Mistress! Fuck my pussy and my ass!"

The two girls moaned as they thrust up into her holes, moving in rhythm with one another. Loly's tits mashed with Orihime's, milk dripping down the sides of her boobs before Orihime devoured the Arrancars lips with a hot kiss. She moaned into her lips as the two sped up their pace, the fapping sound of their skin slapping together echoing throughout the dungeon.

Breaking the kiss, Orihime threw her head back and moaned lewdly. She could feel Loly's strap-on hit her G-spot over and over. And Menoly's was so deep inside her ass she could practically feel it in her stomach. "Oooooh! Yes! Good girls!"

"Mistress!" Menoly panted, not used to such erotic sensations. "I can't hold it in any longer!" Her hips slammed into Orihime's round ass with as much force as she could muster.

"Me too!" Loly cried out, holding on to Orihime like a life-preserver. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead! Cum!" Orihime ordered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Cum inside me!"

Three cries all erupted at once as the three reached their climax. Orihime smiled lewdly as the two shot faux-cum into her holes, filling her with a double creampie. Her pussy gushed around Loly's toy and she felt her stomach fill up with hot jizz.

Still motivated by the aggression drug, Orihime ordered Menoly to get off her. She groaned as Menoly's toy slid out of her ass and she stood up, taking a moment to recompose herself. "Good. You two are ready to serve." The two girls passed out, exhausted from the ordeal.

After cleaning herself up, she called Ulquiorra back. If the sight of the girl in her nude glory bothered the Arrancar, he didn't show it. At Orihime's orders, Ulquiorra took the girls away, satisfied that they were ready to please their king.

As soon as Ulquiorra left, Orihime fell to the floor and passed out, the drug inside her taking its toll. She lay on the dungeon floor for quite some time until the door opened up and Kisuke and Mayuri entered.

Looking at the used toys, Kisuke let out a whistle. "Wow. That formula was even better than I expected."

Mayuri examined the empty syringes and gave a nod. "Yes. It'd be quite hard to see her use these under normal circumstances."

The two men dressed Orihime and gathered the items, putting them back into the briefcases. Kisuke pulled out an item similar to the memory-erasing gadget Rukia had and hit a button. The device crackled and a jolt of electricity hit Orihime right in the forehead. The girl jolted for a second before going limp. "What was that?" Mayuri asked. "Did you just wipe her memory?"

"I figured it wouldn't be good for her to remember what she did," Kisuke explained. "And Ichigo will kill me if he found out I gave a drug to Orihime. "Ah well. Even if she does forget, I still have my surveillance bacteria…" Kisuke glared at Mayuri at such a lack of privacy. "What? A man can't enjoy himself every now and again with a little show?"

Shaking his head, Kisuke carried Orihime out of the dungeon, Mayuri walking behind him…


	21. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXLolyXMenoly After Ichigo's sparring match with Halibel in Ichigo Awakens

(Las Noches: Royal Bedchambers)

“What a day.” Ichigo groaned as Ulquiorra led him to what would be his private quarters as the king. The talk with Starrk, getting that call that Karin and Yuzu would be partaking in a Shinigami live exercise and requested to bring in fodder Hollows, having that training match with Halibel and her fraccion, and he still made what he considered minimal progress with Kyoka Suigetsu. All he's been able to manage was a measure of slight misdirection, not the ability to practically control the senses on a whim that made Aizen so fearsome. A sour reminder that, while skilled in Kido through hard work, it was still his weakest skill.

“It may have been tiring, but it was productive.” The bat offered as they continued on their way. “When the morning comes, it will be likely that the preparations will be done and you will return to your other duties.”

“And I still have to be the king every so often.” The king groaned as they reached his room. Ulquiorra took a bow and prepared to leave when Ichigo grabbed his collar. “Care to explain?” He asked the Arrancar while his own eyes remained glued on Loly and Menoly, both on whom were nude and now had much bigger tits than last he saw them.

“Lady Orihime apparently decided that their fate would be better suited as your sex slaves.” The bat answered without hesitation. “She told me to bring them here for your pleasure.” There was a silence while Ichigo tried to process the news.

“Very well then.” Ichigo said as he let the Arrancar go. “Have someone remind me to punch Urahara really hard since it's almost certain he had a hand in this.” Ulquiorra nodded at his master and disappeared in a burst of speed. “Now, what to do with you?” He whispered to himself as he walked to his new slaves.

“Welcome your majesty.” Menoly said with a deep bow before gesturing to her body. “How would you like to ravish us? My pussy is already moist for you.” She dipped her fingers to her honeypot to show how wet she was.

“And... my ass... is ready to take... your hard cock.” Loly growled out, as if she hated every word. “Or would you prefer... my throat?” Ichigo watched as the girls made their offer before beginning to strip himself.

“Too tired. You start on me, and we'll see from there.” The hybrid said as he showed his full glory to the girls. Menoly looked especially excited while Loly... seemed to be in slight pain. Ichigo said nothing as he sat himself down, giving the girls a come hither gesture. Menoly licked her lips as she crawled to her king.

“Let me ease your tensions master.” The scorpion Arrancar said as she licked Ichigo's cock, slowly working it to a more stiff state before gobbling it down and bobbing her head. Ichigo let out a satisfied sigh as the sandy blond alternated between fast and slow before pulling off with a loud pop, letting Ichigo's cock stand tall and proud. “Orihime wasn't exaggerating the size.” She said with a smile, giving it a kiss before grabbing her enlarged tits. “This should be amazing.” She wrapped her globes around him cock and moaned at the warmth radiating from him to her.

“Your chest has certainly been improved.” Ichigo said appreciatively as he enjoyed Menoly's titfuck, something she was taking special care in performing. The scorpion was panting in ecstasy as she rubbed her sensitive tits all over Ichigo's cock while Loly made her way to Ichigo's side.

“Would you... like something... to drink?” She asked, Ichigo recognizing the anger in her eyes. She grabbed onto one of her boobs and began to knead and squeeze until some white points began to appear. “Your milk.... sire.” She said with a blush, along with an angry glare she failed to conceal. Ichigo wordlessly latched on and began to suck, coaxing a moan from Loly's lips as her master suckled her breast. Menoly was pouting, though she did not stop her movements, a little jealous that Loly was getting most of the attention. Then she noticed Ichigo's cock was poking through her clevage and she happily started to lick and suck on it, earning her master's gentle hand on her head. Ichigo pulled off of Loly, letting her breath from fighting her pleasure, and swallowed the milk.

“That was quite the tasty treat.” He told his cow, earning another anger filled blush as he turned his attention to the girl that was worshipping his cock. “Speaking of, are you ready for yours?” Menoly let go of her tits to start jacking him off.

“Yes please!” She said enthusiastically. “Please give your cum hungry bitch her treat!” Menoly shoved his whole length down her throat before bobbing, desperately trying to get him to cum until he finally gave her what she wanted. Her cheeks bulged as she tried to keep all of her king's precious seed in her mouth. She saw Ichigo nod his head, pointing a finger to Loly, before she swallowed loudly and gave her partner a deep kiss, sharing the rest of Ichigo's seed in the process. Loly wanted nothing more than to vomit, but was scared of incurring any punishment and swallowed Ichigo's cum. Menoly pulled away and turned to Ichigo, spreading her petals and showing off her hungry honeypot. “Master? Can you fuck my hungry cock sleeve?” She asked, looking more and more thirsty as her arousal burned.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He said as he stood up and went to his bed, laying down while holding his cock upright. “Move as you desire.” Menoly beamed as she straddled her king, stabbing herself with his pulsing rod.

'Mistress was right!' She thought as she screamed in lust and pleasure, cumming with every inch she took in. 'He is much bigger than those toys!' She began following his order and moved as she wanted, bouncing away madly and rolling any way to feel him all over her insides. Loly continued to watch, disgusted with how her comrade was now just Ichigo's willing bitch, and just pray her lord Aizen would appear and save her. “Thank you for making this cum dumpster feel good master!” Menoly continued to howl as she rode her king, Ichigo reaching up to fondle her tits. “Please! Fill me up! Give me your cum!” She begged, tensing as an orgasm rocked through her being and continuing to bounce away. “I want your cum. I want your cum! Cum!” Menoly slammed her hips down one more time and got the reward she wanted for her efforts, feeling Ichigo's warm semen flooding her insides. She felt her womb clench up when Ichigo stopped cumming in an effort to keep it all inside and get fertilized with her master's child. Despite knowing of Ichigo's current sterile state, the thought made her squirt a little and wonder if he would impregnate her after the war with the Quincy ended.

“That felt great.” Ichigo said, raising to a seated position as Menoly fell into a quivering mess to his side. “That was one,” he turned to Loly, “your turn.” She stiffened, pulled from her daydream escape and recognizing that she was expected to perform her duties. She slowly crawled onto the bed, got on her knees, bent over and spread her ass cheeks, revealing her puckered hole.

“I'm your... anal slave.” She couldn't disguise the disdain in her voice. “Please... use... my asshole... as you please.” She ground her teeth, facing away from him as she felt his hands on her rear. She hated every jolt of electrical pleasure that shot through her body as Ichigo fondled her ass, hissing in painful and loathed ecstasy as Ichigo buried his length into her. She waited for him to fuck her but only received a harsh smack on her cheeks, making her clench even tighter on him.

“Move.” Ichigo ordered, knowing that Loly still had some vestige of resistance. Something he was planning to break. Digging her nails into her palms and biting on the inside of her mouth, she began to rock back and forth and fight the pleasure of Ichigo's thick rod in her butt.

'I won't break!' She growled in her mind, struggling against the moans that threatened to leak from her mouth with every motion. 'I don't care how good it, IT DOESN'T FEEL GOOD!' She tried in vain, letting out a gasp of delight as Ichigo began thrusting to meet her movements. 'I won't give in. I will DON'T SQUEEZE MY TITS!' She felt her teeth cutting into her mouth as Ichigo squeezed and rubbed her lactating tits, bringing her further pleasure as she sprayed milk. 'No! Don't cum! Don't cum!' She pleaded with her body as Ichigo continued to dominate her, sending loud smacks throughout the room with each time their hips met. Finally, Ichigo began to fill her ass with semen and she just barely held off her orgasm. “Thank you for your seed mas-” She started to say before Ichigo spun her on her back. She gasped in shock upon seeing Ichigo still hard and aiming for her pussy. “No! Stop! I'm supposed to be your anal slave! Just your anal-!” She tensed as Ichigo forced his whole length into her baby hole.

“Sex toys shouldn't talk back.” He told her as his cock hit the entrance to her womb. That was the last straw for the still defiant Arrancar as her resistance crumbled yet again and this time, for good. She let out a silent scream as her love juices sprayed all over Ichigo, soon falling limp to the floor. Her face conveying a sense that something was broken in her, her mind was seeing the images of Aizen fading away. Ichigo soon began to fuck her again, resurrecting her from her unconscious state and making her grin lewdly as she fully gave in.

“Your cock feels so good master!” She cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around Ichigo's body as he kept thrusting into her when he began to speed up. “I'm sorry for defying you! Please make me feel good lord Ichigo!” She pleaded, hugging Ichigo tightly. “I don't care anymore! Aizen can rot! All I need is lord Ichigo's cock!” Loly howled, prompting Ichigo to thrust faster and faster into Loly's unused cunt. The tight walls brought Ichigo back to the brink and he filled Loly just as he did Menoly. “Master's cum feels so good~.” Loly moaned, smiling lewdly as Ichigo set her down. He looked over the unconscious pair and stretched.

“This is my life now... neat.” He said, laying himself down to sleep.


	22. Shark's Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXHalibel After the end of chapter 88 of Ichigo Awakens

(Halibel's Palace)

The Arrancar dispersed to go about their training, while Ichigo himself went to the front gate of Halibel's chambers. Her three fraccion were notably absent at the moment, but Ichigo had a feeling that was intentional. Ichigo knocked on the doors, only for them to slide open. He marched inside to find Halibel in her bedroom, arms folded under her generous breast, and standing ready as he went inside.

“When I first became an Arrancar, my Hollow hole was located in my womb.” She started. “Denying me the pleasures of becoming one with a worthy mate and bearing any offspring. When I became an Espada, I had the aspect of 'sacrifice'. This led me to give up anything I had for the sake of others. Now I want to make another sacrifice.” She said, unfolding her arms to unzip her top and revealing her Hollow mask that covered her nipples up to her mouth. She sheds her jacket and loosed her pants from her waist, letting them fall as well. Ichigo's eyes took in her glory as he felt his primal desires climb up his throat, though they locked down on her womb and looking into that hole in her soul. Halibel started chanting something that sounded like a Kido spell and soon her mask dissolved into a liquid state before sealing the hole in her womb.

'I get the feeling that Mayuri was involved in this.' He thought to himself as now, Halibel stood before him completely bare. And she was beautiful. Full plumb lips and round firm breasts with chocolate tips, long slender legs, toned stomach, and piercing green eyes. Suddenly she lurched forward and began trembling. “Is everything alright?” Ichigo asked out of concern, before catching a thickening scent of female arousal. Halibel looked to Ichigo, panting for breath, lust clouding her eyes and her womanhood dripping with juices, as if decades of pent up sexual desire just came to the surface all at once. He reached out to support her as she latched onto him.

“My dignity as a warrior, as a knight of the king of Hollows, all to be a woman for a single night.” She managed to breath out, shooting forward and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. “I give everything of mine to you.” She whispered before rapidly tearing off his clothes.

'How long has she been like this?' Ichigo thought as he was swept away in the current of her desires, getting thrown onto her bed. She reached out to begin to undo his Reishi seals, the last barrier between them and a sweet lustful embrace, when Ichigo grabbed her wrist. “Stop. If you aren't careful, you'll lose your hand.” He warned with a firm tone. That seemed to get her under control as she sat on her knees and waited for Ichigo to free his manhood from its prison. Once he did so, Halibel took it into her hands, rubbing and stroking before leaning forward to lick the head. The surprisingly gentle ministrations slowly got him harder and harder and as it grew more solid, the dark beauty went from licking to sucking on the head.

“Is this pleasing?” She asked, stopping her bobbing to look up to the man she craved as a mate. Ichigo reached down to stroke her cheek while nodding yes. She held a pleased smile before raising up while cupping her breasts. “This will be better.” She wrapped his tool between her soft globes of flesh and began rubbing them against his cock. “I thank you for taking control like that. I said I would throw aside any sense of control and just be a bitch in heat, but being conscience and aware makes this more appealing.” She said with a burning blush as she stroked his cock between her tits, before leaning down to lick his cock.

'She looks so cute like this.' Ichigo thought as he joined her strokes with timed thrusts, getting more of his cock deeper into her mouth. “Halibel! I'm gonna cum!” He said urgently before she forced as much of him inside of her mouth as she could, while still stroking him with her breasts. He could only grunt as he released thick streams of cum into her mouth and groan as she didn't let go and swallow every mouthful until he finished. She finally released him and coughed while trying to catch her breath.

“That.... was harder than it looked.” She managed to say between coughs as she stabilized her breathing. “But, I'm glad I made you feel good.” She was about to continue, but Ichigo threw her onto her bed and pulled her legs apart while resting her thighs on his shoulders. “My lord?! Wait, you needn't do this. We can just have sex now.” She tried to protest as Ichigo took a deep whiff of her crying pussy, a beautiful pink flower surrounded by delicious chocolate.

“I'm not just your king right now Halibel. I'm your mate.” He returned as he gave her a long lick over her entire slit, causing her to shiver as bolt of electrifying pleasure shot through her. “But as both, I demand you know pleasure.” He gave another lick and another and another, before grazing his teeth along her clit and driving his tongue inside her. Halibel failed to contain her cries as he licked along her insides while thumbing her pearl and she soon sprayed him in the face with her own juices. “Now, for what you've wanted.” He told her, dropping her hips down to align her quivering hole with his cock.

“Yes. Take me, Ichigo Kurosaki.” She said, not seeing him as her king but as her lover. He leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss as he pushed inside, growling in delight as he was practically sucked right to her deepest parts and pressing against her restored womb. She clawed at his back as she was deliciously stretched in such a way that surpassed her dreams, finally finding mate worthy of her love. “C-can I have a moment to adj-” She started, wishing to calm down from her orgasmic high, but Ichigo already began pulling out and bury himself inside her. Again and again, gaining speed and rhythm with Halibel unable to do anything but moan and cry in pleasure. Some Ichigo silenced with one kiss after another as he continued to rut against her. “I can... feel you... twitching” She panted, barely managing to talk. Ichigo slammed against her and spilled his seed inside. “So hot!” She screamed, clawing at his back as she sucked in everything he gave.

“How was your gift?” Ichigo asked, nibbling on her earlobe as he came down from his own high.

“Everything I wanted it to be.” She managed to say as her nerves began to settle down.

“Good.” Ichigo said before slowly getting up, still buried inside her. “But I am not yet done.” She had only a second to widen her eyes in surprise before he began thrusting again, this time like a wild animal. Halibel was helpless to do anything but moan and pant as Ichigo granted her desire, mating with her king. Hours passed as he thrust against her, cumming inside again and again, drowning in sex and pleasure until they fell asleep. There they laid, still joined as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her feel loved and protected.

“Everything below my waist hurts.” Was the first thing she said when she woke up, still in Ichigo's arms as they spooned. She pulled herself free of his embrace, knowing she had to start the day. The moment his cock left her pussy, she felt her womb dissolve and reform into her Hollow mask.

“Another sacrifice of yours?” She turned to find Ichigo already awake and looking up to her.

“Yes.” She answered as she went to her bathroom to clean, Ichigo following her. “For the pleasures of being a woman, but unable to be a mother. Mating with you can make me stronger, but I can not bear your child.” Ichigo turned her to face him before kissing her where her lips were. Despite the mask between them, she could feel his lips against her's.

“I would say that's sad, but if you do want my children, then I'm sure Urahara and Mayuri can figure something out.” He told her.

“... I didn't actually sacrifice anything did I?”


	23. RangikuX3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXRangiku plus Reigai clones. While Ichigo is in Seireitei, chapter 89 of Ichigo Awakens

(Squad 10 Barracks: Rangiku's Room)

“Okay Rangiku, what is it you... wanted.” Ichigo asked as he entered the room, only to be greeted by the sight of the busty lieutenant... and her twin sisters. Each one was wearing a different color of lace lingerie, light blue baby doll, black and red cup and crotchless set, and normal peach pink set. 'What did I miss?!' He thought, wondering again what occurred during his sleep.

“I wanted to play a little guessing game with you hon.” The blue Rangiku said with a cute smile as the three pulled Ichigo into the room and began stripping him down. She joined the pink Rangiku in working his shaft as they freed his cock from his seal clothing, giving each other deep tongue filled kisses around the hardening length.

“You see, I had two copies of myself that we captured during the Reigai Incident.” The black and red Rangiku continued before giving him a lustful kiss of her own before tracing down his chin to his neck. “And this little idea popped into my head.” She said before all three laid onto the bed, spreading their wet honeypots before him.

“You get to fuck all three of me, but your first shot must be inside the real Rangiku's pussy.” The pink Rangiku said as each gave him a 'come hither' flick of the finger. “Let's see if you can figure out which is the real me.” Ichigo's mouth went dry from the sight and invitation before him six luscious pillows, three dripping honeypots, all in the image of one sex goddess that is Rangiku Matsumoto. In a way, he wanted to dive right in and indulge himself. But at the same time, he wanted to win this little game of hers. After a second of internal debating, he decided to start.

“How about I start with you?” He asked the pink clad Rangiku, leaning on top and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. One hand pulled her bra up and freed her tits while the other aimed his cock for her dripping pussy. The second he found her love canal, he thrust his length inside and buried himself to the hilt. She let out a quick cry into his mouth as they continued their kiss, with his hands reaching up to massage her heaving breasts. After a few seconds of kneading her doughy meat, he began to pump his cock into her. “Still so tight!” He grunted while still thrusting.

“Well, Rangiku did go without sex for quite a while.” She breathed out as Ichigo fucked her. Her eyes drifted to the other Rangikus, already teasing each other while waiting for their turn. “Don't forget, you must cum inside the real one.” She said, reminding them all about the rule.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo said before he disappeared, reappearing behind the blue baby doll Rangiku and pulling her into doggystyle. “Let's check this one!” He smiled before impaling himself into her as well, earning another cry of delight.

“So thick!” She cheered as Ichigo reached forward and grabbed her tits, pulling her up against him as he began to fuck her. “You really love our tits, don't you?” She moaned as he began playing with them, almost as if he was milking her.

“They're just so much fun to play with.” Ichigo grunted as he thrust into her, while she bucked her hips in time with him. 'These Reigai really are similar. Even the pussy is gripping me the same way.' He thought, actually managing something more focused than pounding away at her core. Soon he pulled out and went to the red and black wearing Rangiku, pulling her up and stabbing his rod into her while standing. Taking a moment to let her adjust, she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, while his hands went to grip her ass and to keep her up

“Think you've figured it out yet stud?” She asked as he began to pump their hips.

“Almost. Mind giving me your tits?” He suddenly asked. “My hands are a little busy.” To emphasize that point, he began to knead her butt with his middle fingers teasing her asshole. This Rangiku tensed from the tingling sensation of having that hole teased, but still managed to push her tits up enough for Ichigo to motorboat. He worshiped each globe, sucking, kissing, nipping, and licking them both before that familiar tightening of his balls signaled his coming release. “I'm about to cum!” He suddenly said before dropping the red and black Rangiku down to the bed, reappearing next to the pink one with one leg over his shoulder, impaling himself inside and unleashing his seed inside her. Rangiku cried out in pleasure as the burning heat from his sperm sent her over the edge.

“How... did you know?” She asked as the other two gained glowing eyes.

“I'll admit, your bodies were very similar, but there was one thing that gave you away.” He said, pinching her nipple and gaining a whimper of delight from her. “He just can't replicate these babies perfectly. Blue's was just a tad more firm while Red's was the opposite. These were the real deal.” This made Rangiku look to her copies before childishly sticking her tongue out. “Well, this was a fun game Rangiku-”

“What made you think we were done?” Blue asked as she appeared at Ichigo's left.

“You won the game, but now the fun part begins.” Black stated, showing up at his right.

“We're draining your balls tonight.” All three said with a smile before throwing the hybrid down with Rangiku on top, his cock still inside of her. While the real Rangiku pinned down Ichigo, putting her hands on his chest before raising and lowering her hips to ride him, Blue sat down on Ichigo's face, presenting her moist snatch to him. Black feasted herself on Ichigo's muscular chest, dragging her tongue across his pecs before tasting his abs. Soon she was licking Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Rangiku's pussy.

Blue threw her head back and moaned while Ichigo licked her wet snatch, her hands digging into his orange hair. Ichigo eagerly ate out his lover's doppelganger, his tongue exploring her pink folds and finding that she tasted just like the original. His hands reached for Black and began to finger her wet folds.

The real Rangiku bounced faster as Black continued to lick Ichigo's shaft, the Reigai's tongue occasionaly hitting the lieutenant's clit. "Oh yes!" Rangiku's glorious breasts bounced with each slide down Ichigo's cock. She bit down on her lower lip as she shook her ass harder, feeling Ichigo's massive girth hit her folds. She was glad that she was Ichigo's girl. Only he could satisfiy her like this anymore.

"Ohhhh!" Rangiku's face turned slutty as her cervix welcomed Ichigo's cock, her lover punching into her womb. She stuck her tongue out and smiled lewdly, her hips moving beyond her control. "Gonna cum!" she panted, the tension inside her about to snap. "I'm gonna cum!

"Me too!" Blue cried out, grinding her pussy into Ichigo's face. His tongue attacked her sensitive clit, making ecastsy course through her veins. Straddling his chest, Black snuck up behind Blue and cupped her swaying breasts. The two Reigai kissed while Ichigo's fingers reached up and played with Black's breasts, feeling close to orgasm himself.

With a lewd cry, Rangiku threw her head back and came, her pussy gushing all over Ichigo's lap. Ichigo tasted the Reigai's juices as she came, cumming inside the real Rangiku's pussy, filling her womb with cum.

The three Rangikus rolled off of Ichigo, the real one panting heavily as her sweaty body cooled down. However, the Reigai were still ready for Ichigo to take them. Ichigo lay on the floor, sighing with pleasure as the two doppelgangers licked his cock, tasting the real Rangiku's juices on it.

Sitting up, Ichigo pulled Black close and gave her a quick kiss. "Ready for your turn?"

The Reigai smiled with Rangiku's seductive charm. "I was made ready for you, Ichigo."

The young man stood up and pulled the doppelganger to her feet, Blue leaning back and licking her lips while watched. Grabbing her by her shapely ass, Ichigo lifted her up and speared her down onto his awaiting shaft. "I gotta love how Kageroza made you feel just like the real Rangiku," he panted.

"I just love how big your cock is!" Black moaning lewdly. She leaned back and let gravity be the only thing connecting herself and Ichigo. "Oh god! This is what the real one gets all the time? Fuck I'm jealous!" Grinning, the lucky boy fucked her harder, her marshmallow breasts bouncing even more wildly than the real Rangiku's. Ichigo's eyes widened, however, when a wet suction attached to his balls. Beneath his legs, Blue eagerly enjoyed the taste of Ichigo's sac, tasting his sweat and Black's juices.

The lust inside Black's body began to reach critical mass as Ichigo's thickness hit all her spots and hammering her womb. "Fuck me!" she slurred, the fapping sound of their bodies coming together echoing throughout the room. "Pound my fucking pussy!" Her face became identical to the real Rangiku's before as she stuck out her tongue, Ichigo knocking the air out of her with his strong thrusts, her ass clapping with his hips.

"So delicious…" Blue hummed, sucking on one of Ichigo's testicles before moving to the other. Her hands gripped Ichigo's strong thighs, feeling the powerful muscles under her fingertips. The clone was drowning with his taste and smell, licking his tender sac with her hot tongue. With a loud grunt, Ichigo exploded inside the Reigai, sending the woman over the edge. "Fuck!" he grunted, filling the woman with his cream filling.

Black could only give an incoherent moan, her head tilting backward as she lost herself to the pleasure. "Ohhhhhhh!" Her pussy gushed while Ichigo creampied her, covering Blue's face with her juices. "Ahhhhh…"

Ichigo pulled out of Black and gently laid her on the bed next to the real Rangiku, who was fingering her creamed pussy while smiling from the sight of Ichigo fucking herself. "She sure looked like she enjoyed that," he chuckled.

Soft breasts pushed into his back and hot breath hit his ear. "With a stud like you, any orgasm feels like the biggest we've ever had," Blue said, kissing his cheek. "My turn, lover boy." The Reigai laid back and spread her legs, fingering her wet snatch while tracing her lips with a finger. "My pussy looks so lonely. Why don't you give it some loving?"

Once again Ichigo grinned at the Reigai's lewdness. Crawling over to the woman, Ichigo grabbed her soft thighs and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Blue gasped when a finger nudged her backdoor, Ichigo's intent clear. Ichigo realized that being just a Reigai, Blue's backdoor was quite clean and prime for being fucked. Gripping his cock, wet with pussy juice, Ichigo pushed it into her asshole.

"OH MY GOD!" Blue cried out as Ichigo filled her bottom. She knew from her memories of the real Rangiku that Ichigo was a big boy but remembering something was a lot different than experiencing it in the here and now. "FUCK!" She closed her eyes, wincing from the searing pain of her ass being stretched to its very limit. Whne she opened them, she saw the real Rangiku's pussy staring her in the face.

"You've got quite a mouth," Rangiku smirked. "Want to put it good use?"

Grinning, Blue began to eat out Rangiku's creamed hole while Ichigo plugged her asshole with his massive girth, moaning into her real counterpart's muff while Ichigo pounded her backdoor. The taste of Ichigo's seed mixed with Rangiku's juices was ambrosia to the copy, her body shaking as Ichigo's thrusts grew more powerful. Feeling a wet tongue touch her sensitive breasts, she looked down to see Black laying underneath her, her face buried in her breasts.

Ichigo's body, caked with sweat, moved faster when Blue's ass gave up its resistance. "Damn, Rangiku," he panted, smacking Blue's round ass, enjoying how she tightened around him. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, you give me three times the fun!"

Cooing from her Reigai's pussy-licking, Rangiku smirked. "There's nothing better than giving my hunk a nice surprise!"

"Mmmmh!" Blue moaned, taking her face away from Rangiku's cunt to let out another lewd moan. "Ohhhhh fuuuuuck!" she slurred, a fucked-silly smile on her face. To make things more pleasureable, Black had scooted down the bed and started eating out Blue's pussy. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, her eyes glazed over. "My ass feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Her hands balled into the fists as she threw herself over the edge. "Ah! Ohhhh! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! OHHHHHH!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came.

Crawling away from Blue, Rangiku moved around the fornicating trio and pressed her huge breasts into Ichigo's sweaty back. "Fuck her, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear, sensing his end. "Blow your load into my ass…"

The tightness of the Reigai's asshole pushed Ichigo over the edge. He turned his head and kissed Rangiku as he blew his load into the copycat's derriere. The strawberry blonde devoured her lover's moan, running her soft hands across his chest. The Reigai whom Ichigo was balls deep inside her ass was a moaning, quivering mess, collapsing on top of her counterpart.

Ichigo pulled out of Blue's asshole and panted, his cock bouncing as he sat on the bed. "Damn!" he breathed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You girls really know how to please a man."

"Oh, we're not done yet. We're not stopping till you can't get it up anymore."

Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw all three Rangikus kneeling in front of him. "Rangiku?"

"Oh Ichigo…"

"Your cock really does know no limits."

"But we haven't had enough of tasting your seed."

The three Rangikus sat down around Ichigo and thrusted their lower halves against Ichigo's cock, Rangiku in the front and the Reigai on the sides, enveloping Ichigo's cock in a pussy sandwich. "Ohhh…" Ichigo lay there in absolute bliss as the three moved their bodies as one, rubbing their wet pussies into his cock, "Oh god, this feels amazing…" he breathed. It was pretty clear that three weren't going to stop until they'd drained every drop of spunk out of his balls. And he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Because we do." 

"Yes…" 

"We love it," the three said in unison, scissoring their pussies into Ichigo's manhood. The three began to touch each other while pleasuring Ichigo. 

The sensitive Ichigo couldn't hold on anymore, feeling his cock about to burst. Fucking three Rangikus was too much for one man to bear, even for Ichigo. "Gonna cum…" 

"Do it, Ichigo," Rangiku smiled. "Cum for us." 

Throwing his head back, Ichigo let loose, shooting out all over the three women's laps. All three women moaned and sighed as Ichigo covered their bodies white, their fantasies all fulfilled. 

“That was amazing.” Ichigo sighed, a look of contentment on his face. “This was a nice surprise Rangiku.” The three moaned as they rode out the afterglow.

“It's nice to be selfish every now and then.” The real Rangiku said as she sat back up and kissed him. “But now you need to get some rest. You're going to be busy satisfying all of us tomorrow.” She smiled, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“You mean you and your Reigai again?”

“No. Me, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime,” She said, listing off names before thinking, “I think that girl's name was Senna, and those two Arrancar you brought with you.” She finished. Ichigo went white. Three Rangikus just milked him dry, and now he was going to have to fuck seven girls for tomorrow. He was a little scared.


	24. Last Time Together for a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and harem (Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Senna, Rangiku, Neliel, and Halibel) During chapter 89 of Ichigo Awakens

(With Orihime and Tatsuki)

“Senna!” Orihime called out to the bubbly Soul Reaper, the only other member of the squad that would be affected by the news they'd have to share. The revived girl looked to her friends and ran to them excitedly.

“Hey girls! I heard Ichigo woke up!” She said with a bright smile. “Does that mean some one on one time again? I want another Ferris Wheel. And... maybe we could try something else on the wheel.” She muttered the last bit with a blush.

“Before you need to get a change of panties, you might not like hearing this.” Tatsuki warned, earning a look of concern from Senna. The trio went inside, where they gave Senna the news.

“WHAT!?” She shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. “What do you mean he's going away for a while!? And why to another Valley of Screams!?” The two humans winced as the sudden volume change but quickly went about trying to calm her down.

“According to Yamamoto, it's to help him mature and grow into the responsibilities of Soul Reaper.” Orihime said, remembering the details a little easier. “There's only so much he can get with training, this is for world experience. Something he can't get while training under someone.”

“So why can't he stay here?” Senna protested. “There's a new crisis pretty much every week, he needs to stick around and save everyone.”

“The Reigai incident proves that the Gotei can handle the situation.” Tatsuki returned. “That, and we can't always rely on Ichigo like that. It's not fair to him at all.” Senna continued to pout. “None of us are happy about it either Senna, but he does need something like this.”

“So, Rukia and we decided to give Ichigo a proper send off.” Orihime said. “After he makes sure we're good and satisfied.”

“So, we're having an orgy?” Senna guessed timidly, blushing along with the others at the idea. “Well, it's certainly a party.”

(With Rukia)

Rukia knew about her husband's sex life, she knew about the others that he laid with. She also knew about the female Arrancar and how their instincts would drive them to their new king. She intended to get the information from the horse's mouth, as one might say, and judge them for herself as the first wife and unofficial queen of Hueco Mundo. So when she felt the two entering Soul Society with Ichigo, she made sure to find them and bring them to the Kuchiki house.

“So... what do you two think of my husband Ichigo?” She immediately asked the two while the were having tea. The Arrancar were surprised, aware of Ichigo's relationship with Orihime and Tatsuki but not the extant of his relations with other women. Hearing that Rukia was his wife made her their queen, but as she did not truly prove herself to them they had no respect for her.

“He is a powerful, strong, and noble king.” Tia said, emphasizing the traits that she felt the Vizard lacked in comparison to them.

“Definitely a kind and caring one as well.” Nel added, blushing at the thoughts she had about their time together. “He tries to show this by being a king who loves and is loved by his people.”

“I should hope so.” Rukia agreed, not being fazed by their subtle jabs. “I should hope you show him your support and lift his burden. Especially in the bedroom. I can't be there to have sex with him all the time.” She said, dropping all subtly herself and surprising Tia while exciting Nel.

“So you're okay with him having mistresses?” Nel asked while Halibel was still processing what she heard.

“Ichigo and I were married to restore his clan and I have four more sister wives to come.” Rukia explained. “And that's just those that love him. He's also slept with Yoruichi, Soi-Fon, Kukaku, and his sex slaves in the form of one of his human classmates and Aizen's former aides if I heard correctly.” Tia was still in shock while Nel only grew more excited.

“So does that mean we can have more fun with Ichigo?” She asked, getting a nod from Rukia. “Can we all get together for some fun?”

“That's what some of us are planning to do before Ichigo leaves.” She answered, getting Halibel to blush harder while Nel took Rukia's hands into her own.

“Can you punish me while I call you mistress?” She asked, making Rukia blush.

(Shiba Household: Ichigo's Room)

Ichigo laid on his bed, being told what the ladies of his life were planning by Rangiku, dressed only in his Reiatsu suppressant outfit with his cock out in the open. The door opened to reveal his lovers, each one bare as the day they were born, with some exceptions. Tatsuki had a few strap-ons in her hands, while Tia was tugging on some reins and guiding Neliel around, who had a bridle on her head with an O-gag as the mouth bit and blinds over her eyes, with Rukia riding on her back and holding a flogger. He could even hear the hum of a vibrator and saw Nel's horse tail twitching.

“Somehow, I knew I should've expected to see something like that.” Ichigo said, letting the erotic sight arouse him. “But it's still a surprise to see.” Rukia got off and slapped the leather strands on Neliel's creamy ass, getting a loud moan from the Arrancar before she used the handle to raise the girl's head.

“That was good you bitch sow.” She said in a demeaning tone. “Your mistress is quite pleased. Now pleasure your sisters while I tend to your lord.” She turned to Ichigo before crawling over and cuddling up to the hybrid. “I feel a little dirty.” She said as Senna and Orihime got on his sides, not exactly comfortable with the masochism.

“Yeah, I needed to channel my inner sadist for a while with her as well.” Ichigo admitted before Rukia planted her lips on his. Senna and Orihime kissed and licked along his neck, down to his chest, before descending on his cock, while Ichigo's fingers rubbed along their backs down to their cores and driving his fingers inside their moist snatches. While he tended to them, Nel was being used in her own way.

“You've got a pretty nice pair here Nel.” Rangiku whispered into the verdette's ear as she plunged her artificial cock into Nel's ass, still full of the vibrating beads of the horse tail she had in there. “I'm a little jealous, I don't wanna lose my spot of having the best tits in this harem.” Nel moaned helplessly while Rangiku expertly fondled her love pillows and Tia shoved her fake cock into the hole in Nel's gag.

“Looking down on you like this, is honestly more arousing than I expected.” The shark while skull fucking her predecessor. “I wonder if I might try this with my Fraccion later?”

“I'll certainly be doing this with Orihime when we meet up from time to time.” Tatsuki said, laying on her back while Nel bounced away on her strap-on. “Maybe with Chizuru to. She could use more loving anyway.” The four continued to have their fun while Rukia straddled her husband and buried his cock in her snatch.

“Ah fuck! It's been too long since I've enjoyed this.” She said, quickly getting back into the swing of love making with Ichigo, moving her hips to feel his cock in every inch of her sex. Just as she moved her hips wildly about, Senna mounted Ichigo's face to let him devour her honeypot while his hands continued to work their magic in Orihime's flower. As pleasure burned through them, they leaned into each other and engaged in a sloppy three-way tongue kiss, with each one playing with the others breasts. No girl was unattended as they shared the love with one another.

“Can I be next?” Senna asked before moaning loudly when Ichigo began attacking her clit. “I've only had sex with him once before.”

“I... guess I can wait.” Orihime managed to say, trying to prolong her ecstasy from Ichigo's fingers ravishing her honeypot. “But not for long, let's speed this up.” She got up and moved behind Senna before pushing the girl's face down to Rukia's crotch. “Lick it. The sooner she's done, the sooner we get our turn.” She breathed out, fondling her tits while Ichigo's hands found her flower once again.

“Yes ma'am!” Senna cheered before dragging her tongue over Ichigo's cock and Rukia's pussy. Orihime, getting more turned on by the display, leaned forward to resume her kiss with Rukia, who wasted no time massaging Orihime's love pillows. This prompted Rukia to grind into her husband's groin even hard, pressing against Senna's face as well, and getting Ichigo to start bucking his hips. Rukia's eyes began to lose focus as his thick cock began to pound against the entrance of her womb, descending and opening up to accept his seed and bear his child. The result was a muffled moan into Senna's pussy while he painted Rukia's insides white, Senna shivering in delight before dominating Rukia's mouth while her orgasm paralyzed her.

“Easy does it.” Senna said catching the petite Vizard as she fell back, Ichigo's cock popping out and cum pouring from her quivering pussy. “Mmm. Dessert.” She whispered before leaning down to eat up a creamy cherry pie, sliding down Ichigo's body as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The moment the cock and hole lined up, Ichigo pushed into her and drove the girl's face right into her target. The reborn memory rock lightly came before drinking up the juices from Rukia's flower.

“I think she like's drinking honey.” Orihime said before yelping as Ichigo began eating her out from behind, almost collapsing on Senna while Ichigo enjoyed his treat. “Not even taking a break are ya?” She managed to asked before loudly moaning as his tongue explored her insides. Senna, already close to her breaking point, rolled her hips as much as she could to milk Ichigo's own, still sensitive, cock. She didn't have to wait long before he began to spray inside her as well.

“Well, two down.” Orihime smiled, watching the two shiver from their orgasm. “Five to goAH!” She screeched when she felt Ichigo plunge a finger into her ass. “Really? There?” She as Ichigo pumped his finger inside her butt.

“It's been a while.” He returned, standing up behind her while keeping her bent over. “And it's just going to be my fingers. I promise.” He said rubbing her anal cavity with his middle finger before aligning his cock with her dripping pussy.

“I guess if it's just your finger... wait, fingERS!” The princess shouted as Ichigo shoved another finger inside, scissoring with them before speeding up to pounding speed with Orihime. She could only pant quickly in time with the clapping of their flesh as he continued to fuck her. The double stimulation made her go cross eyed and soon she found herself gushing all over his crotch before he filled her womb and she passed out.

“Easy does it.” Ichigo said as he gently lowered her. He wiped the sweat from his brow before setting the three safely to the side. “Well, three down. Who's next?” He asked, turning to the three that were gangbanging Nel. Tatsuki was hugging the Arrancar, face buried in her creamy tits, while Rangiku continued raping the centaur's ass, with Halibel getting rougher with her skull fucking. Soon Nel let out a loud moan as she squirted all over the tomboy. Tia pulled out of Nel's throat, letting the girl cough and gasp for air from severe throat fucking while Tatsuki pulled back.

“You good Nel?” The tomboy asked as Nel caught her breath.

“Nel's still a naughty girl.” She moaned out, tongue hanging out her mouth. “Keep punishing me mistresses.” Rangiku responded by pulling her hips roughly and dropping the girl on her hands and knees while Tatsuki got out from underneath her.

“Ichigo's free now, so why don't you go have some fun while Tia and I keep playing with this little masochist?” The strawberry blonde suggested before taking the flogger and slapping it across the Arrancar's back and ass cheeks while she and Tia spitroasted Nel.

“You seemed to attract some pretty kinky girls.” Tatsuki said, turning to Ichigo and making a show of removing her double sided strap-on. She moaned as the thick rubber left her hole, slick with her nectar, before continuing to Ichigo. The moment he tried to get up, she pushed him back down with her foot. “You are going to sit there and watch the show with me.” She told him, smoothly spinning into reverse cowgirl as she aligned their parts before sitting down and impaling herself. “AH! So much better!” She said, slowly bouncing away on his cock. Not one to do nothing, Ichigo reached around to grab her tits.

“Looks like you've joined their perverted ranks Tatsuki.” Ichigo said before pinching her nipples, making the tomboy squeal as she continued to ride him. “To think, you used to attack Chizuru for her perversions on Orihime. Now I don't think you'd hesitate from disciplining her in a different way.”

“I did... get her ready... for you and Orihime.” She panted out, moving one hand over to rub her clit. “She even... showed me... that her pussy is now yours. Mind if... I use it?” She managed to say, speeding up as she felt her core tightening up.

“Go ahead.” Ichigo grunted out. “And record it for us to watch later.” Tatsuki abandoned everything else to speed up her bouncing until she finally came, crushing Ichigo cock in a milking death grip until he sprayed his seed into her.

“So warm~!” She moaned as she slid off, a loud pop following his dick leaving her pussy before cum started flowing out. Ichigo started panting, the effort of all the sex he's had for the past couple of days starting to wear on him, as he reached for a glass of water. He downed the entire glass in a few gulps and watched as Rangiku and Tia continued to fuck Nel, sandwiching her between them as they kept pounding her ass and pussy. After a few moments, Rangiku finally noticed Ichigo watching them.

“Looks like Ichigo's freed up again.” She said, pulling her rubber cock out of Neliel's ass. “She is the last one that hasn't tasted him lately. What shall we do?” She looked to Tia, who also pulled out and gently lowered the centaur.

“I think we should ask her.” Tia said, releasing the gag from Nel's mouth. “What do you want Neliel?”

“Ha~ ha~ co~ck!” She said, panting like a bitch in heat. Tia's response was to roughly grab her by the hair before dragging her to Ichigo and shoving his cock down her throat.

“You make it sound like any cock will satisfy you.” Halibel hissed with a venomous smile. Rangiku took up the flogger and lashed at Nel's back, making her scream in pleasured pain onto Ichigo's beg. “What a pathetic slut you are. You can beg for only ONE cock. Your king's. Now say it RIGHT!” She ripped Nel off as Rangiku lashed her again, making the masochist scream.

“Please! Lord Ichigo! I'm sorry!” She pleaded, turning around to get her ass up and presented for her king. “I sorry this worthless slut craved any cock. I only want my lord's. Impregnate this pathetic horny sow!” Rangiku lashed her again.

“No children. You're not worthy of carrying his child. You're sex relief, nothing more.” The Soul Reaper scolded. Ichigo got up to fuck his masochist, slamming his cock into her red pained ass. All the abuse and fucking made her asshole slick and easy to slip into, Ichigo wasting no time in pounding at as hard as he could. Rangiku and Tia continued to occupy each other, scissoring away on the bed and waiting for Ichigo to finish with Nel. “Nel's not the only one... with a beautiful pair of tits among the Arrancar.” Tia blushed before grinding harder against her Shinigami partner.

“Forgive me master! Nel's cumming again!” The centaur cried out, constantly gushing from her pussy as Ichigo pounded her ass harder and harder before filling it with cream. Ichigo stayed balls deep until cum leaked from the brown ring and he pulled out, laying Nel as a panting heap on the ground.

“I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I am tired of having sex.” Ichigo said, turning to the last two girls just as they came from their scissoring.

“Do you need a break stud?” Rangiku asked, coming to her senses first. Ichigo quickly nodded gratefully as the two pulled him onto the bed. There he laid, head nestled on their laps and under four soft tits. “Relax. We have all day. You'll get a second wind.”

The rest of his day was sex and breaks in between as he satisfied his girls again and again and again.


	25. Taming the Ice Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXEsdeath Chapter 12 of Soul Conviction

(Uninhabited Island)

The hybrid Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and the empire general, Esdeath Partas, were alone on an uninhabited island. Teleported there by an unknown party with the power of a Teigu, leaving them as the sole humans on the island. Though initially confused, they remained calm and set about determining their location before trying to find a way home. Though, for the general, this was also a blessing in disguise. A chance for her to claim the Shinigami as her's.

She desired a romantic partner, craved one that could match her standards, and then Ichigo appeared out of the blue. A god of death descended from the heavens that not only met her standards, but exceeded them. He bested her in combat and proved too fast and elusive to actively hunt without holding people hostage, a tactic that he promised would end in her death if she attempted to repeat it. She took everything she ever wanted, usually by force, now here was something that was out of her reach and she wasn't strong enough to take it. But she wasn't a general on sheer power alone and it was time for a new strategy.

During their time investigating, she shed off her shirt and revealed her ample bosom and snow white skin. She knew she had sex appeal and beauty that many men admired and more women desired, she saw it in their gazes before they learned to fear her as the hunter she was, but she never needed to use that shallow appeal even once before in her life. Now she intended to use every ounce of that sexiness to tame the man with her, to make him hers. She thought it would be a matter of time for him to take and ravage her, but he never did. As if her sex appeal meant nothing to him. Then he asked her a question that threw her off guard.

“Why did you want to fall in love?” It surprised her, she figured it was her curiosity but the more time she thought on it the more she wondered why. She explained her initial reasoning, why she became drawn to him, she was being honest, and then he asked her this. “What are willing to do to make it work?” What was she willing to do? She was willing to do pretty much all the things she normally did, torture, murder, that she could care for people he'd declare under his protection, but none of that could influence him. Her only offering to him was her loyalty and he had yet to make her his own soldier completely. He asked if she was willing to abandon the things she had in life, the empire would be easy to leave, her hobby of torture was almost unthinkable for her, all if she wanted him instead. He didn't give her a chance, he explained her instinct drove her to him and that love was different but he would teach her. After doing one thing.

“And what is that?” She asked, feeling herself get hot. Right now she could tell that the man before her was an apex predator, and he was going to take what he desired. He reached her and cupped her cheek.

“I will make you mine.” He growled before pulling her in for a kiss and the general felt her body submit. It was light and gentle, but his hold was firm, keeping her at his control. She couldn't even resist, nor did she think she wanted to, when he lightly dragged his tongue across her lips and drive it into her mouth when she gasped. She let herself become lost in it as Ichigo explored her oral cavity, massaging her with his tongue and lightly nibbling on her lips as he dominated the liplock. She tensed and leaned closer to him as he lightly brushed his fingers down her cheek to her lower back, pulling her into him in the end. 

'Is this what intimacy is like?' She wondered with what remained of her rational thought. 'I like it!' She tried to match Ichigo's lips movements with her own, quickly learning but still inexperienced compared to the Soul Reaper. She moaned in delight when his hands suddenly found their way to her breasts, massaging her firm tits through her cloth brassier and making her feel jolts of electricity coursing through her body. “AH!” She gasped as Ichigo left her mouth to nip and suck on her neck. “I... I will not be idle!” She promised as she forced her hand down to his groin, feeling his throbbing erection. “I should be able to handle this much.” She began rubbing his cock through his pants, enough to feel the heat from it, and then fished around for an opening to dive her hand into and grip him directly.

“Are you ready yet?” Ichigo growled in her ear, snaking his hand around her skirt to touch her womanhood, blocked only by her moist panties. “You certainly seem to be.” With experienced skill, he slipped her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her moist depths. Having never had the interest in exploring her sex and pleasure beyond torture and battle, she couldn't hold in her moans at the intrusion of his digit. Her moist walls clung to his finger as he slowly explored her depths, Esdeath singing a chorus of moans and gasps as he played her like an instrument. She pushed his head away from her neck and slammed her lips against his, restarting their battle of tongues which she was happy to lose again.

“Wait! I'm-!” She tried to say as the pressure in her core continued to build with Ichigo's ministrations, only to finally explode as his thumb pressed against her clitoris. She felt herself burst as her juices squirted onto his hand. He slowly pulled back before picking her up in a bridal carry, noting that she was still sensitive from her first orgasm.

“Let's get out of the sun.” He said, carrying her back into the shade of the tropical trees deeper on the shore. Once he did, he gently lowered her down to a soft patch of grass and would wait for her to recover. He forgot that Esdeath was not one to stay down and admit defeat and was pushed onto his back suddenly, with the general pulling his hard cock free.

“I at least know about this much.” She said, instantly wrapping her lips around his meat stick. Not the first dick she's ever seen, certainly the most impressive, but the first time she tried to give pleasure instead of pain. She went too far down on him and began coughing as her gag reflex kicked in. “Maybe not as much as I thought.”

“It takes time and training to do what you tried.” Ichigo explained, thinking back to how Tatsuki almost choked when she tried deep-throating him the first time. “For now, treat it like your usual torture sessions. Only this time, look for what creates the most pleasure instead of the most pain.” She nodded in understanding and went back down on him again, licking along the shaft and paying attention to his reactions. 'Damn, it has been too long.' He thought as Esdeath proved herself a quick study, sucking like a vacuum while moving her tongue like her saber around his dick and jerking him off with just enough slack to slide her hand on his shaft. Ichigo held out as long as he could, basking in the intimate pleasure that he's been without for months, as the pressure built in his balls. “Esdeath!”

“Yes?” She pulled off and asked, the sudden chill from the breeze on his wet cock causing him to shoot out his release. On reflex, Esdeath froze the white hot substance as it flew toward her face. The rest of it began hitting the ice shield and dripped onto her hand. “Oh, you're releasing your seed.” She said, idling licking some of the sample from her ice. “Pretty bitter and salty.”

“I haven't found any pineapples, or substitute thereof, in this world.” Ichigo explained, getting a confused look from Esdeath. “Nevermind.” He sighed before pushing her down and getting on top, instantly aligning his cock with her dripping hole. “Are you ready?” He asked, getting her to blush as she realized that what she wanted was about to happen, to an extent. She smiled and spread her legs wider.

“Come to me, my mate.” She said just before he slowly drove himself into her, gently easing through her hymen to cause the least amount of distress on his partner. A gentle missionary position. There was still pain, stretching her sensitive hole open for the first time, as Ichigo sheathed himself into the general. Ichigo was going to wait for her to adjust to his girth, but Esdeath did not share the same patience as she began moving her hips to incite more pleasure. Having the green light, Ichigo began to thrust into her slowly and sensually. The intention was to teach her what lovemaking was like; to convey passion, emotion, and desire through the most tender of touches, before taking her like he was sure she would demand of him.

“What do you think about it so far?” He asked, feeling his dick press against her cervix every few thrusts while she just moaned in delight.

“It's certainly nice.” Esdeath admitted before wrapping her arms and legs around him. “But I thought you meant to make me submit. I don't think I will like this.” Ichigo nodded in agreement, lightly kissing her on the lips. He then pulled himself free of her hands and turned her on her side, lifting her left leg up and against his chest. “Are you done being gentle?” She sarcastically asked before getting her answer, Ichigo rapidly pounding away at her insides. She was at his lustful mercy as he released all of his pent up sexual desire on the ice master, pressing against the entrance of her womb no matter the angle. They went from her being on her side with a leg against his chest, to her lying flat on her stomach while he laid on top of her, to pulling her ass into the air, all while he continued to thrust into her with reckless abandon. The general felt her mind lose its rational, becoming foggy without only the thought of his cock being inside her, and knew that Ichigo had achieved his goal. She belonged to him now. The one who had dominated others was now dominated herself.

“Cumming!” Ichigo grunted out as he blew his load inside, flooding her womb with so much of his seed that it gushed out around his cock. He pulled out with a messy pop with a river of cum pouring out of her abused hole. 

'I'm pregnant.' Esdeath thought as rationality slowly returned to her mind. 'This much seed, that feeling in my womb, I have to be pregnant.' She felt her hand float to her womb, feeling the warmth of his release. 'I'll have to retire... restart the Partas clan. But... I'm fine.'

'Still not as much as that orgy with the girls before I left.' Ichigo thought as he surveyed his work. 'Maybe as much as that foursome with Rangiku and her Reigai copies. Thank god Urahara made me sterile. Still not ready for kids. After the war. Then definitely.' “Let's get ourselves cleaned up. It wouldn't be right to return to the Empire reeking of sex.” He said, leaving Esdeath to recover while he went to find a place to bathe.

(Illustrated Guide to Ichigo's Harem)

They Know

Throughout the prime world, within Soul Society, and the deserts of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo's various girlfriends and bride were taking care of their own personal urges. Some helping each other like Rukia and Rangiku, Neliel and Harribel, while some had to deal with the problem alone, like Senna, Tatsuki, and Orihime. Most weren't aware of why they suddenly felt so horny, except for one orange airhead.

“I bet Ichigo got himself another girlfriend.” Orihime said, using the hilt of her Masamune as a dildo.

'I feel so dirty.' The sword spirit cringed as he was plunged inside her weeping fuckhole.


	26. Red Eyed Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXAkame Chapter 16 of Soul Conviction

(Palace Tower: Akame's Room)  
"Come to my room at midnight." Was the note Ichigo got from Akame and her room was where he was headed. Some would think of something naughty, but Akame never once struck him as that kind of girl. Chances are she already made her decision and didn't want anyone to try and convince her otherwise. He'd have to make sure she knew what she was getting into, but he wouldn't exactly turn her down either. He soon reached his destination, a room on the second floor of one of the towers, an entire floor reserved for the new special unit that would be formed.

"I'm here Akame." He announced, knocking on the door. She opened it and pulled him inside, still dressed in her usual attire. "Is there any chance I can talk you out of it?" He said, knowing that she'd know what he was talking about.

"No. Someone's going to have to take over your duties when you leave." She said, making her intentions known. "They told us. Sheele, Bulat, Daidara, Esdeath, they told us that you'll eventually leave to continue this war against the Quincy. When you do, what will become of the souls still here? I will take on the burden of the Soul Reaper."

"And why?" Ichigo asked, feeling the conviction in her words. "A desire to help lost souls or your penance for all the lives you've ended?" Akame didn't answer, but it was easy to see that the latter was the likely reason. "Are you really sure about this Akame?" She nodded. "Fine. I accept you as my successor as Shinigami of this world." 'Maybe your friends that survive this will join you so that you aren't entirely alone.' He thought to himself as Akame walked up to him.

"Good." She said before pulling him down and kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, he saw a deep blush painting her cheeks. "Th-that's my thanks for saving my sister. It wasn't my first kiss, but this is the first time I've tried this after a... less than consenting experience."

"So why?" He asked, seeing her tremble slightly. Likely experiencing some bad memories.

"I'd rather be memorable than forgotten." She answered, shyly looking away. Ichigo reached down and took a gentle grasp of her chin.

"Then let's make this memorable." He said before kissing her, his experience already taking its hold as she struggled not to moan into the liplock. It wasn't dominating or controlling but it was slow and gentle, letting her decide when she was comfortable enough for him to go further. After some soothing rubs on her arms and back she began to prod his mouth with her tongue, asking for entrance that he quickly gave and began dancing his own tongue with hers. Akame felt her legs go weak causing her to grasp onto Ichigo's Shihakusho, the hybrid gently lowering her down to the bed and moving his hands from her shoulders to her hips and legs.

'Is this how this is supposed to feel?' Akame wondered, feeling like her body was on fire as his hands traced and massaged her body while they continued to kiss. Eventually Ichigo pulled away to let them both get some air before tracing his tongue down her jawline to her earlobe, causing her to moan in delight. As Ichigo worked on treating his new partner like a proper lover, Akame's hand unconsciously moved to caress his growing bulge before snaking into his pants to grasp him. 'So thick... and hot.' She managed to think before tensing up as Ichigo's fingers slid into her dripping sex.

“How is it this time Akame?” He whispered into her ear, expertly finding her G-spot and slowly teasing it while the assassin continued to try and contain her gasps and moans of pleasure. Partly because assassins had to be silent and mostly because Kurome was in the other room with Wave keeping an eye on her. “Is this washing away your past?” Her control nearly snapped as Ichigo added another finger to her soaking core.

“I... I...” she whispered, struggling to contain herself, “please stop this burning!” Ichigo captured her lips again and pulled away, stripping out of his Shihakusho and revealing his toned body. As he did that Akame took off her own shirt and panties, feeling the air embrace her form. Her skirt was still on but impatience and her burning desire didn't allow her the chance to take it off. As soon as Ichigo was bare she buried her face in her pillow and held her ass in the air, showing Ichigo just how wet she was. “Please, give it to me.” She whimpered, biting onto her pillow.

“As you wish.” He said just loud enough for her to hear as he positioned himself behind her. He took a moment to caress and enjoy her ass cheeks before pushing into her moist birth canal, Akame's scream of pleasure being muffled by the pillow. 'AH! What is with the girls in this world that make them so tight?' Ichigo wondered in delight before gently thrusting into the assassin, listening to her muffled voice as he rutted her.

'An assassin should be in better control of herself,' she thought as she desperately tried to contain her voice, 'but... I can't!' Ichigo began to thrust harder and faster, leaning over and pressing his body against hers with one hand moving her head to engage in more kissing while the other reached for her clit. The assault on her senses drove her wild as the knot that was building inside her snapped and her climax gripped her, her pussy desperately trying to milk Ichigo's dick for his cream and causing the man to explode inside of her.

“Even without the sex, I doubt I could forget about you are anyone here Akame.” He said, lifting his weight off of his partner. “Akame?” The girl in question was already asleep. “Sleep tight, you adorable killer.” He said, covering her with the bedsheets. He then donned a pair of pants and went to the balcony to take in some night air. Eventually he sensed another Vasto Lorde and left to check it out. After he left Akame's bedroom door opened to reveal Esdeath, who took sniffed the air before glaring at Akame.

(Illustrated Guide to... Screw it. Omake)

Mental Scarring

Wave stared at the wall in shock, fully aware of what had happened in the next room. He knew Akame was attractive and no one could really tell the Shinigami how to live his life, but he felt a moral duty to reprimand Ichigo about being faithful to Esdeath. All of that was meaningless to him because Kurome's recovery was his sole focus and he just noticed her eyes were open. He opened his mouth to ask a question and one she was apparently expecting.

“Since the beginning.” Kurome answered. “Big sis always did like meat. Now I think she found a new favorite kind of meat.” Wave was stunned silent once again. “Night Wave.” Kurome curled to her side and shut her eyes.

'What is my life!?' The former Navy officer mentally screamed.


	27. Icy Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EsdeathXAkameXIchigo During his talk with Mira in Chapter 17 of Soul Conviction

(With Esdeath)

The general was expecting to find her mate in her, now their, room to have some more earth shattering sex but he wasn't there. Now she was on the prowl, hunting for her mate and tracking his scent through the palace. When she finally recognized it she found that it was mixed with another familiar scent, one that she hasn't encountered since she mated with Ichigo on that deserted island. She followed the scent to what was now Akame's room, entering to find the balcony window open and the assassin asleep on the bed. One whiff of the air told her what transpired and Esdeath didn't like it.

'We may be on the same side, but you need to learn not to take what's not yours.' She smiled sadistically, taking out a few leather collars she prepared for... reasons. Moving slowly and carefully to keep her prey asleep Esdeath tied Akame's wrists and ankles to the bed, slowing peeling off the sheets to examine her prize. 'Not bad Akame. Now to play with you, my new toy.' She created a small cube of ice and slowly pressed it onto Akame's belly, making the sleeping girl gasp as the ice mistress trailed the cube along Akame's body before circling her breasts and resting on her right nipple.

“Huh?” Akame voiced as she slowly woke up, gasping as she spied her assailant. “Esde-!” She gasped before the general leaned down and captured Akame's lips with her own, exploring her mouth with domination while Esdeath's free hand went to Akame's core and driving two fingers into her pussy. Akame gasped and moaned helplessly under the ice user's attack.

“So that's what Ichigo tastes like on another body.” She said clinically, pulling out her sperm coated fingers that she licked clean. “I understand your desire for him, but you need to know whose mate he is.”

"E-Esdeath!" Akame panted, cringing as Esdeath continued to circle her nipples with the ice cube. "So…so cold! Stop!" she pleaded. Akame struggled against her bonds but if there was one thing Esdeath knew, it was how to tie her toys up. She felt Esdeath's hands all over her and shivered. "Ichigo…he-"

"Isn't here," Esdeath chuckled. She licked Akame's earlobe and enjoyed how the assassin squirmed. "You're mine, my little assassin. All mine."

The bluenette let go of the ice cube and reached for her shirt, ripping it open. Buttons popped out of the white top while Esdeath's large breasts were exposed. Akame could suppress her emotions as best she could but even she couldn't help the blush as the woman exposed herself to her. The tied up assassin suddenly felt very self-conscious about her chest.

Sensing the girl's riled-up emotions made Esdeath smile widen. "Oh? You like? I know I'm not as stacked as your blonde friend, but you must admit…" she cupped her ample bosom and leaned forward, "It does turn you on, doesn't it?"

"I...I don't…swing that way…" Akame protested. Yet despite her words she felt aroused at the sight of Esdeath while the woman sat up and began to strip, taking off her hat before slowly shrugging off her torn shirt and peeling off her arm-length gloves.

"Oh?" the half-naked Esdeath smiled as she cupped her breasts again and pressed them against Akame's. "You say that, but your body wants this." She sighed and Akame groaned when she began rubbing her nipples, already hardened from her sadistic arousal, into Akame's. "I can see what Ichigo did for you. Tell me, did you like it when he put his cock into you?"

"I…" Akame rolled her head back and groaned. Despite the heat in her breasts from Esdeath's nipple rubbing, the woman's body was cold to the touch, causing her body to heat up in response. She gasped when Esdeath's fingers return to her creampied pussy. "Kyaaa!"

"Mmmmh, I just love those sounds…" She leaned closer and licked Akame's cheek, much to the girl's disgust. "Now answer the question: Did you like it when Ichigo fucked you with his cock?"

"Guhhh!" Akame clenched her teeth. She didn't want to give in to this woman's taunts and sadism. Not too long ago they were enemies and while they might have become allies Akame still had her pride and would not relent to the cruel woman. But sadly for her, her pride was what Esdeath wanted to see…so she could break it.

"You're enjoying this," Esdeath sneered, her fingers pumping in and out of Akame's pussy faster. "Admit it and I might let you cum."

"Ahhh…nghhhh!" Akame squeezed her eyes shut from the cold fingers in her hot snatch. The dirty sound of Esdeath fingering her faster and faster filled her ears. She tried to break free of Esdeath's bondage, to grab her sword and chase the woman away. But her strength was sapped by her growing arousal. Her pussy was practically gushing in Esdeath's fingers. "Ohhhh!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Esdeath pulled out her dirtied fingers and cleaned them off with her tongue. "Ahhh, so delicious…." She could still taste Ichigo's cum mixed with Akame's juices. "You're pretty wet for someone who says she's not enjoying this." Her sticky hand returned to Akame's juicy cunt, this time her thumb pressing against the assassin's clit while she fingered her. "Now, for the last time…did you enjoy Ichigo's cock?"

Akame kept her mouth shut. But Esdeath would not be denied. She swirled her thumb around Akame's clit and a tiny ring of ice formed around her sensitive clit. The sudden burst of searing cold on the most sensitive spot on her body coursed through her veins like lightning. "Ahhh! Yesss!" she howled, bucking her hips into Esdeath's fingers. Her reward was a deep kiss by Esdeath's frosty lips. It felt so strange for Akame as she endured the woman's torture. The Jaeger's coldness should have been a turn-off but Akame had never been more aroused in her life. Finally, she could feel it. Her toes curled and the knot inside her stomach began to unwind. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Hmmm…nope!"

The fingers pleasuring her pussy left, leaving Akame just on the edge of orgasm but unable to go over the edge. Tears stung the edges of her eyes while she stared at Esdeath. "What…why did you…" she panted.

The fingers that had been torturing Akame caressed her cheek. "Oh my dear, we've only started. And there's an important lesson you're going to have to learn: you can only feel pleasure when I allow it."

"You bitch!" Akame spat. Akame's response was exactly what Esdeath wanted. Weaker women had cracked just from a taste of Esdeath's punishment. Akame was made of sterner stuff. 

'Good…' Esdeath thought to herself. Her hands went to Akame's breasts again, pinching the girl's tender nipples. She took delight in the pained gasp Akame gave. "Still feisty. I see you still don't get the position you're in. You aren't breaking my bindings. Your Teigu is out of reach. Ichigo won't be coming in any time soon to interrupt us. Your body…" she pulled on Akame's nipples, stretching out her round breasts and making her cry out in pain again, "belongs to me." She let go of her nipples and watched Akame slump against the headboard of the bed.

"Hahhh…hahhh…" Akame panted, her tits on fire from Esdeath's abuse. She turned her head and groaned when she felt Esdeath's tongue lick up the side of her neck, feeling her pulse beneath her skin.

But Esdeath was just getting warmed up. She circled the tattoo over her breasts, giving a clear indicator what her main method of torture was. "Hmmm…" The sadist tapped her chin as she looked at the bound Akame. "You look good but something's missing." She looked down to look ice ring still around her clit and smiled. "Oh I know…"

Akame sensed what was about to happen. As a member of Night Raid she'd been prepared for torture at the hands of the Empire and the Jaegers but this was something she was unprepared for. She hissed as Esdeath's fingers swiped her nipples, rings of ice forming around the pink areolas. A thin chain of ice connected the trapped tits. To silence Akame's cries, the sadist formed an ice ball gag over mouth.

"Mmmmmh!" Akame cried out, arching her back in agony from the burning cold on her tits. More muffled cries came from behind the gag when Esdeath hooked her finger around the chain and pulled, feeling the searing cold rings tug at her tits. A thumb pressed against her ringed clit, pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves. The burst of cold throughout her body made Akame's mind spun. She was so close to orgasm again when Esdeath let go of the icy chain and stopped thumbing her clit again, her edging bringing Akame to tears.

"Aww! I see how much you want to cum. But what's this?" Esdeath's hand returned to Akame's pussy. "Your pussy seems really lonely. Why don't' I…" she smirked wickedly, "give it a friend."

"MMMMMMH!"

With the power of her Teigu flowing through her veins, Esdeath fashioned a pair of ice panties around Akame's crotch. But Akame's new accessory wasn't purely aesthetic. What Esdeath had actually given Akame was an inverted strap-on ice dildo. 

"Mmmmhhh! Nghhhhh!" Akame thrashed in her bindings from the cold dildo spreading her folds to the hilt, the chill running through her body like a virus.

"Ahahah! Now that's more like it." She tugged on the chain again, watching Akame continuing to writhe in agony. The sound of the assassin's muffled moans was music to her ears.

Akame was in hell. Nothing she could do could save herself from this torture. 'Ichigo…Leone…Tatsumi…anyone…stop this psycho!' she mentally pleaded. She writhed while Esdeath tugged at her breasts. The constant cold that was assaulting her body heat up, her aroused pussy dripping around the dildo inside of her. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned lewdly.

"You look precious. But it's time I had some fun too…" Esdeath materialized a curved double-ended dildo in her hands out of ice. "I remember the first time I saw you, Akame. Do you know what I thought then?" she asked as she slowly inserted the curvy end of the dildo into her. She gave a soft sigh as the toy entered her, the coldness of the sex toy not bothering her at all. After the toy was firmly secured inside her, she traced a finger down Akame's ice panties.

"Mmmh!" Akame gasped when she realized that there was a hole in the accessory; the hole that revealed her asshole.

"I thought how glorious it would be to make you scream as I fuck your ass."

Akame's eyes went wide in hororor, watching Esdeath line up her toy with the hole in her ice panties. Her body was already shaking from the constant cold but now it was from outright dread. She'd never had sex in her asshole before and Esdeath didn't seem like an okay person to start experimenting. She practically screamed through her gag when Esdeath pushed the tip of the toy into her tight ring of muscles.

"Ohhh…" Esdeath moaned heatedly as she felt her end of the dildo shift inside her while she stretched Akame's asshole. "You feel it, don't you?"

Tears ran down Akame's face from feeling the toy go deeper and deeper into her asshole. She threw her head back, banging against the headboard and adding to the pain she was feeling. "MMMMMH!"

Esdeath didn't wait for Akame to adjust to the toy inside her before moving. She grinned as the pain in Akame's eyes grew. "This is your punishment…" she moaned, feeling the dildo inside her shift each time she thrust into Akame's asshole, for touching…what isn't yours…" Her hand grasped the chain connecting Akame's nipple rings and tugged hard, stretching out Akame's tits again. She reached for the ice gag with her free hand and ripped it off, letting her hear Akame's pained cries of anguish in full.

"Ahhhhhh!" Akame wailed as her asshole was dominated by the Jaeger. Her bottom was stretched to its limit, unable to resist Esdeath's ploughing any longer. In addition, the dildo that was lodged inside her womanhood moved every time Esdeath thrust into her. To her dismay, the toy inside her wasn't just long and big but had small bumps along its length. Those bumps continually hit her special spots, turning the pain into her ass into unwanted pleasure. "Ahhh! Stooooop!" she pleaded. Her pride felt shattered. Without her Teigu at hand Esdeath had reduced her to nothing more than a toy. "I can't…" she cried out, her mind turning to mush from the unwanted pleasure. "I'm going to cum!"

There was no finer turn-on for Esdeath, seeing her former enemy yield to her in the most intimate of ways. She rolled her hips, arching her back with lustful glee as the dildo inside her hit her G-spot. "Yes! Yessss!" she hissed, her pussy about to gush. "Cum! Show me your humiliation!" She reached down and pressed a cold thumb into Akame's clit, the burst of cold sending the bound girl over the edge.

Losing herself to the pleasure within, Akame opened her mouth to let out a lewd scream only for Esdeath to grab her by the back of the head and pull her into a bruising kiss, mashing their lips together while the bluenette swallowed her cry. Akame's eyes rolled into the back of her head while her body trembled in the midst of orgasm, her pussy gushing into the ice panties and soaking the sheets beneath her.

Seeing her rival cum against her will made Esdeath gush. She came around the dildo inside her while sliding her tongue into the assassin's mouth, swapping saliva while their juices dirtied the sheets.

Seeing her rival cum against her will made Esdeath gush. She came around the dildo inside her while sliding her tongue into the assassin's mouth, swapping saliva while their juices dirtied the sheets. As she came down from her high she pulled out of Akame's asshole she leaned back and sighed in ecstasy. A lewd moan escaped her lips when she pulled her end of the dildo out of her, tossing the soiled toy into a nearby trash can to melt. She turned to Akame and saw the girl was a shivering mess, both from the unwanted orgasm and the cold the rings still attached to her sensitive parts. "So tell me, did you learn your lesson?'

Akame slumped forward, panting for breath while shivering uncontrollably. For a moment she was silent before looking up. Esdeath was surprised to see the fire back in the petite girl's eyes had returned. A small smile spread across the girl's lips. "I think you're the one…who's about to learn a lesson."

Blinking in confusion, Esdeath cocked her head in confusion before she suddenly felt a familiar and dark presence behind her. Turning around, the naked Jaeger gasped when she saw Ichigo standing in front of the bed, his arms crossed while glaring at the scene, pulsating with Hollow Reishi. "Ichigo! But when did-"

"Just now."

"But how-"

"The door," Ichigo replied, cocking a thumb over to the door, now locked.

"Ichigo, I-"

"Untie her. Now." The tone in Ichigo's voice was serious and brokered no defiance. Esdeath could see from the glare in his eyes that he was pissed. "Get those ice toys off of her and untie her!"

Quickly as she can, Esdeath removed the rings and chain attached to her clit and nipples. She broke the ice panties in two and slowly pulled the dildo out of Akame, who groaned as her pussy was emptied. Ichigo hurried to the side of the bed and caught the girl as she slumped to the side, her body freezing in his arms. "You okay?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to heat her back up with his body's warmth.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a while…" Akame groaned, feeling the stinging pain in her ass. She turned her head and glared at Esdeath, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, shivering in fear from the angry look on Ichigo's face. "I was just sleeping and she tied me up and started fucking me!"

"Esdeath…" Ichigo growled. "I hope you know what comes next?"

"W-what?" asked a frightened Esdeath. She wasn't known for being frightened but Ichigo had caught her with her pants down.

"You wanted to punish Akame for sleeping with me. So now we're going to punish you," he said. The words made Akame smile. Perhaps tonight could be salvaged after all. 

"You wanted to punish Akame for sleeping with me. So now we're going to punish you," he said. The words made Akame smile. Perhaps tonight could be salvaged after all. "Esdeath?"

"Y-yes?" The tone he used was that of an alpha, a king. She couldn't resist his command.

"Bend over." He looked down at Akame, who'd ceased shivering in his arms and nodded. The girl nodded in return before leaving his warm embrace. As Esdeath got down on her hands and knees in front of the pair, Ichigo reached down into the pile of clothes that Esdeath had discarded and pulled out the Jaeger's belt. "Akame?" he addressed as he walked up to the woman, her ass sticking out in front of them. "What exactly did she do?"

Lying down on her side to avoid sitting on her sore bottom, Akame glared at the bluenette who violated her so. "She tied up all four of my limbs, gagged me, put those insane ice rings on my sensitive bits and the chain on my boobs, put the ice panties with the dildo on me then took me in my ass," she reported, the anger in her voice building with every remembrance.

"So then…" Ichigo made the belt in his hands give a sharp snap. "That's four for the bondage, one each for the ice toys and ten for doing you in the ass. By me and you. I think that's fair, don't you agree, Esdeath?"

The bluenette gulped. This wasn't what she had in mind when she came into Akame's room to teach her a lesson. Now she was about to learn a painful lesson. "Yes…" she said, lowering her head and bracing herself.

CRACK!

Esdeath cringed as the leather belt smacked her bare bottom. Her pale booty was painted red as the leather belt hit her. While a normal spank wouldn't feel too bad, Ichigo wasn't a normal person. The entire bed shook with each swat of the belt. The sound of Esdeath's soft cheeks being struck by the hard, strong leather echoed like thunder throughout the room. By the time Ichigo was finished, her derriere was stinging red.

Ichigo was a little surprised to see that Esdeath was getting aroused again from his spankings. The woman showed no masochistic tendencies, probably subconsciously readying herself for her mate. Still, he wanted Esdeath to learn from her mistake so he was committed. "Akame?" He held out the belt for his newest lover to take.

Akame's expression hardened. "With pleasure." She crawled over to Esdeath, cringing from the stinging pain in her ass. She took hold of the belt and then pushed Esdeath down onto the bed, her face mashed into the sheets while her ass stuck up in the air. "Payback time."

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Akame spanked Esdeath far more times than what Ichigo had instructed but the young man didn't stop the assassin, feeling like Esdeath deserved the punishment. "You…sick…pervert!" Akame shouted, wailing on Esdeath's behind.

"Nghhhh!" Esdeath couldn't help the sounds coming from her as her ass was punished. The sensation of being dominated was still new to her. By the time Akame's spanking stopped, Esdeath's ass was glowing red.

While Akame tossed the belt to the floor, Ichigo walked around the bed to Esdeath's front and gently lifted her head up. As she looked up at Ichigo, she saw that the boy had taken off his clothes, his cock pointed at her lips.

"I'm not going to let you off that easy," Ichigo said. He saw Esdeath lick her lips and figured she'd see this as more of a reward than a punishment, proving she could satisfy her mate better than other bitches. So he pointed at Akame. "Give Akame another toy. It's time you felt what it was like on the receiving end."

Nodding, Esdeath rolled onto her back and looked down at the fuming Akame. A wave of the hand later and Akame was sporting another strap-on dildo. The assassin gasped when she realized that Esdeath had given her a double-dildo type again. "Even when you're being punished you're being a pervert!" she mocked, flipping Esdeath back over onto her belly before spreading Esdeath's red cheeks to reveal her tight asshole. "Payback's a bitch!" she told her rival before plunging the icy dildo into Esdeath's backdoor.

"Ohhh-" was all Esdeath was allowed to say before Ichigo grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat. "Glckkkk! Gckkkkk!" Esdeath gagged. Her mind began to go blank as her body was spitroasted by the angry Soul Reaper and assassin.

Like how Esdeath treated her, Akame didn't wait for Esdeath to adjust to the toy in her before fucking the bluenette like a madwoman, her hips smacking Esdeath's sore ass. "How do you like me now?" Akame taunted. "How's it feel to have your ass pounded against your will?"

If Esdeath could scream in pain from feeling her ass being plundered by the thick toy, she would have had it not been for the large cock stuffed down her gullet. She wanted Ichigo to dominate her but this was too much. Humiliation was her ultimate reward for attacking Akame now. "Gkkkkkk!" she gagged, finding it harder to breath when Ichigo grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed more of his manhood into her mouth. Drool spilled out of her mouth, dripping onto the sheets. Her body trembled while Akame pounded her asshole and Ichigo skullfucked her.

Ichigo pulled out of Esdeath's mouth, giving the woman a brief respite to get air back into her lungs. Esdeath had a few seconds to breathe a lungful of air before Ichigo stuffed his manhood back into her mouth. His balls slapped her chin, drenched in her drool. Ichigo kept a tight grip on Esdeath's head, wanting the woman to pay for what she did to Akame.

Esdeath's ass was being savaged by Akame, the dark-haired beauty fucking her with all the fervor of an angry beast. Akame's cheeks blushed as she felt the dildo inside of her move constantly, panting as her sweet spots were being rubbed by the cold toy. Squeezing Esdeath's cheeks tightly, her nails digging into her red buttcheeks, enjoying how Esdeath groaned into Ichigo's cock while he skullfucked her. "Take…it…all!" she grunted, her mind becoming lewd thanks to the dildo inside of her. She made Esdeath's ass take the strap-on dildo all the way to the base, completely filling her bottom. "I'm…going to…make sure…you're not going to sit down…for a month!"

The searing pain in her derriere made Esdeath's mind melt, her senses overwhelmed. All she could feel was the toy drilling her asshole and the manmeat she was choking on. Ichigo's taste and musk swarmed her mouth and nose. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly when Akame started to smack her ass in the heat of the moment. She could feel pleasure pool inside of her, guiding her towards the abyss of pleasure. Her body soon moved beyond her control. Her head moved back and forth without Ichgo's gripping hands, stuffing as much cock down her throat as possible. Her hips began to buck into Akame's thrusts, feeling the toy she gave the girl drive deeper into her ass. "Mmmmmmh!" she moaned, swirling her tongue around Ichigo's long length.

It didn't surprise Ichigo that she was getting off on this. Even he was starting to feel it as Esdeath sucked him off on her own accord. "Yeah…" he moaned, his hand returning her head to speed it up. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his heavy balls to fondle, wanting to make Esdeath choke on his essence.

"GKKKKKKK!" gagged Esdeath as Ichigo crammed every inch of cock down her throat, her nose touching his pelvis. Her eyes rolled back as her body climaxed against her will. Moaning hard into Ichigo's manhood, Esdeath reached nirvana, squirting lewdly onto the sheets.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Akame's vision also started to turn white as the pleasure became too much for her to handle. In her haste to punish Esdeath as much as possible she'd brought herself to climax as well. "I'm…Ohhhhh!" was all she could moan before slamming her toy into Esdeath's ass before gushing around the dildo in her cooch. "Ahhhhhh fuuuuuuck…" she slurred.

"Nghhh!" Ichigo groaned from the hot vacuum of Esdeath's mouth and throat. "Here it comes, Esdeath! You're going to drink it all!" he commanded. Squeezing his eyes shut, the Soul Reaper threw his head back before unloading inside Esddath's orifice. Ichigo pulled out slowly, savoring his orgasm as Esdeath slumped over from the abuse with his leftover cum leaking out of her mouth. Ichigo looked over to Akame to find her just as tired from the experience.

“Feel better Akame?” He asked the red eyed girl who merely nodded, trying to avoid putting too much pressure on her sore butt. Ichigo accepted the answer and then became aware of the smell in the room. “Okay Akame, go get a robe on and go to my room and take a shower. I'll stay here and clean Esdeath and join you later.” Akame wanted to protest, but knew that she was already very tired and left without arguing.

'Not how I imagined it, but at least I was still satisfied.'

(Omake... again)

More Mental Scarring

Wave lay awake, having heard EVERYTHING that was happening in the next room while still struggling to go to sleep.

“Okay Akame, go get a robe on and go to my room and take a shower. I'll stay here and clean Esdeath and join you later.” He heard Ichigo say, ending the night of sex noises in the next room. As he breathed a sigh of relief, Kurome tossed her sheets off her.

“I need to clean my hands and change my panties.” She said, heading to her bathroom and confusing Wave.

“Kurome were you?”

“Masturbating? Yes. Were you not?” She looked to her partner, realizing he didn't and likely had a rather awkward boner. “I like you Wave, but I don't think we're close enough for me to take care of that for you.”


	28. Seeds of the Next Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IchigoXYasaka. IchigoXCandiceXBambietta. (After the end of chapter 2 of the Epilogue Episodes)

(Yasaka's Bedchambers)

Ichigo sat on the lavish bed, naked with only a towel covering him, reflecting on the events that led to this moment while looking at a glass of water sitting on the nightstand.

(Flashback: end of the previous chapter)

"There's one more thing I want you to do." Amaterasu said before pointing to the side, revealing Yasaka, Rukia, Orihime, Neliel, Candice, and Yoruichi, a dark skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair wearing a Shihakusho and a Haori with the kanji for two on the back. "Spread your seed and sire a few children." The goddess said quite bluntly.

"Okay then... wait what!?" Ichigo started before registering what sun goddess said. "You want me to impregnate them? Just before leaving for who knows how long?!"

"That's right." Amaterasu said with a simple nod. "They will be cared for by all of Japan so you won't have to worry about their upbringing, and they will be safe while you're away. If you want to be there, then you should finish your training overseas as soon as possible."

"Did you arrange this solely to make me rush home?" Ichigo asked/growled with an angry realization that the goddess may be manipulating him.

"Actually I'm doing this to help test the viability of Arrancar reproduction." Nel spoke up. "We'd like for Arrancar to not have to be born from Hollows and to help end the survival of the fittest mindset of Hueco Mundo, so Urahara and Mayuri fitted me with an artificial womb and eggs based on my DNA. Plus, I wanna have your baby and I miss you abusing my-"

"AND the new Kuchiki elders have been pressuring me and Byakuya to sire an heir for the clan since the war has ended and it's time to think of the future." Rukia interrupted before Nel could get anymore graphic. "Brother still has yet to select anyone after my sister, but we're already married so the elders have been hounding me more often about it. This is equal parts shutting them up and... I... do wanna be a mother." She finished with an embarrassed blush, managing to maintain eye contact with him.

"It'll help with solidifying the camaraderie of the the Quincy and Shinigami in the years to come." Candice added in as to the reason why she was there. "I've also got a modeling job in Karakura Town and I've convinced my bosses and designers to do a maternity line-up in preparation for this. I'm just disappointed I we won't get to show off the lingerie they'll come up with in time. Well, for the first time anyway." She added with a wink, making Ichigo blush.

"As for me," Yoruichi started, "well... Mayuri harvested Soi-Fon's eggs from her body and I protested the use of them to clone her since it wouldn't be my little bee. So to compromise, the Fon elders relented on the condition we all follow what we can only assume to be one of Soi-Fon's greatest wishes and I be the surrogate carrying her child. I still get to choose the father and the two of you were my favorite students." She said, surprising the whole group. "I always wondered what a kid between the two of you would be like. Probably adorable."

"Right... well," Yasaka continued, "we've already had our talk about this Ichigo. I want you to sire my own child and I'm perfectly happy to be a part of this family."

"And I want a big happy family!" Orihime cheered. "Being a mother is my biggest dream for the future and I'm happy to share that with you." Ichigo looked over the group and sighed, seeing no real way out of this.

"Okay. I'll finish my training as fast as I can." He promised, causing all the women to smirk knowing that the extra drive will make him stronger. "I was hoping we'd be married before we started having kids."

"Very well," Amaterasu said, "then by my divine will, I now pronounce thee man and-"

"Hold it!" Yoruichi interrupted. "I said I'll carry his kid, but I'm not getting married. That's just not for me."

"And what about us!?" Shouted a voice from behind, causing them to turn and see a woman with long and messy black hair an brown eyes in the ninja outfit of the Gotei's Squad 2 named Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's childhood friend and girlfriend. "I stood by and waited while you and Rukia got hitched cause I figured Orihime and I were next! I'm joining in this time and I want a proper ceremony when you get back!" She shouted as she marched right up to Ichigo, poking his chest rather harshly.

"Same here!" Senna cheered with a happy smile and wave. She was a girl purple hair tied in a short messy ponytail and amber eyes, wearing a Shihakusho. Senna was originally an amalgamation of memories of the dead who lost their memories that eventually formed into a person that would eventually return those memories upon her death. With the help of Kisuke, her own individual memories were recorded into a blank artificial soul and was soon restored into her own person known as Senna Shiba. "I want wedding memories I'll be able to call my own!"

"And there's no way I'm letting Candice beat me in getting hitched!" Yelled a woman with long brown hair and eyes wearing her own more conservative Quincy military uniform with a mini skirt, knee length socks and boots. This was Bambietta Basterbine, fellow Quincy Sternritter and was selected to join Ichigo and Uryu for their trip to London. "I'm marrying him too damn it!" Ichigo then turned his attention at the only other one there, a woman with long icy blue hair and eyes and pale white skin wearing a Shihakusho.

"...I don't really care about the ceremony. I'm still trying to understand love over animal lust and desire." This was Esdeath, a sadistic and battle hungry warrior from another world that Ichigo fought and tamed, earning her desires."

"That's... fair. I guess." Ichigo admitted before looking over the many women of his harem, taking a quick headcount before realizing someone was missing. "Where's Tia?"

"Staying in Hueco Mundo because it's her responsibility now." Nel answered. "Hollows don't really celebrate marriage anyway. Never had mates before."

"That's it! Everyone getting married, stand over there!" Amaterasu yelled out, pointing to the right. The suddenness of it shocked the group as everyone but Yoruichi moved to where the goddess pointed. She then snapped her fingers and everyone was then dressed in wedding kimonos. "By my divine will, I pronounce you man and wives! Now kiss!" Ichigo immediately moved to follow the angry goddess's command and gave each of his wives a quick chaste kiss. "Good. Now go make some babies, and I expect to be invited to the formal weddings." She said before disappearing.

(Flashback End)

Which brings things back to now, with Ichigo waiting as his soon to be expectant brides finish with their baths, looking as a glass of water that Kisuke said to drink before he has any sex, because it contained the drugs that would make him fertile and active again. Ichigo has been killing his sex drive for a year now and was somewhat concerned about what will happen once he drinks it.

"Ichigo, I'm ready~." He heard Yasaka sing as she entered, covered in nothing but a towel while her tails hid themselves away with magic. Ichigo drank in her image with his gaze before downing the glass, tasting the nectar flavor of the drug within and walked over to Yasaka, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling his heartbeat increasing as heat flooded his entire being while his crotch soon started to ache. Yasaka smiled and kissed him, loosening up her towel and making fall off her body while a single tail did the same with his.

"Yes, I want to bear your pups. However many you wish to bless us with, I'll be happy to carry." She said with a smile. "Also, you've been poking me with WHAT THE!?" She shouted in shock as their attention was brought to Ichigo's rod, hard as a rock and an angry purple from all the blood coursing through it.

"That explains the pain." Ichigo grunted out as he felt his mind get more and more foggy with bestial lust and desire. Something Yasaka also felt as her own honeypot became soaked with desire.

"Oh, fuck the foreplay." She growled before tackling him onto the bed, straddling him in an instant. "I'm a vixen in heat, and I want to breed." She growled as she dragged her moist slit along his length once, twice, three times before lifting her ass up. Ichigo, giving into his own lust, grabbed his cock to help her position it into her fuckhole before impaling her upon him. "MMMM!" She moaned out as he stretched her walls in a pleasurable pain, giving herself a few seconds to adjust before the animalistic drive of breeding had her lift herself to start bouncing on him.

Not one to stand idly by under any circumstance, Ichigo took hold of her firm and fluffy breasts and began kneading them like dough, enjoying the touch and feel as his fingers sank into her flesh. Yasaka's mind went blank as any and all thoughts beyond fucking faded away, replaced only by the need and desire to breed, as her pussy began to convulse and tighten in a desperate attempt to milk any seed out of her chosen mate. Relief came quickly as he soon erupted inside of her love canal and filled her fertile womb with his seed, the vixen letting out a whine of delight as his warmth seeped into her core and feeling the potent life energy fill her and merging with her egg.

'Such... such power.' She thought as some sense returned to her. 'Our pup... our child will be the strongest Youkai in history.' Just as she finished that thought, Ichigo flipped them over and began thrusting into her again, grunting like an animal before mashing his lips against her and tasting every corner of her mouth.

"Well, look at him go." Tatsuki said while watching the pair go at it with the rest of the women, having long since walked in after Yasaka starting riding him like a rodeo bull. "He's really backed up ain't he?"

"Kisuke said that the drug he's been giving him earlier didn't kill the desire so much as act like a dam to hold it back." Yoruichi explained. "That thing he drank broke that dam. Now he's just an animal looking to breed."

"There goes the romantic wedding night." Orihime said with a disappointed sigh. "Guess we'll just have to wait till next time." She then perked right up. "Okay, those NOT getting pregnant on birth control?" She asked, gaining affirmation from half the group. "Those getting pregnant fertile?" The other group confirmed. "Right! Let's GO!"

"Orihime and I are going next," Tatsuki said while stepping forward with her busty bubbly sister wife, "and we should hurry. Yasaka looks like she's about to break." The mating pair had found Yasaka with her face in her pillow while Ichigo held her ass up while pounding away at her reddening backside. Orihime looked to her sister wife and nodded with a determined smile.

"Ichigo~!" They called out, walking up to him as his focus turned on them. The next many hours were filled with the sounds of sex as each girl took turns with the hybrid, eventually becoming a contest to see how long they could last with many retries with some. The record for the longest was held by Yoruichi with Yasaka at a close second, shortest was Senna, and Orihime took as many tries as she could. Bambietta and Candice just watched the whole while and waited, making the occasional food run to keep everyone fed and more importantly hydrated. After a day and a half, Ichigo finally seemed to regain enough of his senses to recognize the aftermath, how each girl had a noticeable bulge on their bellies from the sheer amount of cum he pumped into them, and how the room just REEKED.

"Water?" He heard Candice suggest, turning just in time to see a bottle coming at him and fumbled with catching it for a few seconds. "Thirty-eight hours. Impressive and scary darling." Ichigo shrugged before practically inhaling the water.

"Was it that long?" He asked as Candice gave him another water while Bambietta started spraying air freshener and disinfectant into the room. "It all seemed like a blur."

"Well, it's a good thing we waited then, isn't it?" Bambietta said, opening the windows and manipulating the Reishi to create fans to blow out the stench while she got Rukia and Orihime off the bed. "We wanted you to stay conscious for this." Ichigo then finally noticed that the two were naked and in perfect condition.

"What's happening?" He asked before Candice smacked a hand onto his scuplted ass, grabbing a handful of his lower cheeks and sending a currant of electricity throughout his lower body, forcing his cock to stand erect once more.

"Our turn." Candice whispered before spinning him around and straddling him. "And we're in control.

(Whackybiscuit took over here)

Candice ran her hands along Ichigo's chest. White lightning buzzed from her fingertips to jolt him. The Sternritter enjoyed the gasp on her lover's face before she finally lowered herself down onto the Substitute's meatrod. "Ah!" The lime-greenette bit her lower lip as her pussy was filled by Ichigo's cock. "Fuck…my pussy is so full!" Without waiting for herself to adjust, the slutty Sternritter quickly began to bounce up and down quickly. Lighting crackled across her naked body, her breasts bouncing wildly.

Ichigo hissed as his cock entered Candice's pussy again and again. If there was one thing interesting when it came to making love to Candice, it was about as close to fucking a power socket as a human could get. He gripped Candice's waist to bounce her higher but the Quincy swatted his hands away. "Oh no. You just lie back and let Candice do her thing!" She grinned from ear to ear as she reached behind her to grab Ichigo's ankles. Pushing his legs forward, the woman smirked as she started to ride him reverse-piledriver style. "Oh yes! Ohhhh!" she slurred, her face turning slutty while her hips committed to riding Ichigo straight through the mattress.

The shocking Quincy gripped her husband's ankles tightly while bouncing up and down. Ichigo gripped the bedsheets as he tried to enjoy himself but the sensations of his new wife's electric pussy was enough to destroy his restraint. "I'm gonna blow!" he grunted, throwing his head back while his hands went to his wife's jiggling titties.

"That's right! Give me the good stuff!" Candice licked her lips, the anticipation of getting a very potent creampie enough to drive her closer to orgasm. "Ah fuck!" Lightning continued to surge out of her, shocking Ichigo in climax.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo threw his head back and moaned while his cock erupted inside the Quincy. The electric vice that choked his manhood was absolute bliss to him. He squeezed Candice's tits while emptying his balls inside of Candice. The lime-greenette gushed as she felt her husband's cock seed her womb. Her grip on Ichigo's ankles tightened until they threatened to seriously injure the boy, yet she couldn't help but howl in pleasure all the while.

"Fuuuuck…" The Quincy finally let go of Ichigo's ankles and slumped backwards. She put her hand over her womb and let out another seductive moan. "Who knew getting knocked up could feel so good?"

Bambi, who'd been waiting impatiently next to the pair, raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried it's gonna ruin your looks?" She questioned Candi's sensibilities since the woman always put so much emphasis on her looks?"

Climbing off of Ichigo's juice-stained lap, Candice merely grinned. "You kidding? I'm totally going to rock the mom bod!"

"You do you, I guess," Bambi shrugged. She stood up and grabbed Ichigo and hauled him up to his feet. "As for you…" the naked brunette reached down and cupped Ichigo's manhood, pleased to see that his clamhammer was still hard as a rock despite the electric ride. "You got enough in the tank for little old me?"

Ichigo responded by giving the Quincy a deep kiss. Bambi almost swooned as she felt her husband's hands grab her plump ass and lift her up. Ichigo's new wife embraced him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. "Mmmmmh!" the two moaned in unison while tying their tongues together. Ichigo enjoyed the soft plumpness of his wife's ass as her breasts pushed against his chest. Bambi felt her womanhood drip from feeling the hard cock rub against her lips. "Do me…" she whispered as their lips parted. Her lips stretched into a lewd grin when she was lowered down onto her new husband's cock. Ichigo enjoyed the look on the Quincy's face when his cock buried itself in her flower.

The young man didn't waste time and started to thrust up into Bambietta's depths. Throwing her head back, Bambi dug her nails into his shoulders while the hot meatrod stretched her folds. "Oh fuuuuuck!" she slurred like Candice before her. "My pussy is so full!" She clung to Ichigo as his hips rapidly move, driving his cock in and out of her. "Guhhh!" she groaned, clenching her teeth. She didn't want to seem as weak to Ichigo's cock as Candice but Ichigo was a man who could make any woman his bitch. And he'd had plenty of practice by now.

Ichigo's hands gripped Bambietta's ass tightly while he made love to his wife. Getting an idea, he slid his hands down to the girl's curvy hips and let gravity pull her down. Bambi gasped as her top half leaned backwards. To the other girls it looked like she was suspeneded in the air only by Ichigo's cock and his grip on her hips.

"Yes! Oh yes!" howled the Quincy. The deeper angle allowed her to feel Ichigo touch even deeper spots inside her. Her legs wrapped even tighter around her husband's waist, digging her heels into the small of his back. Ichigo continued to thrust faster and harder. His eyes became glued to Bambietta's swaying breasts. Had he an extra pair of hands he'd gladly fondle her soft melons.

'He's been fucking for hours. Yet it feels like he just got his pants down. Oh fuuuuck!' Bambi's mind started to go blank. Her body seized up as it prepared itself to embrace bliss. "Cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!" she grunted, throwing her head back and wailing as the pressure inside her grew too much. "FUCK! OH FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCK FUUUUUCK!" she screamed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy gushed. Ichigo watched with glee as Bambietta's face twisted from unadulterated pleasure.

Feeling his balls swell, Ichigo turned around and laid the quivering Bambi down onto the bed and pulled out. The brunette opened her eyes to find Ichigo's cock pointed at her face. Licking her lips, Bambi opened her mouth and eagerly sucked on the tip, tasting her own juices on his manhood. "Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo gasped when he erupted inside of Bambietta's mouth. The Sternritter's cheeks bulged as a flood of spunk entered her orifice. She swallowed it greedily, her belly filling with her lover's seed and its heat spreading throughout her body. As Ichigo finished she licked the tip like an ice cream cone to get the last few drops before rolling her head back and panting for breath next to Candice, the other woman nursing her creampied cunt.

(Back to Teloch)

Ichigo panted from the exertion, still twitching from the remaining static still coursing through his being. He got himself more water and looked over the room, almost all the girls sans the Quincy were still unconscious with his seed still leaking from their cunts as the image and realization of his future reality sank in.

"Holy shit. I'm going to be a father."

(Three Weeks Later)

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ichigo asked his many wives as most of his friends and family came to see him off at the airport. Uryu, Bazz-B, and Bambietta were going with him to Europe, planning to stop off at Reverse London first to get Ichigo acquainted with the Witches and Wizards of Wing Bind and to begin the training process of learning their techniques for the eventual Dragon Sanctuaries of Soul Society and the Quincy Silbern. "I could hold off on this trip-"

"Ichigo, the longer you keep lady Scathach waiting, the harsher she's going to be with your training." Ukitake said, finally out of the hospital and well enough to move about on his own after the events of the Quincy War and most of his organs were replaced.

"Besides, we'll be fine." Rukia said, all of the pregnant women resting a hand on their bellies where the new lives and future generations grew. "We're not alone and we're far from helpless."

"Just go and complete your training." Yasaka added with a smile. "We can wait for your return darling." Ichigo then went over to give them all gentle hugs. "We can discuss how you'll make it up to us later though." The fox whispered as he felt Esdeath grab his butt.

"I might want one of my own soon enough." The icy sadist whispered as she lightly bit on his ear.

'Why do people want harems again?' He asked himself as Tatsuki pulled them away from their husband, the tomboy lightly punching his shoulder.

"Come back soon, ya hear?" She said with a confident smile as Ichigo hefted his carry on and followed the Quincy as they boarded the plane. "Let's be sure to let him know when one of us starts giving birth."

"How soon do you think he'd get back after that?" Orihime asked as they all began to leave the airport, Yasaka returning to Kyoto and everyone else heading for Karakura.

"Ichigo's probably the fastest Soul Reaper alive right now." Yoruichi admitted, thinking about how much her little strawberry grew from the kid she met all those years ago. "With all the skills and abilities he has right now, the plane itself was probably unnecessary." The Shinigami members eventually opened a Senkaimon and returned to their respective homes and bases to either rest or get back to work. Yoruichi returned to the Squad 2 barracks, working to train her lieutenant Omaeda and younger brother Yuushiro to take over when she goes on maternity leave. "At least that moron is taking this seriously." She said, looking over Omaeda's latest fitness reports. "He's losing weight." Her hand rested on her belly as thoughts about the child she now carried went through her head. "Don't worry little bee," she promised her deceased protege, "I'll take good care of your-"

(Three Months Later)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWINS!?" Yoruichi roared at Unohana and Urahara while Candice seemed to be in shock. It was time for another checkup as the girls had started showing, though those two in particular had larger bumps on their stomachs then the others.

"I mean, you two are carrying twins." Kisuke repeated as he brought up their ultrasounds, both revealing two fetuses developing in their bodies. "Candice, yours is a regular case of two eggs during your ovulation getting fertilized, and it looks like you'll have a boy and a girl. Congrats." Candice started laughing nervously.

"N-no problem!" She continued laughing, though it was hard to hide how scared she sounded. "Like I said. Gonna rock that mom bod." She managed to smile... despite looking like she was crying for help. "Excuse me." She said before using Hirenkyaku to quickly and gently get away.

"Anyway. You Yoruichi, are a more complicated case." Kisuke continued. "Apparently while Soi-Fon's egg was being fertilized, your body released an egg of its own which was also immediately fertilized. In short, you don't just have the Fon family heir, but the next head of the Shihoin clan as well. Also a boy and girl. Congrats." Yoruichi blinked a few times before resting a hand on her baby bump and thinking about how she was as a child.

"Aw shit." She groaned, rubbing her stomach. "This is going to be a nightmare." She then looked down at her stomach as if she was looking her children in the eyes. "You two better get along. Got it?"


End file.
